


Cacería Azul - Blue Hunt

by merrick_ds



Series: Blue Steel-Traducción [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Trans Character, Detective AU, F/F, F/M, Jace is a good bro, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Serial Killers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: Decima parte de la serie Blue Steel por Hobbit69:Mientras celebraban su aniversario de bodas, Magnus se encuentra con un hombre que intenta coquetearle. Aunque eso no era nada fuera de lo común, lo extraño ocurre a la mañana siguiente cuando un hombre, que estaba en el mismo establecimiento, es encontrado muerto en su departamento. Aparentemente, el hombre que había intentado ligar con él se movió hacia otro objetivo en el mismo establecimiento, lo llevó a su casa, tuvo relaciones sexuales con él y lo asesinó. La única pista sobre la identidad del asesino es un pañuelo con las iniciales HE.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819520) by [Hobbit69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit69/pseuds/Hobbit69). 

> Adivinen quien está de regreso... Lamento mucho haberles hecho esperar por esta parte de la serie, pero ya estamos de vuelta aquí. 
> 
> Notas por Hobbit69:
> 
> Esta historia se basa parcialmente en el Black Doodler que asesinó a hombres homosexuales en la década de 1970 en San Francisco. Nunca fue castigado porque era un tabú muy grade ser gay en ese período de tiempo y los sobrevivientes se negaron a testificar contra el asesino. Se conoce como Black Doddler, porque era simplemente eso, el retrato hablado de un hombre de color.
> 
> Disfruten de este primer capítulo.

Después de media década juntos, Magnus Lightwood-Bane todavía miraba a su esposo como si sostuviera la luna. En su mente, _lo hacía_. Magnus amaba tanto a Alec. No podía imaginar cómo sería su vida sin él.

En su mesa en el club de su propiedad, Pandemonium, Magnus observó a Alec dirigirse hacia el bar, todo poli sexy y fuerte. Sonriendo para sí mismo, Magnus sacó una pastilla de menta del paquete en su bolsillo y envió un mensaje de texto a Sophia, quien estaba cuidando de sus hijos. Era la primera vez que Madzie, a quien habían adoptado el mes anterior, estaba apartada de Magnus y Alec desde que la llevaron a casa.

Había sido _muy_ difícil dejarla.

_Ella_ había estado bien, incluso emocionada de pasar tiempo con la chica, pero _Magnus_ había sido un desastre. Alec tuvo que luchar físicamente para sacarlo de la casa, asegurándole a Magnus que su nueva hija estaría bien, que Sophia y sus hijos estarían bien. Ella y el guardaespaldas de los niños, Andrew Cadmium, podrían manejar a Max, Raphael y Madzie.

Pero... Magnus necesitaba asegurarse.

Él había crecido casi _completamente_ sin padres. _No estaba siendo_ demasiado protector.

.

_'Hola. ¿Solo necesitaba saber cómo va todo?' – _ _MB_ _ 2033_

_'Bien. Todos han sido bañados y están acostados' – _ _SOPH_ _ 2034_

_'Intenta no preocuparte. Están todos dormidos y bien' – _ _SOPH_ _ 2034_

_'Lo estoy intentando. Odio dejarlos' – _ _MB_ _ 2035_

_'Lo necesitas. Tu matrimonio es importante. _ _Concéntrate_ _ en eso, _ _Andrew_ _ y yo podemos encargarnos de los niños' – _ _SOPH_ _ 2036_

_'Bien. Pero termina tu trabajo para tus cursos de negocios' – _ _MB_ _ 2037_

_'Está bien. ¡_ _Déjame_ _ hacerlo!' – _ _SOPH_ _ 2028_

.

-"Un hombre tan adorable como tú no debería estar concentrado en su teléfono"- dijo una voz masculina cerca de su oreja.

Al levantar la vista de sus mensajes, Magnus se encontró con los ojos azul glaciar del hombre. Su cabello rubio, decolorado sin duda, estaba peinado hacia atrás y llevaba una camisa morada de seda, con un par de pantalones grises y un chaleco a juego. Su rostro era anguloso, con una nariz y mentón agudos.

-"Ahí están"- dijo el hombre, sus finos labios se arquearon en una sonrisa- "Tus ojos son impresionantes. ¿Son reales?"

Los ojos de Magnus fueron un tema de discordia durante su infancia. Su color verde dorado, la semejanza con los de un gato, habían causado que su madre lo etiquetara como un demonio. Ella se había ahorcado en el granero, sin poder seguir soportando la vergüenza de su hijo. Como resultado, su padrastro había intentado ahogar a Magnus. Afortunadamente, él pudo escapar, pero solo después de _matar_ a su padrastro.

-"Sí, son reales"- respondió Magnus.

-"¿Cuál es tu nombre, guapo?"- preguntó el hombre.

Con un resoplido de risa, que de ninguna manera llegó a sus ojos, dijo- "Soy Magnus. También estoy muy casado"

Las cejas oscuras (razón por la que Magnus sabía que su cabello estaba decolorado) se arquearon- "Entonces, ¿tu pareja es de mente abierta?"- parecía tan esperanzado.

Magnus no se arrepintió en absoluto de destrozar esas esperanzas. Se puso rígido y respondió- "No, en lo absoluto. Él es maravillosamente posesivo. También es policía"

El hombre asintió, claramente decepcionado- "Eso es muy malo"

Magnus no estuvo de acuerdo, pero no dijo nada, sólo asintió. Algo sobre el hombre lo ponía de los nervios, le hacía sentir _incómodo_.

-"Bueno"- respondió el hombre- "Fue un placer conocerte, Magnus"

Magnus observó al hombre alejarse, una gota de sudor se deslizó por su columna. Realmente esperaba nunca volver a ver al hombre. _Nunca_.

Alec puso un Martini frente a Magnus- "¿Todo está bien, amor?"

Bebiendo un trago, Magnus negó con la cabeza- "Un hombre acaba de intentar ligar conmigo"

Con una sonrisa, Alec se sentó frente a Magnus- "No lo culpo. Te ves impresionante. Si quisieras, lo único que tienes que hacer es pagar impuestos y morir"- continuo Alec- "Además, tú fuiste el que quería parar y tomar una copa antes de que comience el espectáculo"

-"¿Por qué pensé que una opereta a las 9:30 sería buena idea?"- gimió Magnus- "Somos padres. No podemos salir tan tarde"

-"Amor"- comenzó Alec- "Sophia y Andrew están allí. Todos estarán bien. Además, has querido ver este espectáculo durante meses"

Magnus suspiró- "Tienes razón, cariño"

Alec tomó la mano de Magnus- "Tienes derecho a ser egoísta de vez en cuando. Me gusta cuando lo haces Significa que puedo cuidarte. No logró hacer eso a menudo porque estás demasiado ocupado encargándote de todos nosotros"

-"Cariño"- dijo Magnus- "Nunca pensé que _tendría_ una familia, así que quiero asegurarme de que todos estén seguros y felices. Nunca pensé que amaría a nadie tanto como a ti y a nuestros hijos. No hay nada que no haría por ustedes"

-"Amor"- dijo Alec- "Ya vas a tener sexo. No tienes que trabajar por ello"

-"Casi nunca lo hago"- dijo Magnus con una risita.

Mientras la pareja terminaba sus bebidas, no se dieron cuenta de que el hombre rubio con ojos azules los observaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de relevar a Sophia y Andrew y haber hecho el amor con Magnus, Alec cayó en un sueño reparador con Magnus dormitando contra su pecho cuando sonó el teléfono, debería haberlo esperado.

Alec se acomodó. Había estado relajado.

_Por supuesto_, tenían que llamarlo para trabajar.

Magnus rodó hacia un lado mientras Alec se acercaba para levantar su teléfono.

-"¿Lightwood?"- gruñó

-"Centralita, Detective Lightwood-Bane"

Sentado, Alec respondió- "Adelante"

-"Reportase como primario en la fuente Bethesda en Central Park. Sospecha de homicidio"

-"Enterado"- respondió Alec- "Por favor llame a mi compañero, el Detective Jace Herondale".

-"Enterado, Detective"- respondió el operador.

Colgando, Alec besó el hombro de Magnus.

-"¿Dónde?"- se quejó Magnus.

-"Central Park"

-"¿Asalto"

-"No tengo idea"- respondió Alec- "Veremos cuando llegue allí"

-"Lleva la camisa negro con los pantalones grises"

-"¿Ya has escogido mi ropa para el trabajo?"- preguntó Alec.

-"Hasta los zapatos, cariño"- dijo Magnus, sentándose- "Están en el estante de abajo. Sólo póntelos, amor"

Presionando sus labios contra los de Magnus en un cálido y amoroso beso, Alec dijo- "Te amo. Incluso después de cinco años, no puedo _creer_ que me hayas elegido"

-"¿A quién más habría elegido?"- preguntó Magnus, sentándose- "¿Quién más me amaría tanto como tú? ¿Quién más podría interponerse entre mí y un cuchillo? Casi has muerto por mí, cariño. Nadie más me amaría o _podría amarme_ de la manera que tú lo haces. Además, eres furiosamente bueno en la cama"

Riendo, Alec besó a Magnus otra vez- "Envíame un mensaje de texto cuando te levantes, son las cuatro de la mañana, así que probablemente no esté en casa hasta esta noche después de que termine con la escena"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Magnus respondió- "Te amo"

-"Yo también te amo"

Poniéndose de pie, Alec se acercó al armario del tamaño de la habitación y encontró la ropa que Magnus había elegido para él. Una vez que estuvo vestido, sacó su arma y su placa de la caja de seguridad, que estaba guardada en una caja fuerte en un estante superior.

Salió de la habitación que compartía con Magnus y luego de la casa de su familia. Una vez que cerró y reinició la alarma, se dirigió a la escena del crimen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec, quien había estado conduciendo desde hace poco más de tres años, prefirió usar el transporte público, por lo que tomó el metro desde Brooklyn Heights hasta Manhattan, en la misma cuadra que Central Park. Cuando llegó a la fuente, vio que Jace, quien vivía en el centro de la ciudad, le había ganado en llegar allí.

Él ya había establecido un perímetro, cerrando la escena y colocando una 'carpa' de lona sobre el cuerpo, manteniéndolo fuera de la vista de los espectadores, de los cuales había más que unos pocos. Al verlo, Jace dio un paso adelante.

-"¿Qué tenemos?"- preguntó Alec.

-"Primero, es un _asco_ que te llamaran durante la celebración de tu aniversario"

-"Son las cuatro de la mañana"- dijo Alec- "Estábamos dormidos"

-"Oh. Pensé que... ¿sabes qué? No importa"

-"Somos padres, Jace. _Ya_ _no_ nos quedamos despiertos toda la noche. Tenemos que ser responsables"

Suspirando, Jace miró las notas en su teléfono- "Marcus Ru. Treinta y tres. Nacido en Hong Kong, China. Doble ciudadanía. Madre china, padre americano, se mudó a Nueva York cuando tenía dos años"

-"¿Causa de la muerte?"- preguntó Alec, poniéndose unos guantes de látex y botines sobre los zapatos negros que Magnus había elegido para él.

-"Desangrado por un corte en la arteria femoral anterior"- respondió Jace.

-"Cat ya está aquí, ¿no?"- preguntó Alec, entrando en la cubierta de la lona.

-"Sabes que si"- respondió la doctora Catarina Loss, con su acento musical bailando en el aire.

Riendo, Alec preguntó- "¿Entonces fue eviscerado?"

-"Eso parece"- respondió Catarina haciendo un gesto hacia el cuerpo en el suelo.

Era joven, estaba desnudo y colocado en la posición de un águila extendida. Su muslo derecho estaba rajado, pero no había sangre que cubriera su piel de color caramelo.

-"Asesinado en otro lugar y arrojado aquí"- dijo Alec.

-"Esa sería mi evaluación"- dijo Catarina- "Sabré más cuando lo lleve a mi edificio"

Alec asintió- "Jace, ¿sabes quién es el pariente más cercano?"

Echando un vistazo a sus notas, dijo- "Xiu Ru, su madre. El padre, Eric Jackson, murió cuando Ru tenía ocho años"

-"¿Tienes una dirección?"

Jace asintió.

-"Vayamos a la estación y escribamos nuestros informes. Cuando salga el sol, iremos a hablar con ella"

-"Ella sólo tenía un hijo, Alec. Se le romperá el corazón"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Alec respondió- "Entonces supongo que tendremos que encontrar a quien sea que lo haya matado"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Llamar a la puerta de Xiu Ru fue desgarrador. La parte menos favorita de Alec en su trabajo era informar al pariente más cercano de la muerte de un ser querido.

Resultó que Xiu no estaba sola.

Una mujer joven abrió la puerta, echó un vistazo a Alec y Jace, y luego preguntó- "¿Puedo ayudarles?"

-"Somos los detectives Herondale y Lightwood-Bane"- dijo Alec- "Necesitamos hablar con Xiu Ru"

Los ojos marrones de la mujer se clavaron en cada uno de ellos- "Por supuesto"- dijo, abriendo más la puerta para que pudieran entrar.

-"¿Puedo preguntar su nombre?"- dijo Alec.

-"Soy Johanna Andreas. La asistente de la Sra. Ru"

-"Tenemos malas noticias para ella. ¿Sería mejor si estás presente o si estamos solos?"

-"He estado cerca de Xiu desde que tenía ocho años. Su hijo es mi mejor amigo Y–yo"

Alec vio el momento en que Johanna entendió por qué ellos estaban allí. Estaba en los ojos. Siempre podía verlo en sus ojos.

-"¿Marc? ¿Le pasó algo a Marc?"

-"¿Johanna?"- preguntó Xiu, su acento era evidente, aunque ella había estado en los Estados Unidos el tiempo suficiente para que se le entendiera fácilmente- "¿Qué está pasando?"

-"¿Podemos sentarnos, Sra. Ru?"- preguntó Alec, mostrando su placa.

Xiu lo estudió, luego asintió. Ella los guio a una sala de estar. Jace lo siguió, colocando un brazo alrededor de Johanna.

-"Estábamos a punto de tomar un té matutino con un poco de salmón ahumado. ¿Les gustaría acompañarnos?"- preguntó Xiu.

Alec sabía cuándo alguien intentaba retrasar lo inevitable y estuvo tentado a dejarla, pero sabía que no ayudaría. Sólo lo haría más difícil para todos.

-"No, gracias"- dijo Alec- "Sra. Ru, lamento tener que decirle que su hijo, Marcus Ru, fue encontrado muerto esta madrugada"

Tomó un minuto completo para que Xiu reaccionara. Ella miró a Alec por un momento, su rostro se puso pálido- "¿Están seguros?"- preguntó al fin.

Era la pregunta que siempre hacían, pero Alec sabía que no debía dar esperanza- "Sí. Encontramos su billetera con su licencia de conducir. Estamos seguros de que es él"

Levantando un pañuelo de una caja dorada, con un sollozo, Xiu preguntó- "¿Cómo?"

-"Él fue asesinado"

Xiu cerró los ojos- "Disculpen, por favor"- poniéndose de pie, ella salió de la sala de estar.

-"¿Quién mataría a Marc?"- preguntó Johanna- "Todo el mundo amaba a Marc"

Humedeciéndose los labios, Alec preguntó- "¿Alguna de ustedes sabe dónde estuvo anoche?"

Johanna asintió- "Anoche salimos con unos amigos"

-"¿A dónde fueron?"

-"Cenamos en 'The Modern' alrededor de las siete. Estuvimos en Pandemonium desde aproximadamente las nueve hasta después de la medianoche"

Alec hizo una nota para llamar a Magus y obtener los videos de vigilancia. No le pasó desapercibido que podría haberse topado con la víctima en _Pandemonium_.

-"¿Marcus se fue sólo?"- preguntó Jace.

-"Sí"- respondió Johanna- "Pero hizo planes para encontrarse con un hombre más tarde"

-"¿Conoces su nombre?"- preguntó Alec.

-"No"- respondió Johanna- "Pero siempre estaba usando su pañuelo con las iniciales H.E."

-"¿Puedes darnos una descripción?"- preguntó Jace.

Johanna se sonó y respondió- "Era alto, musculoso, pero delgado, no tan sólido como tú"- dijo mirando a Alec- "Tenía el cabello teñido y los ojos azul hielo que _debían_ ser falsos"

-"¿Marcus hizo planes para reunirse con el hombre? ¿Sabes dónde?"- preguntó Alec, con expresión seria.

-"¿La idea del sexo gay le repugna, detective?"- lo desafió Johanna, malinterpretando el gesto, sus ojos oscuros acalorados.

Alec realmente se sorprendió por su ataque. Al levantar la vista de sus notas, miró a la mujer con la boca abierta- "¿Disculpe?"

-"La idea de dos hombres juntos. Eso debe ser _ofensivo_ para un hombre con sus sensibilidades"

Alec había sido acusado de muchas cosas en su vida, pero ser _homofóbico_ no era una de ellas. ¿_Ofenderse_ por el sexo gay? La noche anterior había tenido un hombre hasta las pelotas en su interior, así que _tuvo_ que preguntarse cómo esta mujer podría asumir que sabía algo sobre él y sus sensibilidades.

Jace resopló una carcajada- "Srta. Andreas"- comenzó- "El detective Lightwood-Bane está casado con Magnus Lightwood-Bane. Un hombre. El hombre que es dueño del club en el que estabas de fiesta anoche"

-"No es que eso sea de su incumbencia"- dijo Alec permitiendo que la frialdad permanezca en su voz- "Quizás pueda dejar de lado sus juicios repentinos e incorrectos, y ayudarnos a encontrar a quien haya matado a su amigo. Creo que eso es lo que debería ser lo más importante en su mente. ¿Sabes dónde planearon encontrarse?"

-"Uh..."- comenzó Johanna- "Lo siento, Detective"

-"¿Dónde?"- preguntó Alec de nuevo, su sangre caliente, su estómago revuelto.

-"No sé, sólo sé que Marc estaba muy entusiasmado con él"

-"¿Le preguntó a Marc cómo se llamaba?"

Johanna negó con la cabeza- "Era un ligue de una noche. Nunca le preguntaba los nombres de sus ligues de una noche"

-"¿Estaría dispuesta a trabajar con un dibujante?"- preguntó Alec. Estaba siendo más brusco de lo habitual, pero estaba enojado. Él había lidiado, y aún lo hacía, con suficientes juicios y comentarios acerca de Magnus y él. No necesitaba que lo acusaran de homofobia (entre todas las cosas) cuando en su vida diaria estaba en contacto con el odio de los demás dirigido hacia él y hacia el hombre que amaba.

-"Sí"- susurró Johanna.

Alec asintió y sacó una tarjeta, entregándosela- "Si piensas en otra cosa, llámenos"

De pie, Alec asintió con la cabeza y salió de la casa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jace no dijo nada hasta que llegaron al automóvil- "Creo que lo manejaste bien. Nunca pensé que te tacharían de homófobo"

-"Yo tampoco"- suspiró Alec- "Vamos. Iremos a Pandemonium. Voy a enviarle un mensaje a Magnus y que nos allane el camino para que podamos obtener el vídeo de vigilancia"

-"Llámalo"- dijo Jace- "Creo que necesitas escuchar su voz"

Tras enviarle a Jace una mirada dudosa, Alec abrió la información de contacto de Magnus y lo llamó.

-"Hola, cariño"

Y así, con esas dos palabras, todo estuvo bien en su mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienza a perfilarse el caso.

-"Hey, amor"- dijo Alec, recuperando su estado de ánimo al escuchar la voz de su esposo después del enfrentamiento con Johanna Andreas, quien lo había acusado de estar _'asqueado'_ por el sexo gay.

-"Suenas tenso, amor. ¿Estás bien?"- preguntó Magnus.

-"Estoy bien, sólo acabo de tratar con un testigo difícil"

-"¿Tuviste que usar los cierres de goma?"

Riendo, Alec respondió- "Estuvo cerca. De todos modos, llamé por una razón"

-"¿No sólo para quejarte de tu testigo?"- preguntó Magnus.

-"Me encantaría, pero quisiera tu permiso para sacar los videos de vigilancia de Pandemonium"

-"Por supuesto cariño. Llamaré a mi gerente para que los deje entrar y te dé un disco. ¿Por qué?"- preguntó Magnus.

-"Fue el último lugar donde estuvo nuestra víctima anoche"- respondió Alec- "Conoció a alguien que, en el mejor de los casos, es un testigo, en el peor, la persona que lo asesinó"

-"Voy a despejar el camino para ti, cariño. Aceptaré mi tarifa habitual"

-"Me ocuparé del pago esta noche"- dijo Alec.

-"Mmm. Eso suena prometedor Te amo"

-"Yo también te amo"- respondió Alec, colgando.

-"¿Ves?"- preguntó Jace- "Te sientes mejor ahora"

-"Si. Necesitaba escuchar su voz. Gracias por la idea, Jace"

-"Cuando quieras. Busquemos a un imbécil asesino"

Riendo, Alec abrochó su cinturón de seguridad para el corto viaje a Pandemonium.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron, fueron recibidos en la puerta por el gerente de Magnus, Ellis- "Detectives"- los saludó- "Estoy en el proceso de copiar todo de la apertura al cierre de anoche. Por órdenes del jefe"

-"Gracias, Ellis"- dijo Alec.

-"Si Magnus me dice que haga algo, lo hago"- respondió Ellis- "Sé que es mejor no ignorar a ese hombre"

Como si alguien pudiera ignorar a Magnus.

Riendo, Alec siguió a Ellis a la sala de seguridad- "Ya casi está listo"- les dijo- "Así que, ¿realmente verás siete horas de grabaciones?"

-"De eso se tratan las investigaciones. Aburrido"

Ellis sonrió cuando terminó la copia. Sacando el DVD, lo puso en un sobre y se lo dio a Alec- "Espero que encuentres lo que estás buscando"

-"Yo también. Gracias, Ellis"- dijo Alec, dejando el club.

Jace condujo de regreso a la estación en silencio. Alec estaba ocupado revisando sus correos electrónicos, pero notó que Jace, que no podía tener suficiente del sonido de su propia voz, estaba completamente en silencio. Era desconcertante.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó Alec.

-"Clary quiere fijar una fecha para la boda"- dijo de repente Jace, como si no pudiera mantener las palabras adentro por más tiempo, como si las hubiera estado reteniendo y las palabras hubieran estallado sin pensarlo.

-"Entonces fija una fecha"- respondió como si fuera la respuesta más fácil del mundo.

-"Si hacemos eso"- respondió Jace- "_Realmente_ estaremos casándonos"

-"Jace, has estado con Clary desde que teníamos 17 años. Creo que ella tiene razón al querer fijar una fecha. Ella quiere casarse... _y contigo_, por alguna razón"- dijo Alec- "Clary ha esperado demasiado tiempo. Ella sólo quiere estar contigo para siempre"

Suspirando, Jace se detuvo en su lugar en Central- "Cuando decidí proponerme, no esperaba elegir una fecha tan rápido"

-"Te propusiste hace tres semanas"- dijo Alec- "Cuando le propuse matrimonio a Magnus, no podía esperar para casarme con él. Significaba que sería mío por el resto de mi vida y tenía que fijar la fecha tan pronto como pudiéramos realizar la boda. ¿No te sientes así por Clary?"

-"Sí"- dijo Jace- "Sólo... no me gustan las bodas"

-"Pero es tu boda. Sólo elige una fecha, Jace. Eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer. Clary y Magnus juntarán sus ideas y planearán tu boda. Simplemente te paras donde te dicen que te pares y le dices a Clary que lo que quiera es perfecto"

Con un profundo suspiro, Jace entró al ascensor con Alec- "Bien. Hablaré con Clary esta noche"

-"Bueno. Ahora, vamos a pasar por siete horas de grabaciones"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En su oficina en Midtown, Magnus tomó nota del cambio en los planes de construcción de su casa para adolescentes LGBTQ sin hogar, _Untuk Masa Depan_. Estudió cuidadosamente el cambio propuesto, decidiendo si sería perjudicial para el centro o no. Él quería que este lugar fuera cómodo. Un lugar para ser llamado hogar, un lugar para aprender.

Aprobó los cambios en el área de talleres, el área recreativa y el gimnasio, sin reparar en gastos para la comodidad del hogar de los niños, pero no pudo justificar el baño de vapor sugerido. No estaba seguro de por qué se había propuesto, pero no quería alentar a los chicos con un escondite más de los que ya tenían. No ignoraba el hecho de que estos muchachos iban a experimentar unos con otros, pero no estaba dispuesto a proporcionarles un lugar u oportunidades donde pudieran hacerlo.

Cerrando el nuevo plan de construcción con sus enmiendas, Magnus lo devolvió a su sobre. Dejándolo de lado, pasó al siguiente asunto en la lista.

Sonó el teléfono de su escritorio, haciendo que se detuviera durante la lectura de un informe de Tessa sobre el progreso de un proyecto en el Laberinto Espiral. Cerró la carpeta y extendió la mano, levantando el teléfono.

-"Habla Magnus"- respondió. La llamada había llegado a través de su número directo, lo que significaba que quien había llamado conocía su número directo, algo extraño porque muy poca gente lo sabía.

Cuando no escuchó respuesta, Magnus preguntó- "¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?"

Siguieron sin responder.

-"Voy a colgar ahora"- dijo Magnus a la persona que llamaba.

Respiración.

Eso era todo lo que oía. Una respiración. Pesada y fuerte. Laboriosa. Horripilante.

Poniendo el teléfono de nuevo en su base, Magnus negó con la cabeza y volvió al informe de Tessa, apartando la llamada de su mente.

Al otro lado de la calle, en una habitación en la parte alta que daba a la oficina de Magnus en su nueva ubicación en Brooklyn, un par de ojos azules lo observaron regresar al informe de Tessa a través de un par de binoculares.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sentado en _su_ escritorio en el piso de Homicidios en la Central, Alec también trabajaba.

Se vio a sí mismo entrar en Pandemonium con Magnus y acompañar a su esposo a una mesa alta. Luego se vio besar la mejilla de Magnus y alejarse para buscar sus bebidas. Fiel a sí mismo, Magnus _había_ enviado un mensaje de texto a Sophia para comprobar que los niños estén bien. No le había dicho a Alec que envió el mensaje, pero Alec sabía que _tenía_ que hacerlo. No era típico de Magnus salir y pasar un buen rato sin preguntar por sus hijos al menos cuatro veces. Magnus se extralimitaba un poco, pero los niños todavía eran pequeños y todos habían sido abandonados. Magnus y Alec sabían cómo se sentía eso. Hacían lo que podían para que sus hijos se sintieran amados porque realmente los amaban más que a nada.

Mientras Alec recibía sus bebidas, el sospechoso había ingresado al club. Cuando Alec lo vio cruzar la puerta, trató de pensar si podía recordar haber visto al hombre. Estrujando su cerebro, Alec no podía recordarlo. Era como si se hubiera estado escondiéndose de él o algo así, porque, habría notado a un hombre con cabello tan brillante y llamativo.

-"Lo tengo"- le dijo Alec a Jace, que trabajaba en su escritorio, vertiendo imágenes de esa noche. De pie, Jace caminó alrededor de los escritorios para pararse junto a Alec, inclinándose para ver la pantalla con una mano en la silla de Alec y la otra apoyándolo sobre el escritorio.

Acercándose más a la pantalla de Alec, los ojos dorados de Jace bailaron sobre la acción- "¿Va a donde creo que va?"- preguntó Jace.

Alec observó que el sospechoso caminaba con indiferencia hacia Magnus, quien estaba sentado en la silla en la que Alec lo había dejado, mirando su teléfono.

A pesar de que Alec no podía oírlo, cuando el hombre habló, un escalofrío, que coincidió con el que no sabía recorrió la columna de Magnus en ese momento, se deslizó por todo su cuerpo y le provocó escalofríos en la piel. Al ver la forma en que Magnus se puso rígido, Alec se relajó. Era algo. Magnus, quien por lo general era amigable y coqueto con todos, estuvo distante y cortante. Antes de irse, el hombre le envió una sonrisa coqueta, que Magnus no regresó.

Momentos después de que el sospechoso se alejó, Alec se acercó y colocó un vaso frente a Magnus.

Alec siguió al sospechoso hasta una esquina, donde se sentó durante más de una hora, siguiendo a los hombres que pasaban a su lado, su atención no fue captada por muchos de ellos. Su atención constantemente volvía hacia Magnus hasta que él y Alec se marcharon el sudes parecía desinteresado en los otros hombres en el club. Eso fue, hasta que Marcus Ru se acercó solo al bar. Con seguridad, el sudes se paseó por el bar hacia la barra, deslizándose hacia una banca vacía al lado de Ru. Mientras miraban, se produjo un coqueteo entre Ru y el sospechoso.

El sospechoso pasó una mano por el brazo de Ru, y Alec _supo_ por el lenguaje corporal y las risitas que era cuando habían hecho el plan para reunirse. Johanna Andreas se acercó y el sospechoso se marchó. Alec siguió al hombre por la puerta.

Adelantando el video, Alec notó el momento que Ru se fue con sus amigos. Ru caminó en la dirección opuesta que el sospechoso había tomado. Sin embargo, después de unos minutos, Ru pasó por la cámara exterior de Pandemonium, siguiendo los pasos del hombre que creían lo había asesinado.

-"Marcus Ru no fue su primera opción"- dijo Jace como si Alec no hubiera sospechado eso. Como si ese hecho no fuera suficiente para poner a Alec de rodillas.

-"Así parece"- respondió. Poniendo su cabeza en sus manos, Alec gimió- "No puedo hacer esto de nuevo, Jace"

-"¿Hacer qué?"- preguntó Jace.

-"Que alguien tenga como objetivo a Magnus otra vez. Creo que debería tomar a los niños y hacer un viaje"

-"Él no va a hacer eso"- dijo Jace- "Sabes que él no te dejará aquí solo. Él no correrá y se esconderá"

Con un suspiro, Alec miró a Jace- "Vamos. Tenemos que interrogar a mi esposo"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Alec ingresó en la oficina de Brooklyn en Empresas Bane, quiso vomitar. Estaba enfermo y cansado de tener a Magnus involucrado como una posible víctima en sus casos. ¿Por qué todos querían matar a Magnus? Magnus era tan cálido, tan generoso, tan amoroso, pero se sentía como si alguien siempre quisiera matarlo. O acosarlo.

-"Hola, Alec"- saludó Ragnor- "¿Qué los trae a ustedes dos aquí?"

-"Negocios"- respondió Jace cuando Alec no dijo nada.

-"Oh"- dijo Ragnor, entendiendo exactamente lo que eso significaba- "Veré si Magnus está ocupado y le avisaré que estás aquí"

Alec asintió y comenzó a pasearse por la sala de espera, incapaz de quedarse quieto mientras los nervios bailaban sobre su cuerpo. Odiaba interrogar a Magnus. Lo hacía sentir sucio, como si fuera el peor esposo de todos.

-"Alec"- dijo Ragnor- "Él te verá ahora"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Alec lideró el camino hacia la oficina de Magnus.

-"Hola, cariño"- saludó Magnus con entusiasmo. Moviéndose hacia él, Magnus le dio un fuerte beso a Alec y lo abrazó con fuerza- "Haz lo que necesitas hacer. Supongo que vi algo o que sé algo sobre lo de anoche. No seas suave conmigo, Alexander. Te amaré pase lo que pase"- susurró al oído de Alec.

Alec ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba nervioso porque podría tener que ser duro con Magnus. No sabía que Magnus podía leerlo mejor de lo que podía hacerlo él mismo. No quería tratar a Magnus como un testigo, pero eso es exactamente lo que era. Él también fue una víctima potencial.

Alec estaba muy nervioso por el hecho de que no quería a Magnus en la ciudad. No quería que se acercara a alguien que ya lo hubiera señalado en Pandemonium. Pero también estaba nervioso de que Magnus no entendiera que era el _terror_, el profundo miedo, lo que motivaba estos sentimientos, no la necesidad de tener el control.

Alejándose de Alec, Magnus estrechó la mano de Jace- "Bienvenido, Jace. ¿Tomarás la mayor parte del interrogatorio?"

-"Creo que es lo mejor"- dijo Alec- "Quiero estar aquí, pero es más fácil para el caso si Jace es quien te entrevista"

Magnus ahuecó la mejilla de Alec- "No tienes que explicarlo, cariño. Entiendo. Gracias por estar aquí"- Alec miró a Magnus a los ojos, y supo que él podía ver la aprensión- "No te preocupes, cariño. Resolveremos esto. Vamos a sentarnos en los sofás para que podamos estar cómodos"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Jace se dirigió hacia los sofás. Se sentó en el sofá de cuero mientras Alec se sentaba en el sofá más grande al lado de Magnus, quien se acercó y le tomó la mano.

-"Antes de comenzar"- dijo Jace- "Creo que debes saber que la persona que creemos mató a nuestra víctima te eligió primero".

-"A mí"- preguntó Magnus, frunciendo el ceño mientras los dedos de Alec se apretaban alrededor de los suyos.

-"Sí, amor"- susurró Alec.

Girando, Magnus miró a los ojos de Alec, los suyos abiertos de par en par- "El hombre. El hombre que me coqueteó en el club. Del que te hable. ¿Es a _quien_ están buscando?

-"Sí. Amor, el hombre al que mató era un inmigrante asiático. Creemos que tiene un tipo"

-"¿Y encajo con su tipo?"

Jace asintió- "Sí. La pregunta es: ¿qué vamos a hacer al respecto?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrevista a Magnus.

Magnus agarró la mano de Alec más fuerte. ¿Él era un objetivo? ¿_De nuevo_? ¿Por qué le seguían pasando este tipo de cosas? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer ser el objetivo de un asesino no sólo una vez, ni dos, sino tres veces en su vida? ¿Volvería a herir a Alec en un intento de protegerlo? ¿Moriría esta vez?

-"¿Que puedo hacer? Simplemente me apoyaré en ambos para asegurarme de estar a salvo"

-"Bueno, tu esposo quiere enviarte fuera del país"- le dijo Jace.

-"Eso no pasará"- respondió Magnus- "Pero mi esposo ya lo sabía"

Alec asintió cuando Magnus lo miró de soslayo. _Odiaba_ negarle algo a Alec, pero no lo haría, no podía hacerlo, no dejaría a Alec solo para lidiar con alguien que estaba tras él- "No voy a huir"

Aun sujetando la mano de Magnus, Alec dijo- "Acabemos con la entrevista y luego podremos decidir qué hacer para protegerte"

Alzando una mano para evitar que Jace comenzara la entrevista, Magnus preguntó- "¿Puedes darnos un momento a solas para hablar?"

Con un asentimiento, Jace se levantó y salió de la oficina. Sabía que la pareja necesitaría un momento para discutir. Jace no había tenido muchas relaciones (en realidad sólo una), pero sabía que Magnus y Alec necesitaban tiempo para estar juntos. Necesitaban resolver algunas cosas antes de que aparecieran en el registro.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Jace, Magnus tomó los hombros de Alec y lo acercó hacia él. –"Cariño"- comenzó, pero Alec levantó la mano para detenerlo.

-"Lo siento. _Sí_ quiero que tú y los niños se vayan lejos, pero no lo haré, sé que tampoco lo harías, de todos modos. Pero no puedo hacer esto de nuevo"

-"Puedes hacerlo, mi amor. Puedes porque no tienes elección. No voy a dejarte, así que tendrás que buscar otra forma de protegerme. Tengo toda la fe del mundo en ti"

-"Sin presiones, ¿eh?"

-"No te presiono, sólo creo en ti "

Con un suspiro, Alec dijo- "Llamaré a Will Herondale hoy. Tal vez pueda enviarnos otro guardaespaldas temporal"

Magnus no discutió. Alec tenía razón esta vez. No correría riesgos con él de nuevo- "Eso no es justo"- dijo Magnus en voz baja.

-"No, no lo es. Pero voy a protegerte. No puedo perderte otra vez"

-"Nunca me has perdido"

-"Te amenazaron con un arma. Has sido retenido a punta de cuchillo. Creo que casi te he perdido un par de veces antes. Ahora fuiste el blanco de alguien que destripó a un hombre. Me siento terrible"

-"¿_Por qué_ te sentirías terrible, Alexander?"

-"Me dijiste que alguien coqueteo contigo anoche, pero ni siquiera te pregunté cómo era. Si lo hubiera hecho, lo habrías descrito, y habría sabido que lo viste tan pronto como tuve la descripción. Pude haber tenido horas de ventaja para protegerte"

-"Oh cariño. No pienses eso. Has sido el mejor esposo que alguien podría desear. Me has amado y protegido. Además, he estado aprendiendo mucho en mi clase de autodefensa, y puedo protegerme un poco, lo suficiente como para esperar la ayuda si algo pasa. No te sientas mal por ello. No podría haber diseñado a alguien como tú incluso si tuviera el poder. Eres tan perfecto, tan maravilloso"

Alec negó con la cabeza- "Eres un cursi"

-"Lo soy. Ahora, terminemos este interrogatorio. Cuando termine la entrevista, tu turno debería haber terminado. Nos iremos a casa juntos y podré hacerte el amor"

-"Es sábado"- dijo Alec de repente, dándose cuenta del día de la semana.

-"Si amor. Lo es"- dijo Magnus con una amplia sonrisa.

Los sábados, los niños usualmente se quedaban con Maryse y Robert, quienes desde que habían tenido nietos, habían hecho esfuerzos conscientes para formar parte de la vida de sus hijos. En especial, querían pasar tiempo de calidad con sus nietos, así que un sábado al mes se llevaban a los hijos de Alec y Magnus, incluyendo ahora a Madzie, que había ido por primera vez el mes pasado y se había divertido muchísimo.

_Este_ sábado era el que se llevarían a los niños.

Magnus y Alec tenían la casa para ellos _solos_.

El mes pasado, cuando Madzie se fue por primera vez, hicieron el amor en la isla de la cocina, algo que no habían podido hacer desde que tenían hijos. Magnus se había sentido cohibido, temeroso de que uno de los niños los viese. Sin embargo, una vez que lo niños se marcharon, Alec había llevado a Magnus allí mismo, sobre la isla, con los restos de su vino en la encimera junto a la cabeza de Magnus. Alec todavía podía oír sus gemidos resonando en sus oídos.

Tal vez esta noche, podría hacer gritar a Magnus.

Era bueno tener _objetivos_.

-"Iré por Jace para que te haga las preguntas y vayamos a dejar a los niños con mis padres, así podré tenerte"

-"Estaba pensando en el piso de la sala esta noche"

Con una sonrisa, Alec dijo- "Nos hemos vuelto aburridos como padres"

-"Es cierto, pero tengo la intención de disfrutar mucho está noche"

-"Lo harás. Al menos creo que lo harás. Sé que yo me divertiré mucho"

Besando la sien de Magnus, Alec se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió, encontró a Jace sentado en la esquina del escritorio de Ragnor y la pareja tenía sus cabezas juntas como si estuvieran tramando algo.

-"Magnus está listo"- Alec le dijo a Jace.

Sentándose derecho, Jace asintió- "Voy"

-"¿Qué estabas haciendo?"- preguntó Alec.

-"Sólo planeaba mi despedida de soltero"- respondió Jace.

-"¿Qué ese no es mi trabajo? Soy tu padrino, hombre"

-"¿Quieres estar a cargo de las strippers?"- preguntó Jace.

-"¿Strippers?"- preguntó Magnus, poniéndose de pie, frunciendo el ceño en confusión, pero sus ojos verde-dorados bailaron con alegría- "¿Quién tendrá strippers? ¿_Nosotros_ necesitamos strippers?"

-"Está hablando de su despedida de soltero"- dijo Alec- "_Yo_ había planeado conseguir algunas, de hecho, tenía algunas chicas programadas para la fiesta, pero, si crees que Ragnor puede planear tu fiesta mejor que yo, que él lo haga"

-"¿_Tú _pediste strippers?"

-"Si las pidió. Y su selección era... de primera categoría"

-"Lo ayudaste a elegirlas, ¿no es así?"- preguntó Jace.

-"Por supuesto que sí"- respondió Magnus, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones- "¿Confiarías en él para elegir _mujeres_ atractivas? Cariño, ¿alguna vez te ha parecido sexy una mujer?"

-"Nunca en la vida"- dijo Alec.

Magnus rió disimuladamente- "Él es un sólido seis en la escala de Kinsey, Jace. Me necesitabas para ayudarlo. Aunque, si, tu mejor amigo reservó un entretenimiento para tu despedida de soltero. Deberías haber confiado más en él. Puedes confiar en Alec para cuidarte, para protegerte, para respaldarte en una pelea, ¿pero no puedes dejar que se haga cargo de una fiesta sencilla? El confió en ti"

-"Es muy fácil planear algo para Alec. Además, el paseo en motocicleta por las colinas fue tu idea"- le dijo Jace a Magnus.

-"Y también las strippers. Quizás soy lo mejor que les pudo pasar a cualquiera de ustedes"

-"Al menos a mí, sí"- dijo Alec con honestidad, haciendo que los ojos de Magnus se suavizaran- "Terminemos esto para que podamos ir a casa a tener tiempo de adultos sin niños"

Jace suspiró- "Sí. Bueno. Sentémonos y terminemos esto. Lo redactaré por la mañana, Alec. Tendremos que programar una cita con Luke para informarle sobre lo que está sucediendo"

Alec asintió. Magnus y Alec se sentaron en el sofá que habían ocupado antes mientras Jace se sentaba frente a ellos. Él comenzó la grabación, estableciendo la fecha y los presentes.

-"Estuviste en Pandemonium anoche, ¿es correcto?"- preguntó Jace, todo profesional, aunque habían estado hablando de strippers hace un minuto.

-"Sí"- respondió Magnus.

-"¿Por qué?"- preguntó Jace a pesar de que sabía la respuesta.

-"Estuve con mi esposo celebrando nuestro quinto aniversario de bodas. Acabábamos de cenar y estábamos en camino a un espectáculo. Ya que teníamos un poco de tiempo extra, nos detuvimos en Pandemonium para tomar un trago rápido"

-"Eres dueño de Pandemonium, ¿no?"

-"Así es"

-"¿Bebes allí a menudo?"

-"No"- respondió Magnus sin emoción- "Ya no voy a los clubes que poseo a menudo. No desde que ocurrió el ataque a uno de ellos. Tampoco salgo mucho desde que adoptamos a Rafael"

-"¿Estabas con tu esposo?"- preguntó Jace.

-"Sí"- respondió Magnus.

-"¿Qué pasó mientras estabas allí?"

Magnus respiró profundamente- "Alec me acompañó a una mesa que había sido reservada para nosotros y luego fue al bar a buscar nuestras bebidas. Mientras él se fue, un hombre se me acercó y coqueteó conmigo"

-"¿Qué fue lo que dijo?"- preguntó Jace, diciendo exactamente lo que Alec quería saber.

-"Me dijo que era demasiado apuesto para prestarle toda mi atención al teléfono. Estaba enviando mensajes de texto a nuestra niñera, que se estaba quedando con nuestros hijos. El hombre me preguntó mi nombre. Sólo le di mi primer nombre y le dije que estaba casado. Quería saber si tenía un esposo de mente abierta, y dije que no"

-"Por supuesto que no"- gruñó Alec, sabiendo que eso terminaría en el registro, y no se disculpó en absoluto.

-"Se fue después de eso"- respondió Magnus.

-"¿Cómo era?"- preguntó Jace.

Magnus describió al hombre tal como Johanna Andreas. Era alto, musculoso y anguloso, con cabello rubio decolorado y ojos azul hielo.

-"¿Te llamó la atención algo sobre él?"- le preguntó Jace mientras continuaba la entrevista.

-"Sólo el hecho de que me asustó"

-"¿Te asustó?"- preguntó Alec.

Magnus asintió- "Él era... desconcertante Me hizo querer correr hacia otro lado. Había algo en él que me hizo sentir inseguro. Él... Había algo _malo_ en él"

-"¿Te ha sucedido algo extraño desde que lo conociste?"- preguntó Jace, intentando descubrir si tenían algo más de qué preocuparse. Aunque estaba _seguro_ de que _sí_ lo tenían.

Frunciendo el ceño, Magnus negó con la cabeza por un breve momento. Entonces sus ojos se agrandaron- "La llamada"

-"¿Llamada?"- preguntó Alec- "¿Cuál llamada?"

-"Recibí una llamada extraña esta mañana. Creo que era número equivocado, pero..."

-"¿Qué ocurrió?"- exigió saber Alec.

-"Alguien que llamó a mi número directo aquí en la oficina. Y respiró. Quienquiera que estuviera en el otro extremo sólo podía oír su respiración"

-"¿Eso es todo?"- dijo Jace.

-"Sí. Nada más"

Jace compartió una mirada con Alec y terminó la grabación. Cuando la apagó, Jace volvió a mirarlo- "Llamaré a Will"

-"Ya está en mi lista"- le dijo Alec- "Haremos algo al respecto. No vamos a permitir que nada suceda. No esta vez. Él te está llamando, Magnus. No me arriesgaré"

De pie, dijo Jace- "No te preocupes. Nos haremos cargo de todo. Eres familia"- Jace solo se encogió de hombros. El '_cuidamos a la familia_' quedando sobrentendido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec no había querido que fuera tan... rápido.

Quería bajar a Magnus sobre el piso de madera y hacerle el amor dulce y lento, ya que rara vez tenían la oportunidad de hacerlo con tres niños activos y curiosos, pero... sus necesidades y deseos habían tomado el control. La necesidad de Alec de estar cerca de Magnus después de saber que estaba en peligro, lo había vencido.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, los seguros fueron puestos y la alarma programada, Magnus había saltado a los brazos de Alec, caliente y excitado, su boca contra la de Alec.

Alec se balanceó contra las caderas de Magnus, provocándolo, pero también animándolo a continuar su ataque. Sostuvo a Magnus por el trasero, ahuecándolo con sus manos, cuando Magnus envolvió sus largas piernas alrededor de su cintura y cerrando sus tobillos detrás de su espada. Sintiendo la dureza de Alec restregarse contra la suya, Magnus gimió y hundió sus manos en el cabello negro.

Ambos estaban desesperados y se arrancaron la ropa el uno al otro. Cuando Magnus estuvo desnudo, Alec lo bajó hasta el suelo, sus labios se cerraron sobre los suyos. Alec tuvo que dejar a Magnus allí el tiempo suficiente para correr a su habitación por el lubricante. En su camino de regreso a la sala de estar, se quitó el resto de su ropa.

Encontró a Magnus acostado sobre su espalda, masturbándose mientras lo esperaba. Era... una vista gloriosa.

Incapaz de controlarse, Alec se abalanzó hacia él. Reemplazó la mano de Magnus con su boca. Chupando su miembro mientras calentaba el lubricante entre sus dedos. Con la dureza de Magnus todavía en su boca, Alec rodeó su fruncida entrada con un dedo.

-"Alexander"- jadeó Magnus- "Apúrate, cariño. No lo quiero lento, te deseo tanto"

Alec no perdió el tiempo. Añadió presión, empujando la punta de su dedo en Magnus, quien gimió cuando empujó el resto de su dedo dentro de él, mientras su boca succionaba fuertemente la erección. Alec hizo un rápido trabajo en prepararlo, agregando rápidamente un segundo y luego un tercer dedo. Magnus se mordió el labio mientras movía sus caderas con los empujes de los dedos de Alec.

-"No más espera, amor. _Ahora_"

Sin desperdiciar un momento, Alec sacó los dedos de Magnus y cambió su posición, acercándose y poniéndose en ángulo para que la cabeza de su pene se presionara contra su entrada. Magnus se sujetó a sus hombros cuando Alec se deslizó dentro de él, provocándole un gemido.

Su respiración se entrecortó, sus sentidos sobrecargándose mientas Alec presionaba y empujaba, entrando y saliendo de él- "Te sientes tan bien, bebé"- dijo Alec, apoyando su frente contra la de Magnus, moviendo las caderas en círculos lentos.

-"Deberías sentirte a ti mismo"- respondió Magnus, agarrando el trasero de Alec y atrayéndolo más fuerte contra él, _dentro_ de él.

Cuando Alec sintió el endurecimiento en su vientre, en sus testículos, dijo- "Tócate, amor. Necesito correrme contigo"

Magnus no esperó, simplemente se agarró a sí mismo, acariciándose al ritmo de sus embestidas. Alec gruñó y se empujó dentro de Magnus con fuerza, moviendo sus caderas contra él. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó Magnus. Su orgasmo lo golpeó con fuerza, cubriendo el estómago de Alec mientras aún se restregaba contra él a través de las réplicas.

Alec fue rápido en seguirlo. Cuando inundó el canal contrayéndose de Magnus, gruñó y apretó más sus caderas. Magnus ofreció susurros alentadores, diciéndole cuanto lo amaba.

Cuando Alec colapsó contra él, Magnus no se quejó, simplemente lo abrazo, besando su cuello, su hombro, su mejilla, cualquier parte de su cuerpo que pudiera alcanzar. Tendrían que hacer esto de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras Magnus y Alec disfrutaban del placer post-orgásmico de su rápida sesión de sexo, un hombre de cabello rubio decolorado con ojos azul hielo, mezclaba tinte para el cabello en un apartamento tan infestado de ratas que Magnus Bane nunca pondría un pie ni muerto. Pero que servía para sus propósitos.

Nadie sabía o le importaba quién era o qué había hecho mientras estaba aquí.

Él había deseado a Magnus desde la primera vez que lo vió a través de la pantalla. Durante su boda, que los medios cubrieron a detalle. Había llegado demasiado tarde para cortejar a Magnus, pero sabía que Alexander Lightwood no era lo suficientemente bueno para él. ¡El hombre era un _simple policía_ por el amor de Dios! Magnus no podría ser feliz por mucho tiempo con Alec Lightwood.

Magnus lo necesitaba a _él_.

Y si le gustaba el cabello negro. Eso es lo que obtendría.

Además, estaba seguro de que la policía ya sabía su descripción. Sería inteligente variar las cosas un poco. Que esos cambios lo hicieran parecerse al esposo de Magnus era un bono.

Él tendría a Magnus Bane. De una manera u otra.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seguimos con la historia, está vez trayendo nuevos personajes que estarán apoyando a Magnus, si han leído 'El Señor de las Sombras' los reconocerán...

Magnus aterrizó de espaldas sobre la colchoneta con un ruido sordo, su respiración saliendo a bocanadas mientras miraba hacia el techo... de nuevo.

-"Vamos, Magnus"- dijo la deslumbrante mujer de piel color chocolate y un pez dorado tatuado en el pómulo, inclinándose sobre él- "Eres mejor que esto. Sé que puedes hacerlo"

-"Bueno, obviamente, estoy un poco oxidado"- se quejó Magnus.

-"No lo estás. Simplemente ni siquiera lo intentas. ¿Qué diría tu esposo?"- preguntó ella.

-"Él me consolaría y me frotaría el culo magullado"

Con una sonrisa, Diana Wrayburn, propietaria del estudio de defensa personal que Magnus había estado usando desde que fue secuestrado, se inclinó y lo ayudó a levantarse- "No creo que yo vaya a hacer eso. Simplemente se lo dejaré a él"

-"Créeme. Ojalá estuviera aquí para hacerlo"

-"¿Ocupado?"- preguntó Diana.

Asintiendo, Magnus dijo- "Ha estado tan estresado el último par de días. No hay mucho que pueda descubrir sobre este caso. El asesino no dejó ninguna evidencia en el cuerpo, y Alec no ha podido hacer ningún progreso para encontrarlo. Está tan preocupado de que venga por mí"

-"Bueno, continuemos para que, incluso si lo hace, puedas defenderte"

-"Nuestro nuevo guardaespaldas estará aquí más tarde. De hecho, creo que se reunirá conmigo aquí. Tal vez. No puedo recordar, simplemente me sacaste el sentido a golpes"

Con una dulce sonrisa, Diana respondió- "Y voy a hacer que tires algunos golpes"

-"He estado viniendo por un tiempo, Diana, y nunca te he preguntado por qué decidiste abrir el dojo"

-"Solía ser un policía. Pero no podría permanecer en ese estilo de vida"

Magnus entendió su uso de la palabra 'estilo de vida'. El trabajo de un oficial de policía permeaba en su vida, dando como resultado una vida monotemática, solitaria, y en ocasiones peligrosa. Alec había estado tan solo cuando Magnus lo había conocido, tan... _aislado_.

-"Puede ser una vida solitaria"- dijo Magnus- "¿Por qué te convertiste en policía?"

Diana fue rápida en responder- "Mi padre era un oficial. Mi abuelo también, al igual que mi hermana"

Al oír el leve titubeo en su voz cuando mencionó a su hermana, Magnus preguntó- "¿Qué le pasó a tu hermana?"

Los ojos oscuros de Diana se nublaron- "Ella murió. Cumpliendo su deber. Yo... renuncié después de eso. Mi padre ya no me hablaría de todos modos. No después de..."

-"¿Después?"- inquirió Magnus, realmente curioso, pero tratando de no ser grosero. Aunque lo fuera.

-"Yo... nací..."- Diana respiró hondo y continuó- "Cuando nací, mis padres me llamaron... David"

Con las cejas arqueadas, Magnus dijo- "Bueno, obviamente no te quedaste así"

Diana se rió ligeramente, como si esperara que Magnus estuviera asqueado o algo por el estilo, pero en cambio él había usado el humor para tranquilizarla- "No. Yo no me quede así. Después de que mi hermana murió, no podía seguir ahí. Cuando era un hombre, ella era la única que sabía de mí, sabía que no estaba cómoda con mi cuerpo, _en_ mi cuerpo. Cuando ella se fue, ya no podía soportar vivir así, mentirle a los demás, vivir de ese modo... incómodo. Salí de Nueva York y fui a Colorado. Ahí, pasé por el proceso de mi cambio de sexo. Tomó años, pero cuando terminó, fui... fui _yo_. Por primera vez, sentí que _finalmente_ era yo misma"

Magnus acunó la mejilla de Diana- "Eres una mujer valiente y hermosa, Diana Wrayburn. Y tienes mi admiración y respeto"

Diana le envió una sonrisa- "Gracias. Eso no va a salvarte de tu entrenamiento de fuerza"

-"No lo estaba esperando"- dijo Magnus- "Pero eso no significa que no te admire. Dejaste todo atrás para ir y convertirte en lo que estabas destinado a ser"

-"Regresé a Nueva York"

-"Si cariño. Lo hiciste. Pero, volviste siendo la mujer que siempre quisiste ser, y aquí estás. Conmigo"

-"Viéndote intentar salir de tu rutina de ejercicios, sí. Viviendo mi sueño"

-"Muérdete la lengua, mujer"- dijo Magnus- "_Voy_ a entrenar. Mi esposo tendrá mi culo si no lo hago, me secuestran y muero"

-"Sí"- coincidió Diana- "Puedo ver por qué ese tipo de cosas podrían molestarlo"

-"Está tan estresado. _Odio_ verlo así. Está trabajando tan duro, tratando de encontrar a este asesino, a quien hemos visto. Él está en todas las noticias. Su rostro está en todas partes, pero Alec no puede encontrarlo. No sabemos que hacer, _Alec_ no sabe cómo manejar esto"

-"Lo hará"- dijo Diana- "Él es muy fuerte. _Tú _lo vuelves fuerte"

-"Él me hace fuerte"

-"Ponte a trabajar, Magnus, para que puedas mantenerte lo suficientemente fuerte como para no ser asesinado después y dejar a ese hombre solo con tres hijos y sin fuerzas"

Una hora más tarde, Magnus, jadeando, colapsó sobre la misma estera en la que se había encontrado de espaldas- "Eres una perra de corazón frio, Wrayburn"

Diana rió disimuladamente y lo miró- "Lo sé"- le dijo ella- "No lo lamento. A las duchas. Has terminado por hoy. Lo hiciste muy bien. Creo que podrás mantenerte a salvo si llegas a necesitarlo"

Magnus se puso de pie y cojeó hacia la ducha. Cuando comenzó el día, había estado pensando en llevar a Alec a la cama esa noche y tenerlo enterrado en su interior, pero ahora... _tal vez_ podría convencerlo de que le diera una mamada...

Cuando se lavó todo el sudor y se vistió con una chaqueta roja sobre una camisa de seda negra y pantalones negros, y después de aplicarse el maquillaje de ojos (porque no iba a ser visto por la ciudad sin lucir lo mejor posible, sin importar lo cansado que estuviese), Magnus salió del vestuario.

Diana estaba de pie en el mostrador frente a la puerta, hablando con un gigante de hombre, llevando el cabello largo y oscuro, y una elegante barba a juego. Magnus la observó apartarse un oscuro mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja mientras lo miraba recatadamente.

_Interesante_.

Tomando la mochila que contenía su ropa, Magnus se dirigió hacia la pareja. Él no iba a interrumpir, sólo pasaría un lado y se marcharía. No quería hacer que Diana se perdiera un momento, podría ser el comienzo de algo grandioso si la forma en que el hombre la miraba con ligero deseo y admiración significaba algo.

Antes de que Magnus pudiera salir del edificio, Diana lo llamó.

-"Magnus"- dijo ella- "Este es Gwyn ap Nudd. Tu nuevo guardaespaldas"

-"Ese es el nombre que Will me dio, pero..."

-"No te preocupes"- dijo Gwyn- "Lo sé. Yo no soy exactamente... agradable a la vista"

-"Yo no diría eso"- respondió Diana, luego se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Gwyn sonrió tímidamente. Al ver que el hombre se sonrojaba, Magnus sonrió ante su vergonzoso coqueteo. Se preguntó si Diana había coqueteado con un hombre desde que se había convertido en mujer.

-"Gwyn. Es todo un placer conocerte. Tengo la sensación de que estaré muy a salvo con un hombre tan grande como tú protegiéndome"

-"Will dice que estará aquí más adelante en la semana. Quiere asegurarse de que todo esté bien contigo. Dice que eres familia"

-"Él no está relacionado conmigo"- argumentó Magnus.

-"Según él si"- respondió Gwyn simplemente- "Will dice que es primo de Alec, distante, pero aun así. Alec, siendo tu esposo te convierte en familia"

Negando con la cabeza, Magnus dijo- "¿Todos nuestros conocidos son familiares?"

-"La sangre no es lo único que te convierte en familia"- dijo Gwyn- "El amor lo hace"

Magnus no pudo discutir eso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En su escritorio, Alec gimió al terminar con el informe del médico forense. _Nada_. No había ninguna evidencia. El asesino había limpiado el cuerpo con antiséptico después de matarlo. Marcus Ru estaba limpio y desinfectado. No tenía ni una gota microscópica de sangre en él.

Odiaba cuando los asesinos se destacaban en cubrir sus huellas.

No entendía por qué aún no lo tenían. Alec se había asegurado de que todos los estudios de noticias tuvieran el bosquejo y las fotografías del club. La cara del sospechoso estaba en los medios, estaba literalmente en _todas partes_, pero nadie parecía haberlo visto.

_¿Cómo es que nadie lo había visto?_

-"¿Estás bien?"- preguntó Jace, colocando una humeante taza de café frente a Alec y dándole una palmada reconfortante sobre su hombro. Alec parecía estresado, cansado, preocupado y molesto. Jace sabía que todo su ser giraba en torno a encontrar a este tipo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de llegar a Magnus, a pesar de que no podían estar seguros de que seguía siendo un objetivo. Sólo porque el sospechoso lo eligiera como la víctima original, no le aseguraba a Jace que Magnus siguiera siendo un objetivo.

El punto era que _Alec_ lo creía. Él pensaba que el sospechoso quería matar a Magnus y no permitiría que eso sucediera. Alec moriría primero. Jace lo sabía y lo respetaba, porque si fuera Clary, él estaría haciendo lo mismo que Alec. Trabajar hasta causarse un dolor de cabeza por estrés, sin embargo, eso no le ayudaba en nada.

-"¿Por qué no lo revisas más tarde? Tómate un descanso"- le dijo Jace.

-"¿Un descanso? Jace... la última vez, cuando Magnus estuvo en peligro, no pude protegerlo. _No hice_ lo suficiente..."

-"Ya basta con eso"- lo interrumpió Jace, su voz dura como el acero- "Hiciste todo bien. No quiero culpar a tu esposo, pero _él_ dejó el espacio protegido. Se fue sin decirnos que iba a salir del lugar, y tú nos dijiste lo . Hiciste todo bien, y estás haciendo más que suficiente en este momento. Creo que, si pudieras, estarías interrogando a todos los hombres rubios de la ciudad. Harías cualquier cosa por tu hombre, y lo sabemos, todos lo saben, incluso Magnus. Pero, debes cuidar de ti mismo. Estoy del todo seguro de que no has comido hoy. ¿O comiste algo? ¿Tomaste algo además de café?"

-"Tomé un poco de agua hace una hora"

-"Entonces, ¿estás trabajando con el estómago vacío?"- preguntó Jace.

-"Jace, estoy bien. No necesito que me cuides"

-"¿Por qué no? Me has estado cuidando desde que tenía nueve años. Has sido mi mejor amigo la mayor parte de mi vida y siempre te aseguras de que estoy a salvo y cómodo. ¿Por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo? Por qué no puedo cuidarte un poco hasta que tu esposo pueda asumir el control"

Alec miró sus manos y respondió con voz tranquila- "Yo... no puedo dejar que Magnus salga herido de nuevo. No puedo dejar que nadie lo atrape. No como la última vez. Tenía tanto miedo, Jace. Todavía tengo pesadillas sobre lo que sucedió entonces. Sueño sobre eso. Tengo tanto miedo de que vuelva a suceder. Estoy tan asustado que alguien intenté arrebatármelo de nuevo, que traté de _asesinarlo_. Y esta vez... quizás tenga éxito No puedo vivir sin él. No puedo volver a cómo eran las cosas antes. Estaba tan solo, y durante los últimos cinco años, he tenido al hombre más increíble que he conocido, lo amo tanto, y ahora, de nuevo, está en peligro. ¿Cómo puedo vivir con eso, Jace? ¿Cómo vivo sabiendo que el hombre que tanto significa para mí puede ser asesinado porque no soy lo suficientemente bueno para evitarlo?"

-"Eres lo suficientemente bueno como para detenerlo, Alec. Estás haciendo todo lo que puedes"

Alec negó con la cabeza y tomó un sorbo de café- "Siempre habrá algo más que podría estar haciendo"

Suspirando, Jace regresó a su escritorio y sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo. Encontró el contacto que quería y envió un rápido mensaje.

'Tu esposo está súper estresado. Necesitamos hacer algo' – JH 1629

La respuesta de Magnus fue casi inmediata.

_'¿Que está pasando?' – MB 1630_

_'No ha comido todo el día. No ha hecho nada más que trabajar. Estoy preocupado. Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer para sacarlo de este bajón' – JH 1631_

_'Puedo alimentarlo cuando llegue a casa. Puedo asegurarle que el guardaespaldas que envió tu primo está construido como un tanque y estoy bastante seguro de que ni un lanzacohetes lo atravesaría. Y... bueno, lo último que puedo hacer no será algo que quieras oír' – MB 1632_

_'Honestamente, si eso borra la expresión que actualmente tiene residencia en el rostro de mi amigo, no me importa si te lo tiras contra mi vehículo policial. Sólo arréglalo' – JH 1633_

_'Esa es buena idea' – MB 1633_

_'No vas a tener sexo contra mi auto' – JH 1634_

_'No te preocupes Me ocuparé de esto' – MB 1635_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mirándose en el espejo, el sudes observó fijamente a los helados ojos azules que había pensado le gustarían a Magnus más que los suyos, normalmente de color marrón. El cabello negro le quedaba bien a la tonalidad lechosa de su piel y hacía que los contactos resaltaran.

Pero fue demasiado para Magnus. Él quería lo que Alec tenía. Los ojos de Alec eran del color de los zafiros, por lo que el sospechoso _tendría_ que cambiarlos.

Usando la punta de su dedo, retiró los contactos y los arrojó a la basura. No los usaría de nuevo. Cuando quitó los nuevos contactos de su solución y los colocó cuidadosamente en su ojo, cubriendo su verdadero color, se sintió mejor. Se _veía_ mejor. Más como el ideal de Magnus.

Él sabía que esto funcionaría. Sólo tenía que lograr que Magnus lo notara. Él lo amaría más de lo que jamás podría amar a ese policía. Alec no era lo suficientemente bueno para un hombre de la estatura de Magnus, su gracia, su estilo. Alec _apenas_ podía vestirse solo. ¿Cómo podría Magnus, el arquetipo de la moda amar a ese hombre?

Pronto, muy pronto, Magnus lo vería y lo _amaría_. Simplemente aún no lo sabía.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notas del capítulo por **Hobbit69**:
> 
> ¡Hola chicos! Sólo un breve capítulo para traer a cierto inglés

Magnus colocó el cuenco sobre la mesa mientras Max dejaba un plato en su lugar, Madzie hizo lo mismo y Raphael dejó un plato en su sitio y en los de Magnus y Alec. Max miró a la mesa pensativo, con su energía infinita, salió del comedor, deslizándose por el suelo de madera con los calcetines y salió de la vista de Magnus.

-"¿A dónde fue?"- le preguntó a Raphael, quien lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

Quedó claro lo que estaba haciendo Max cuando regresó con dos velas y unos candelabros de cristal. Cuando los dejó sobre la mesa, Magnus alborotó su cabello- "Se ve genial, amigo. Vamos a poner todos los cubiertos"

Max y Madzie lo siguieron hasta la cocina, Magnus le entregó a Max los tenedores y a Madzie las cucharas. Cogió los cuchillos de la mesa y la ensaladera que había preparado con espinacas, tomates, zanahorias, trozos de queso azul y arándanos secos.

-"¿Papá va a estar bien?"- preguntó Madzie.

-"Por supuesto que sí"- respondió Magnus- "Sólo tenemos que cuidarlo. Ese es nuestro trabajo. Papa se ocupa de todos los demás y nosotros lo cuidamos a él"

-"Papá salva a la gente"- dijo Max con orgullo- "Papá salvó a Rafa"

Rafa puso una servilleta sobre la mesa y asintió- "Si lo hizo"

-"¿Cómo?"- preguntó Madzie.

Rafael miró a Magnus, con duda en sus ojos oscuros. Magnus asintió con la cabeza, el chico claramente quería contarle a su hermana lo que le había sucedido antes de que Alec lo encontrara en ese callejón.

-"Vivía en la calle"- le dijo a Madzie- "Los padres que tuve antes de papá y papi no me querían. Cuando era un poco más joven que tú, murieron. Me dejaron solo y tenía hambre, así que dejé la casa en la que vivíamos. Tuve que vivir en las calles. Dormí en callejones, a veces encontraba un colchón en la basura y comía de los contenedores detrás de los restaurantes. A veces, la comida que les sobra es desechada"

Frunciendo el ceño, Madzie dio un paso adelante y abrazó a su hermano.

Raphael la abrazó y dijo- "Estoy bien, Madz. Papá me encontró. Él me trajo a casa y me protegió. Él y papá me dieron una familia. Y aquí estás. Papá salva a las personas. Él me salvó"

Madzie se volvió hacia Magnus- "¿Podemos traer flores para la mesa?"

Andrew sonrió desde su asiento en la silla- "Saldré rápidamente y traeré unas. ¿Quieres alguna en particular, princesa?"

-"Dalias Lightwood"- dijo simplemente.

Magnus rió disimuladamente- "Son de Garden of Eden. Las hibridizaron ellos mismos. Coinciden perfectamente con los ojos de Alexander"

Andrew sonrió- "Eso debe ser realmente hermoso. Gwyn, ¿necesitas algo?"

-"No"- dijo Gwyn, sin levantar la vista de su revista.

-"Bueno, regresaré en un rato"

Andrew los dejó cuando el teléfono de Magnus sonó con un mensaje de texto.

Era de William Herondale, el primo de Jace, quien dirigía 'El Instituto, su agencia de guardaespaldas.

.

.

_'¿Estás en casa?' – Will 1739_

_'Sí' – MB 1740_

_'Bien' – Will 1740_

.

.

Magnus quiso preguntar de qué se trataba, pero el golpe en la puerta lo hizo levantar la mirada.

-"¿Eso es la cena?"- preguntó Gwyn mientras se ponía de pie, su tamaño aún era increíblemente intimidante, a pesar de que Magnus había pasado todo el día con él e incluso lo había hecho sonreír una vez... _casi_

Negó con la cabeza- "Todavía está a diez minutos de distancia"

Asintiendo, Gwyn se movió silenciosamente hacia la puerta. Era alarmantemente silencioso, teniendo en cuenta su tamaño. Con lo grande que era, Magnus pensó que se arrastraría como un oso, pero el hombre era sigiloso.

Con una mano sobre el arma en su cadera, Gwyn abrió la puerta. Magnus echó un vistazo y, sorprendido, vio a Will Herondale allí, en el umbral de la puerta, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios carnosos.

Gwyn se relajó visiblemente.

-"Gwyn"- saludó Will- "Magnus, ¿cómo va todo?"

-"Hemos estado mejor"- dijo Magnus mientras Will entraba con andar confiado.

-"¿Papi?"- preguntó Raphael, dando un paso adelante.

Magnus miró a su hijo, quien observaba a Will con desconfianza. Magnus le puso una mano en el hombro- "Es el primo de tío Jace. Él nos envió a Andrew y Gwyn"

Los ojos oscuros de Raphael se movieron de Magnus a Will- "Gracias. Andrew hizo un buen trabajo protegiéndonos a mi hermano y a mí. Gwyn mantendrá a papi a salvo"

Will se encontró con los ojos de Magnus- "Es adorable. ¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que deben quedárselo?"

-"Lo empezamos a querer"- dijo Magnus mientras Raphael se ponía rígido a su lado. Magnus colocó su otra mano sobre el hombro opuesto de Raphael- "Creo que nos lo quedaremos por un tiempo. Pero me aseguraré de avisarte si eso cambia"

-"No esperes que eso cambie"- dijo Raphael, su voz no temblaba. Sólo le había tomado un momento darse cuenta de que Magnus estaba bromeando.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Will rugió de risa- "Es un tesoro"

-"Lo es"- respondió una voz en el vestíbulo.

Mientras Will se reía en voz alta, Alec había entrado en la casa. Sus ojos azules aterrizaron en Gwyn, habiendo reconocido a Will. Magnus podía ver la sospecha que atravesaba esos hermosos ojos.

-"Alexander, cariño, ¿qué tal tu día?"

-"No estuvo mal"- respondió Alec entrando en la habitación- "¿Que ocurre?"

-"Bueno, tú y tu esposo parecen necesitar más y más de mis guardaespaldas, y quería asegurarme de que todo estaba bien. Parece que estás acabando con mis hombres demasiado rápido"

-"¿A qué te refieres con 'acabar'?"- preguntó Alec.

-"No veo a Andrew"

-"Le está trayendo flores a papá"- dijo Madzie- "Llegaste a casa demasiado pronto, papá. Íbamos a embellecer la mesa para ti, porque tuviste un día difícil"

Con una sonrisa indulgente, Alec dio un paso adelante, se arrodilló y abrazó a cada uno de los niños. Cuando llegó a Madzie, preguntó- "¿Las flores fueron idea tuya?"

-"Ya lo sabes, papá"- respondió ella- "Las mejores ideas siempre son mías"

Will se rió de eso también- "¿Están apegados a ella también?"

-"Mucho"- respondió Magnus tendiéndole una mano a Alec, y ayudándolo a ponerse en pie.

-"Parece que necesitamos algunos lugares más para la cena, cariño"- le dijo Alec.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de la cena, Will se fue, volvería a su hotel para pasar la noche con la intención de ver a Jace al día siguiente. Le había asegurado a Alec que Gwyn era el mejor y lo había enviado desde su oficina de Dublín para cuidar a su familia, lo que técnicamente hablando Alec era – alrededor de cuatro generaciones atrás, una de las hermanas de un antepasado de Will se casó con uno de los antepasados de Alec.

Gwyn le había proporcionado su currículum a Alec, y Andrew lo había avalado.

Aunque Alec todavía iba a investigar un poco más al hombre.

Cuando todos se fueron, Alec cerró la puerta y programó la alarma

-"¿Todo está bien, cariño?"- preguntó Magnus, llevando una copa de vino blanco a la sala de estar.

Suspirando, Alec entró al salón- "Estoy bien. Sólo... frustrado"

Magnus se sentó en el sofá y palmeó el lugar a su lado- "Ven y cuéntame sobre ello, amor"

Alec se deslizó en el asiento junto a él- "¿Que quieres saber?"

-"Lo que te está molestando. Lo que te tiene frustrado. Dime qué te pasa"

Alec tomó el vino que Magnus le tendió y respondió- "No puedo encontrarlo"

Conociendo a Alec, Magnus asintió. Él no quería decir que estaba frustrado porque no podía encontrar físicamente al hombre. Era porque tenía todos los sensores, buscando al hombre. Había dado una conferencia de prensa, advirtiendo a la gente que estuvieran pendientes (después de todo, tenía un BOLO para ese hombre). Había publicado las imágenes tomadas del video de vigilancia en Pandemonium y el retrato hablado.

Alec se refería a que no había obtenido ninguna información sobre el hombre. Estaba frustrado porque Magnus podría haber sido un objetivo en esto.

-"Querido, no sabes si este asesino está tras de mí. No sabes si esto se convertirá en algo más grande que un joven asesinado. Él no se parece en nada a mí, cariño. Puede que, _en realidad, _ni me haya deseado"

-"Amor, su víctima era un hombre joven, asiático-americano que vino aquí cuando era niño"

Con un golpe, Magnus dejó su copa sobre la mesa de café- "En la superficie, somos iguales. Pero hay muchos hombres asiático-americanos que vinieron aquí cuando eran niños. Y estoy seguro de que muchos de ellos frecuentan Pandemonium. Eso no significa que tengamos algo de lo que preocuparnos"

-"Ese no es el punto"- argumentó Alec- "El punto es que él _te_ _eligió_ primero"- Alec se sentó en el sofá, con los codos sobre las rodillas, las manos agarrando su copa de vino, la cabeza hacia abajo, mirando la copa de Magnus- "Él te eligió"

Con la ira inundándolo, Magnus acarició la espalda de Alec- "Puede que me haya elegido, pero nunca me habría ido con él. Tú lo sabes"

-"No desconfío de ti, amor. Son todos los demás. Muchas personas han intentado matarte desde que te conocí"

-"Nadie me tocará. No mientras estés conmigo. No mientras me quieras"

-"Entonces _nunca _te tocará nadie porque te amaré por el resto de mi vida"

Magnus besó los labios de Alec y le desabrochó la camisa- "Ven a la cama, cariño. Muéstrame cuánto me amas"

Entonces Alec lo hizo. Amó a Magnus con sus labios, su lengua, sus manos, su carne dura. Amó a Magnus lentamente, completamente, hasta que Magnus quedó extenuado, exhausto y jadeando.

-"Eres todo para mí"- susurró Alec contra los labios de Magnus cuando alcanzaron el orgasmo mutuo- "Nunca te lastimarán mientras te tenga en mis brazos"

Magnus le creyó y, después limpiarse, se durmió en los brazos de su esposo.

Horas después, mientras dormían, sonó el teléfono de Alec.

No eran buenas noticias.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una nueva víctima y más detalles para el caso

Jace ya estaba allí cuando Alec llegó a la escena del crimen en el Bryant Park, cerca de la estatua conmemorativa del hombre por quien el parque llevaba ese nombre, William Cullen Bryant. Cuando se acercó a su compañero, preguntó- "¿Qué tenemos?"

Le dio a Alec un par de guantes de látex y dijo- "Arthit Prasert, veintidós. Sus ropas estaban dobladas y abandonadas en el regazo de la estatua. Su billetera todavía estaba en su bolsillo. Cuarenta y ocho dólares, dos tarjetas de crédito, por lo tanto... no es un robo"

-"No. No fue un robo. Cuéntame sobre él"- demandó Alec, deslizando sus manos en los guantes de látex.

Leyendo su teléfono, Jace respondió- "Estudiante en la Universidad de Nueva York, arquitectura. Llegó aquí desde Tailandia cuando tenía ocho semanas"

Alec entró en la escena asegurada, bloqueado de espectadores debido a todos los mirones que se acercaban a ver un cadáver.

Con más que un poco de lástima, Alec miró al hombre desnudo. Era tan joven, parecía aún más joven cuando su cuerpo se volvió frío y gris. Tratando de no pensar en Magnus, Alec miró por encima del cabello oscuro y los ojos avellanados del hombre. Se fijó en la herida limpia en el muslo.

-"Así que estamos viendo al mismo asesino"

Jace asintió- "Necesitamos hablar con Jem para descubrir qué está haciendo este asesino. _Por qué_ lo está haciendo"

-"Lo llamaré por la mañana, pediré una consulta"

Agachándose, Alec se dio cuenta de cada detalle del joven cuya vida había sido arrebatada antes de que siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de empezar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de escribir su informe, Alec se fue a casa a dormir el resto de la noche. Necesitaba asegurarse de que Magnus estaba bien.

Abriendo la puerta, Alec entró y reprogramó la alarma. Después de quitarse los zapatos, cruzó la sala de estar. Cuando vio un movimiento a su derecha, movió su mano hacia su arma.

Su mano ya había destrabado la pistolera cuando se dio cuenta de que era Gwyn levantándose de su asiento en el sofá.

-"Me diste un buen susto"- siseó Alec.

Gwyn asintió levemente- "Sí, eso pensé. Ya que estás en casa, volveré a la cama"- dijo simplemente. Como si se levantara todas las noches a las tres de la mañana para sentarse en una sala oscura.

-"¿Estuviste despierto todo el tiempo?"- preguntó Alec.

-"Te escuché salir y me levanté"- también fue dicho con simpleza.

-"Eres increíble"- dijo Alec de repente.

-"Will Herondale sólo tiene lo mejor. Además, tienes una familia maravillosa y estoy feliz de poder estar aquí para cuidarlos. Eres el mejor para ellos, pero soy un buen segundo lugar"

-"No tienes idea de lo bien que me hace sentir saber que estás aquí con ellos. Están a salvo contigo y Andrew"

-"Andrew hace un gran trabajo por su cuenta, pero siento que necesita un poco de ayuda con esto. _Magnus_ es... él es tan vital para mí"

-"Andrew es un gran guardaespaldas y Magnus _necesita_ alguien para sí mismo. Estoy de acuerdo en que él es un objetivo y tienes razón en buscar un segundo guardaespaldas"

Mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación, Alec dijo- "Él es mi vida entera. Lo amo tanto que no sé qué haría si algo le sucediera"

-"Me aseguraré de que esté a salvo. Intenta no preocuparte por eso. Enfócate en atrapar a un asesino"

-"Eso haré"- dijo Alec- "Trata de dormir un poco, Gwyn"

En la habitación que compartía con Magnus, Alec se desvistió hasta quedar en bóxers y se deslizó silenciosamente en la enorme cama junto a Magnus. Inmediatamente, sin realmente despertarse, Magnus rodó y cayó sin problemas en los brazos de Alec, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Con un suspiro, Magnus se volvió pesado contra él. Envolviéndolo con sus brazos, Alec cerró los ojos.

A menudo no solía soñar, o no _recordaba_ soñar.

Pero, por el resto de la noche, soñó.

Destellos de cuerpos sin sangre.

Atractivos hombres asiáticos tirados en bonitos parques.

_Magnus_.

_Muerto._

_Frío._

_Desnudo._

_Grisáceo._

_Inerte._   
  


Cuando Alec comenzó a despertarse, Magnus frotó su hombro- "¿Estás bien?"- preguntó.

-"Sólo... sólo fue un mal sueño"

Sentándose a su lado, Magnus tomó su mano- "¿Quieres contármelo?"

Alec negó con la cabeza, mirando su mano en la de Magnus- "No puedo... No puedo hablar de eso"

Magnus continuó tocándolo- "Dime, cariño. No te lo guardes, por favor déjame entrar"

Con una respiración entrecortada, Alec dijo- "Estabas allí. En lugar de los hombres muertos. No fui lo suficientemente bueno, lo suficientemente inteligente, lo suficientemente rápido para detenerlo. Estabas muerto y no pude hacer nada al respecto"

-"Eres lo suficientemente bueno. Eres inteligente. Eres rápido"- dijo Magnus, besando su mejilla entre cada palabra- "Por favor, nunca pienses eso. Eres el mejor policía que he conocido. Eres el hombre más increíble que conoceré jamás"

-"Eso es lo que sigues diciendo"

-"Porque es cierto. Sé que has estado pensando en cuán bueno eres y, mi amor, eres el mejor. Nadie me amará de la manera en que tú lo haces. Casi has muerto por mí. Eres el único que podría mantenerme a salvo y garantizar mi protección. Ahora encontrarás a quien mató a estos hombres y mantendrás a otros seguros. Lo resolverás y encerrarás a este hombre por el resto de su vida. Harás tu trabajo"

-"Haré mi trabajo. Pero, ¿y si no soy lo suficientemente rápido?"

-"Serás lo suficientemente rápido. Nadie me va a tocar, nadie más que tú"

Con un suspiro, Alec dijo- "Debería levantarme y prepararme para ir a trabajar"

Magnus se inclinó hacia adelante y besó los labios de Alec- "Te amo, cariño"

Con una sonrisa pequeña, casi triste, Alec respondió- "Yo también te amo"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En la Central, Alec se sentó en su escritorio y llamó a la unidad de criminalística.

Maia Roberts, que estaba a cargo de la unidad, le respondió personalmente.

-"Hey"- dijo ella- "Estaba a punto de llamarte. Tenemos algo que puedes querer"

-"¿Qué?"- preguntó Alec.

-"Cerca de la estatua, encontramos un pañuelo blanco. Un pañuelo de seda con letras azules bordadas"- respondió Maia- "Las iniciales HE estaban bordadas en las esquinas, parece realmente caro"

-"De acuerdo. ¿Ya lo has enviado al laboratorio?"

-"Todavía no"- respondió ella- "Está en la caja de evidencia con la ropa de la víctima y un par de otras cosas que encontramos en el parque. Estaba a punto de contárselo a Henry cuando llamaste"

-"Gracias, Maia. Bájalo para que trabaje en obtener todo lo que pueda. Realmente necesito detener a este tipo"

Maia dejó escapar un suspiro- "Escuché que podría estar tras tu esposo"

_Las buenas noticias viajan rápido._

-"Él podría ser un objetivo. Por eso necesito cerrar esto rápidamente"

-"Entendido. Saldré del teléfono contigo y llevaré estas cosas al laboratorio"

-"Gracias, Maia"

-"No hay problema. Atrapa a este bastardo para que puedas mantener a tu hombre a salvo"

-"Lo haré"- respondió Alec y colgó.

-"Tengo los movimientos de la víctima anoche"- dijo Jace, sentado en la esquina del escritorio de Alec.

-"Dime"- dijo Alec, mirándolo.

Jace tomó un sorbo de café- "Fue a un club anoche"

"-¿Qué club?"

-"Estaba en el Rainbow Club. No es de Magnus"

Asintiendo, Alec dijo- "¿Lo recogieron?"

-"Entró solo, se fue solo. Pero, parece que se encontró con alguien. De cualquier manera, se fue a casa con alguien y terminó muerto y desnudo en el parque"

-"Dejó un pañuelo en la escena con las iniciales HE"- le dijo Alec.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Jace dijo- "Puedo echarle un vistazo"

-"Ya has hecho mucho, Jace. Investiga quien recogió a la víctima. Yo buscaré sobre las iniciales y contactaré al pariente más cercano"

Los padres de Arthit Prasert vivían en Seattle, por lo que Alec necesito llamarles.

Estaban completamente devastados. No tenían otro hijo, y habían puesto todas sus esperanzas en él. Tener que decirles que estaba muerto era una de las cosas más difíciles que Alec había hecho alguna vez. Su madre había llorado tanto que su padre tuvo que quitarle el teléfono. Había permanecido estoico, pero también se estaba desmoronando lentamente. Alec prometió encontrar al asesino de su hijo. Juró cerrar este caso y obtener justicia.

Ellos le habían dado las _gracias_.

Al informarle a alguien sobre la muerte de un ser querido, Alec se había topado con muchas reacciones diferentes. Odio, enojo, disgusto, lágrimas, horror e incluso felicidad. Alec no solía lidiar con la gratitud.

Cuando colgó, Jace preguntó- "¿Estás bien?"

Alec asintió- "Mi prioridad en este caso ha sido conseguir justicia para las víctimas, pero... _realmente_ es para mantener a Magnus a salvo. Ellos no saben eso. Simplemente me agradecieron por contarles sobre su hijo, por prometer encontrar a su asesino"

-"Eres un buen policía. Atraparas a este cabrón, conseguirás la justicia que merecen y mantendrás a Magnus a salvo. No te sientas mal por esto"

Tragando, Alec preguntó- "¿Qué encontraste?"

Cambiando la marcha, Jace respondió- "El barman del Rainbow Club dice que recuerda a Arthit Presert. Lo recuerda porque tuvo que pedirle su identificación a la víctima. Cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía edad suficiente para comprar bebidas, el barman intento ligárselo"

-"Era un hombre atractivo"

-"Sí, bueno, el camarero, Cavan Anderson, dice que no tuvo oportunidad porque había otro chico que lo atrapó primero"

-"¿Otro chico? ¿Rubio?"

Negando con la cabeza, Jace dijo- "No. Tenía el cabello _negro_"

-"Podría haberlo teñido"- dijo Alec.

-"Sí. Podría ser. Pero, ¿por qué volverlo negro?"

Alec se encogió de hombros- "Es tan buen color como cualquier otro, ¿verdad?"

-"Alec"- comenzó Jace.

-"Suficiente. Averigüemos quién se llevó las vidas de estos dos hombres. No soy perfilador. No puedo llegar al fondo de por qué este tipo se teñiría el cabello de negro y, sinceramente, no me importa. Sólo quiero encontrar a este tipo y hacer que mi vida vuelva a la normalidad"

-"Está bien"- dijo Jace- "Entonces deberías saber lo que obtuve de un amigo de la víctima. También hablé con Johanna Andreas"

-"Ah, sí. Mujer encantadora"

-"Hoy andas bromista, ¿eh? Como sea, ambos me dijeron que las víctimas habían salido con un hombre llamado Henry Echburg"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En el edificio de apartamentos de Henry Echburg, Alec y Jace subieron a un elevador mientras Jace revisaba los antecedentes de Echburg.

-"Tiene veintisiete años. Experto en Informática y profesor en la Universidad Comunitaria de Manhattan. Él ha estado viviendo aquí durante tres años"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Alec salió del ascensor cuando se detuvo en el piso de Echburg, y cruzó el pasillo hacia su apartamento.

Tocó y la puerta se abrió de inmediato- "Hola, detectives"- dijo un joven con cabello rubio oscuro y piel pálida.

-"Señor. Echburg?"- preguntó Alec.

-"Sí"

-"¿Podemos entrar?"

-"Por supuesto"

Alec y Jace entraron y encontraron a otro hombre, también atractivo, con su piel color chocolate con leche y ojos color avellana, sentado en una de las sillas en la mesa del comedor.

-"Este es mi novio, Glen Reilly"

-"Soy el Detective Lightwood-Bane, este es mi compañero, el Detective Herondale. Necesitamos hablar con usted sobre Arthit Prasert y Marcus Ru"

-"Acabamos de ver las noticias"- dijo Echburg- "¿De verdad ambos están muertos?"

-"Sí señor. Los conocía a ambos"

-"Saben que si"- dijo Glen- "O no estarían aquí"

-"Tienes razón"- respondió Alec- "No lo haríamos. ¿Podemos grabar esta conversación?"

-"Por supuesto"- respondió Echburg- "Vamos a sentarnos aquí. ¿Puedo traerles algo?"

-"Estamos bien"- respondió Alec, sentado en un lado de la mesa al lado de Jace mientras Echburg estaba sentado al lado de Glen. Puso la grabadora de voz sobre la mesa frente a ellos. Después de establecer el registro, preguntó- "Sr. Echburg, ¿cómo conociste a Arthit Prasert y Marcus Ru?"

-"Salí con ambos. Hace unos pocos años"

-"¿Por qué terminaron las cosas?"

-"Bueno, Marcus me dejó. Tenía veintitrés años cuando salí con él. Cuando cumplió los treinta, decidió que no quería a alguien más joven que él. No creía que yo fuera alguien con quien pudiera establecerse, así que siguió adelante. Arthit... Bueno, rompí con él el año pasado porque no quería establecerse. Era muy dulce y una gran persona, muy inteligente, pero cuando le dije que quería casarme y tener una familia, me dijo no era su objetivo por el momento, así que terminamos y busqué alguien que quiere las mismas cosas que yo"

Glen tomó la mano de Echburg, frotando los nudillos con su pulgar.

-"¿Terminaron esas relaciones de forma amistosa?"

-"Sí. No tuvimos grandes peleas, sólo... seguimos adelante Al principio seguí siendo amigo de ambos, pero ellos simplemente... se alejaron. Perdí el contacto con ambos"

-"¿Dónde estabas la noche del sábado entre las nueve y la medianoche?"

Desconcertado, Echburg respondió- "Estuve aquí. Tenía que calificar unos trabajos"

-"¿Solo?"

-"Yo estaba aquí"- respondió Glen- "Acabo de mudarme, y estaba organizando las cosas en el salón. Henry no salió del apartamento. Pedimos pizza alrededor de las 8:30 y lo convencí para que se alejara de su trabajo y comiera en ese momento. Estábamos en la cama a las once"

-"¿Qué tal anoche de las diez a las dos de la madrugada?"

-"Estábamos en la cama antes de las diez"- respondió Echburg- "Nosotros..."- se puso rojo.

Glen continuó- "Hicimos el amor cuando nos acostamos y nos fuimos a dormir. Estuvo aquí toda la noche"

Alec asintió- "¿Conoces a alguien que quisiera lastimar a estos hombres?"

-"No. No he hablado con Marc en dos años y Arthit no me ha hablado en unos ocho meses. No conozco a nadie que quisiera lastimarlos. No conozco a nadie que los odiara lo suficiente como para matarlos"

Apagando la grabadora, Alec dijo- "Gracias por tu tiempo. Lamentamos haberte molestado"

-"No fue molestia"- dijo Glen- "Están haciendo su trabajo, y espero que encuentren a quien haya matado a estos hombres"

-"También yo"- respondió Alec.

Acompañaron a Alec y Jace, y les dieron las gracias.

En el ascensor, Alec dijo- "Creo que hoy es un día para ser cortés con la policía"

-"Parece que has aguantado el golpe de emociones hacia ti últimamente. Los agradecimientos de hoy, que te acusaran de homofobia el otro día. ¡Mira lo que has logrado!"

-"Cállate, Jace"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenemos la llegada de Will y un nuevo asesinato, pero sin sospechosos... Parece que es hora de llamar a la caballería

En la oficina de Luke, Alec le informó al Capitán sobre los homicidios. Con el segundo asesinato, la preocupación de Alec se había duplicado, estaba esperando que fuera un evento aislado, un asesinato aislado, pero temía que fuera algo más. Algo, _peor_.

-"Las edades de ambas víctimas son muy diferentes"- comentó Luke- "34 y 22 años. No parece tener una preferencia de edad"

-"No, señor"- respondió Alec- "Creo que sus preferencias están más orientadas hacia la apariencia de la víctima"

-"Ambos son asiáticos"- dijo Luke- "¿Me estás diciendo que el sospechoso está apuntando a los asiáticos?"

-"Si"- confirmó Alec.

-"¿Estás preocupado?"

Con los labios apretados, Alec respondió- "Mucho. El sospechoso se acercó a Magnus antes de elegir a Marcus Ru. Creo que una vez llamó a Magnus y colgó. Pienso que todavía quiere tenerlo, incluso si no se ha arriesgado con otro intento. No creo que se haya olvidado de él"

-"¿Piensas que volverá a intentarlo?"- preguntó Luke.

-"Si. Pienso que continuará asesinando hasta que tenga a Magnus"

-"¿Está bajo protección?"

-"Sí"- respondió Alec- "Contratamos a un segundo guardaespaldas. Mi punto es que yo – _nosotros_ creemos que asesinará de nuevo, estoy seguro que Jem lo confirmará. Me gustaría llamar a Helen y Mark"

-"No se puede considerar un asesino en serie hasta que haya un tercero"

_Un tercero._

-"No puedo _permitirme_ que ocurra un tercer asesinato, Luke. _No puedo_ correr el riesgo de que Magnus sea el próximo... Yo... no puedo"

Asintiendo, Luke dijo- "Lo entiendo, Alec. Lo entiendo completamente. Si quiere llamar a Helen y Mark para consultar, lo aprobaré. Alec, haremos todo lo que podamos para mantener a Magnus a salvo"

-"Gracias"- susurró Alec.

-"No me agradezcas"- dijo Luke- "Si estuviera en la misma situación, imagino que me habrías ayudado. Trabajamos juntos. Trabajamos _por_ el otro. Entonces, lo que necesites, lo tendrás"

-"Volveré a trabajar"

-"Buen plan, chico. Voy a programar una conferencia de prensa para sacar la imagen del sospechoso, y _sutilmente_ advertirle a la gente sobre él. Te haras cargo"

-"Sabes que odio esas mierdas"

-"Si. Considéralo el pago por llamar a los federales"

Con un suspiro, Alec asintió- "Sí. Por supuesto"

-"Reúne a tu equipo, Alec. Ponlos al día"

-"Sí, señor"- dijo Alec y salió de la oficina de Luke.

En el piso de oficinas, Jace se levantó de un salto de su escritorio- "¿Bien?"- preguntó.

Cogiendo su teléfono, Alec envió un mensaje de texto rápido a Helen, a quien le había advertido sobre el caso y ya había accedido a ayudar si Luke aprobaba llamarlos.

_'Dijo que sí' – AL 0924_

-"Me permitió llamarlos como consultores. Nada oficial hasta que tengamos un tercer cuerpo"

-"Eso es optimista"- se burló Jace.

-"Es honesto"- argumentó Alec- "Sabes que, si no lo detenemos, lo hará de nuevo. No voy a _dejar_ que sea Magnus"

El teléfono de Alec sonó con un mensaje de texto.

_'Llegamos en quince'_ – HB 0927

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Treinta minutos después, Alec reunió a su equipo en la sala de conferencias.

Helen se sentó entre sus hermanos, Mark y Julian; Emma al lado de Jace y Sean, ambos repantigados en sus asientos. Livia estaba al lado de Sean, sentada primorosamente, con las manos en el regazo.

Livia generalmente no estaba en su equipo de investigación, aunque los oficiales uniformados solían hacer el trabajo pesado (papeleo, entrevistas en el vecindario, etc.), pero debido a que Ty Blackthorn todavía estaba de vacaciones, ella formaría parte del equipo. Sin el conocimiento de sus hermanos, Ty se había fugado a California con su novio, Kit Rook. Alec y Magnus se encontraron con ellos en un restaurante cuando llevaron a los niños a California para celebrar la adopción de Madzie. Debido a que Ty no deseaba que sus hermanos supieran nada, Alec había mantenido la boca cerrada, él no era quien para divulgar las noticias.

-"¿Qué está pasando, Alec?"- preguntó Helen.

Con un suspiro, Alec se sentó frente a ella en la mesa de conferencias- "Jace y yo estamos investigando dos asesinatos de hombres jóvenes, ambos inmigrantes asiáticos"

Alec vio el momento en que Helen entendió por qué estaba tan desesperado por cerrar este caso.

-"¿Magnus?"- preguntó ella. Mark se sacudió a su lado.

-"Está cubierto"- dijo Alec- "Contratamos a un segundo guardaespaldas y Will está en la ciudad"

-"¿Debido a esto?"

Jace asintió- "Sí. Él estaba preocupado. Intenté que se quedara en mi apartamento, pero está feliz en un hotel de Brooklyn. Está más cerca de donde se supone que debe estar"

-"Como sea"- continuó Alec- "Tenemos un pañuelo de la escena, bordado con las iniciales HE"

-"¿Alguna coincidencia?"- preguntó Mark.

-"Una. Amabas víctimas salieron con un hombre llamado Henry Echburg. Él no encaja con la descripción que Magnus nos dio"

-"¿Qué?"- interrumpió Mark- "¿_Magnus_ te la dio?"

-"¿Magnus ha visto a este hombre?"- preguntó Helen.

-"La noche que se encontró a la primera víctima, el sospechoso se acercó primero a Magnus"

-"¿Es una jodida broma?"- exigió Mark.

-"Mark"- comenzó Helen.

-"No. Este imbécil apunta a la familia, todos lo derrotaremos"

Alec sintió una calidez al pensar que Mark y los demás veían a Magnus como su familia. Le hizo sentir como si todos estuvieran juntos en esto.

-"El punto es que el novio de Echburg le dio una coartada. He revisado las imágenes de vigilancia en su edificio y parece que han sido honestos. Se lo envié a Simon para asegurarme de que no haya sido manipulado"

-"¿Crees que pudieron hacerlo?"- preguntó Jace.

-"No, pero solo quiero asegurarme. Echburg no coincide con la descripción que Magnus dio del sospechoso"

-"No sólo sobre su color"- añadió Jace- "También en su altura y complexión. Él es muy bajo. Demasiado rechoncho"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Alec dijo- "Bueno, tenemos que resolver esto. No dejaré que nadie lastime a Magnus"

-"¿Sigues creyendo que Magnus es un objetivo?"- preguntó Helen.

-"El sospechoso lo llamó y colgó"- dijo Jace- "Personalmente, no creo que Magnus sea sólo un objetivo. Él es el _objetivo_. Él es el _final_ _del juego_"

-"Tengo una cita con Jem mañana. Creo que me va a decir que la razón por la que está matando a estos hombres es porque _no son_ Magnus. Él _quiere_ lo que es mío"

Lo dijo con tanto veneno que Helen enarcó las cejas.

-"Lo que sea necesario"- dijo Mark, comprendiendo cómo se sentía Alec. Si Kieren estuviera en la misma situación, Mark estaría haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Haces _cualquier cosa_ por los que amas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En Teresa's, un restaurante polaco en Brooklyn Heights, Magnus examinaba los planes de la arquitecta, Adrianne Paget, para su hogar para jóvenes LGBTQ. Magnus decidió crear el lugar como una inspiración por Alec, quien había sido expulsado de su hogar a los diecisiete años, cuando salió del armario. Alec era la mayor inspiración que Magnus haya tenido jamás.

Nadie había hecho que su corazón palpitara como Alec. Nadie había hecho que amara tanto.

Magnus quería un refugio para aquellos niños cuyos padres preferirían deshacerse de ellos antes que aceptarlos. Si él podía ayudar a un niño a vivir a la altura de su potencial, a no tener dificultades para graduarse de la escuela secundaria y pagar las cuentas, a no vivir en la calle, estaría más que feliz.

Él quería darles esperanza. Esperanza para el futuro.

A su lado, Ragnor miró las especificaciones.

-"Necesitas agregar una sala de lectura. ¿Un aula?"

Volviéndose, Magnus miró a Ragnor- "¿Qué?"

-"Querrás darles a los niños oportunidades de aprendizaje adicionales. Lectores invitados, clases de aprendizaje a distancia, ese tipo de cosas, por lo que necesitarás un lugar para eso. Un aula"

Los ojos verde-dorado de Magnus se volvieron hacia Adrianne- "¿Anotaste eso?"

Adrianne tenía un cuaderno en la mesa y estaba tomando notas- "Lo tengo. Podemos tomar algo de espacio tanto del gimnasio como de los talleres y usarlo para el salón de clases. Fácilmente podría agregar ventanas en esta pared"- señaló el plano con el borrador romo de su lápiz- "Necesitarás salidas de emergencia allí, pero está a nivel del suelo, por lo que las ventanas son lo más sencillo"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Magnus dijo- "Hazlo. Lo aprobaré"

-"Lo tendré listo esta tarde. Entonces podemos comenzar a poner en práctica estos planes. ¿Acabó Terry con la demolición?"

Terry, el contratista de Magnus, era un hombre robusto que amaba la etapa de demolición en un proyecto. Prácticamente se había lamido los labios cuando vio el edificio de doce pisos de Brooklyn que necesitaba ser destruido.

-"Ya sabes como es. Está listo para comenzar a armar cosas una vez que terminemos esto"

-"Me gustaría ver el espacio"- dijo Adrianne.

_Claro que si._

Magnus y Ragnor tenían una apuesta sobre si Terry y Adrianne se decidirían en algún momento de este año. Habían estado dando vueltas alrededor del otro durante aproximadamente tres años.

_Tenía que suceder pronto._

Magnus ya no podía soportar la tensión entre ellos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Con sus nuevos ojos de color azul zafiro, el sospechoso conocido como HE observaba a Magnus inclinarse sobre los planos.

Era tan atractivo, con su cabello perfectamente estilizado y sus inusuales ojos verde-dorado. ¿Cómo podría alguien como Alec Lightwood, un hombre que nunca había llegado a nada, merecer a Magnus? Alec sólo era bueno por su brutalidad. HE podía fríamente admitir que Alec era atractivo en un nivel puramente físico, pero un hombre de la posición de Magnus no podría tener nada en común con un bruto como Alec.

Podía ver lo protector que Alec era, ¿y por qué no debería serlo? Lo demostraba ese gigante que se encontraba cerca de Magnus, examinando el restaurante. Sus ojos habían aterrizado en HE no menos de tres veces. Él siguió escondiéndose detrás de una planta.

El gorila que protegía a Magnus era un buen elemento de disuasión. No podía acercarse a Magnus porque la montaña de hombre lo destruiría antes de llegar lo bastante cerca como para llevárselo.

Pero haría su movimiento pronto y Magnus _sería_ suyo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo tendrá nuevo ataque, adorabilidad familiar y un poco de sexy Malec

Con un suspiro, Alec se subió al podio. _Odiaba_ las conferencias de prensa. No era porque odiara hablar con la gente o se sintiera nervioso de hablar en público. Sino que odiaba ser el centro de atención. Se había acostumbrado a que todos miraran a Jace cuando estaban juntos. Jace era como el oro, siempre exigiendo que cada ojo gravitara hacia él. Alec estaba acostumbrado a ser invisible. Hasta que conoció a Magnus, Alec nunca había sido la primera opción de alguien. Era difícil admitir que no sólo había aceptado el estar solo, sino que lo esperaba.

Hasta Magnus.

Alec no lo _entendió_ del todo, pero después de cinco años, había aprendido a aceptarlo.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Alec comenzó a hablar- "Buenas tardes, soy el detective Lightwood-Bane, investigador principal de los homicidios de Marcus Ru y Arthit Prasert"

Los reporteros de los medios comenzaron a gritarle. Él sólo se quedó allí, ignorando las preguntas que le lanzaban, negándose a responder. Cuando continuó de pie en silencio, los gritos se calmaron.

-"El Departamento de Policía de Nueva York, mi equipo, mi compañero y yo estamos haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar al asesino de estos dos hombres. Nos gustaría advertir a todos que sean precavidos cuando salgan durante la noche. Por lo que hemos descubierto, el asesino frecuenta los antros de la ciudad. Por favor, si deciden salir por la noche, tengan cuidado. Nos gustaría que todos estén atentos a este hombre"- Alec sabía que las estaciones de televisión mostrarían una copia del dibujo y la imagen fija de los videos de seguridad de HE.

-"Si ustedes o alguien que conozcan tiene una idea de quién es este hombre, o dónde podría estar, llame al número de la línea directa"- dijo Alec, seguro de que el número de teléfono sería impuesto sobre su pecho- "Queremos que todos tomen precauciones y, si ven a este hombre, no duden en llamar. Tengo unos minutos para preguntas"- les dijo Alec mientras Jace se movía para pararse a su lado.

Había tanta gente gritando preguntas que Alec no sabía por dónde empezar, así que señaló una al azar.

-"Detective, ¿es cierto que el asesino está apuntando a inmigrantes asiáticos?"

-"No hay suficiente evidencia para confirmar eso"- respondió Alec.

-"Pero ambos hombres nacieron en países asiáticos"- argumentó un periodista.

-"Así es, pero el NYPD no quiere reducir la investigación por el momento"

-"¿Puede decirnos si el asesino está apuntando a hombres homosexuales?"

-"Nuevamente, no queremos restringirnos"

-"¿No cree que _deberían_ reducir su investigación? ¿No cree que debería proteger a las posibles víctimas?"

-"No podemos proteger a las posibles víctimas si reducimos nuestra investigación al posible grupo de víctimas que sean inmigrantes asiáticos homosexuales"

-"¡Detective!"- gritó uno- "¿Es cierto que su esposo, Magnus Bane, fue blanco del asesino?"

Los ojos azules de Alec escanearon a la multitud y encontraron al que lo había dicho- "Un hombre se acercó a mi esposo la noche que asesinaron a Marcus Ru. Este hombre coincidía con la descripción del sujeto desconocido. No podemos decir, en este momento, si él era un objetivo, pero estamos abiertos a esa posibilidad"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras Alec hablaba con los medios en la sala de prensa, un par de falsos ojos color zafiro, los mismos que, apenas dos horas antes, habían observado a Magnus comer y discutir sobre un edificio, vigilaban a Alec. El sudes conocido como HE se encontraba apoyado contra la pared en la parte de atrás de la habitación.

_¿Creen que Magnus es un objetivo?_

Magnus era _mucho más_.

Magnus era perfecto. Era hermoso, inteligente, poderoso, impulsado y amable. Todo en él, todo sobre ÉL.

Él _amaba_ a Magnus. Él lo amaría más de lo que Alec Lightwood podría jamás. Alec Lightwood, quien apenas era lo bastante inteligente para terminar la escuela secundaria, quien no se preocupaba tanto por Magnus y sus hijos como para renunciar a su lamentable y humilde trabajo para criar a esos niños.

Él se quedaría en casa para cuidar a los niños. Él _si_ amaba a Magnus lo suficiente para cuidar de él, Max, Madzie y Rafael. _Él_ podría amarlos mejor, más profundo de lo que podría hacerlo Alec.

Sólo tenía que rescatar a Magnus de la infelicidad que le estaba causando en su familia. _Él_ salvaría a Magnus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cerrando la puerta de la casa, Alec se encontró con los ojos bicolores de Gwyn- "¿Todo está bien aquí?"

Gwyn respondió con voz áspera- "Si, todo bien. Magnus tuvo una reunión para almorzar con un arquitecto. Pasó el resto del día en su oficina"

Alec asintió.

-"Ellos están en la cocina"- dijo Andrew- "Han decidido hacerte la cena"

Alec no gimió, pero quería hacerlo. Magnus no cocinaba bien, y él no era mucho mejor. Confiaban mucho en las comidas pre-cocinadas y para llevar. Era tan dulce que Magnus quisiera prepararle la cena, así que decidió comer lo que fuera.

-"Voy a ver cómo están. Gracias chicos"

Dirigiéndose a la cocina, Alec reprimió un bostezo. Estaba agotado, pero _necesitaba_ a su familia, quería verlos, oírlos, estar con ellos.

En la cocina, Alec encontró a Magnus dirigiendo a Madzie mientras ella agitaba algo. Apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, observó a su familia cocinar juntos, tratando de hacer algo bueno por él. Nadie se había preocupado tanto como para hacer algo sólo para demostrarle que era amado.

Magnus colocó algo en el horno y, cuando se enderezó, vio a Alec en la entrada. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, sus ojos se arrugaron en las esquinas.

-"¿Cómo estuvo tu día, cariño?"

-"¡Papá!"- gritaron tres voces emocionadas y Alec fue bombardeado con abrazos complacidos.

Cuando Alec abrazó a sus hijos, se encontró con los ojos de Magnus- "Mejor ahora, amor. Mucho mejor ahora"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esa noche, Alec se sentó en la cama de Rafael, escuchándolo leer en voz alta. Odiaba perderse la mayoría de estos momentos. Trabajaba tanto que sus hijos parecían estar creciendo sin él. Era... desalentador

-"¿Papá?"- dijo Rafael.

-"¿Hmm?"

-"¿Papi está en peligro otra vez?"

Alec suspiró- "Sí. Creemos que si"

-"¿Alguien que está detrás de él mató a alguien?"

Alec asintió- "Sí. A dos personas"

Magnus y Alec nunca les habían mentido a los niños, no querían que los consideraran mentirosos. Rafael había pasado demasiado tiempo en las calles y sólo estaba aprendiendo a ser un niño. El niño sabía que no existía ni Santa, ni el Conejo de Pascua, pero nunca arruinó eso para los demás. Era un chico dulce que quería asegurarse de que su hermanito y su hermana fueran inocentes el mayor tiempo posible.

El chico que nunca tuvo esa inocencia infantil estaba _decidido_ a asegurarse de que sus hermanos permanecieran así.

Alec sabía que Rafael entendía más que Max y Madzie, así que entendería lo que estaba diciendo.

-"No estoy preocupado por papi"- dijo Rafael, sus ojos oscuros fijos en los de Alec- "Sé que lo cuidarás. Siempre proteges a las personas que amas. Y amas mucho a papi"

Con una sonrisa, Alec dijo- "Sí. Lo amo mucho. Sabes que también te amo a ti, a tu hermano y a tu hermana, ¿verdad?"

Rafael asintió- "Lo sé. Eres el mejor papá que podría haber pedido. Nunca pensé que tendría padres, pero... me encontraste. Me encontraste y me salvaste. Se quedaron conmigo"

Acunando la mejilla de Rafael, Alec dijo- "Por supuesto que sí. Fuiste nuestro desde el principio"

Alec se paró y arropó a Rafael- "Ahora duérmete. Tienes escuela mañana"

-"Te quiero, papá"

-"También te quiero, Rafa. Te veré en la mañana"

Cerrando la puerta, Alec entró al dormitorio que compartía con Magnus. Él se encontraba sentado en su cama, vistiendo solo sus bóxers, leyendo una gruesa novela de pasta dura. Desnudándose, Alec se deslizó bajo las sábanas.

Magnus dejó su libro a un lado y se volvió hacia él- "Sabes que te veías muy sexy en tu conferencia de prensa. Feroz y hermoso"

Acomodándose contra Alec, Magnus dejó un beso contra su pecho.

-"¿En serio?"- preguntó Alec.

-"Siempre, cariño"

-"Me ves con amor" dijo Alec, envolviendo un brazo a su alrededor.

Magnus lo miró y lo besó, deslizando su lengua para probar a Alec. Las manos de Magnus vagaron por el cuerpo de Alec, encendiéndole mientras el beso se ponía caliente y húmedo.

Duro en sus bóxers, Alec empujó contra él. Enredó su mano alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Magnus y lo atrajo hacia adelante en un beso abrasador. Magnus se inclinó para tomar la erección de Alec a través del fino algodón de sus bóxers. Alec soltó un gemido poco masculino, pero Magnus nunca lo juzgaría por sus reacciones.

La cálida mano de Magnus se deslizó bajo la cintura de su ropa interior para agarrar la carne dura que encontró allí- "Oh cariño. Me robas el aliento"

Con movimientos lentos y firmes, Magnus bombeó su erección. Alec no pudo hablar. Le encantaba la sensación de Magnus contra él y todo lo que podía hacer era empujar en el puño de Magnus.

Si Alec no estuviera ya enamorado de Magnus, sus manos mágicas serían suficientes para hacer que cayera irremediablemente enamorado de él.

Mientras Magnus acariciaba a Alec, deslizó su propia erección debajo de sus calzoncillos y se acarició mientras veía a Alec disfrutar de lo que estaba haciendo.

Enterrando sus dedos en el cabello de Magnus, Alec lo besó, lo probó, lo amó.

Magnus se apartó, quitándole la ropa interior y poniéndolo boca abajo. De pie, Magnus se quitó la última prenda y buscó en el cajón de la cama para sacar el lubricante. Apretó un poco en sus dedos y rodeó la fruncida entrada de Alec con su dedo mojado. Con la otra mano, Magnus acarició gentilmente el trasero de Alec.

Alec gimió cuando el dedo de Magnus lo penetró. Suavemente, Magnus lo abrió, agregando un segundo dedo.

Cuando Magnus deslizó un tercer dedo dentro de él, Alec dio un empujón hacia atrás, tomando todo lo que pudo.

Gimió cuando Magnus dio una lamida sobre su entrada.

-"Ahora, Mags. Por favor, amor. No me hagas esperar"

-"Tranquilo, cariño. Obtendrás lo que quieres pronto"

A la deriva, Alec sintió una oleada de sensaciones cuando los dedos de Magnus empujaron y retrocedieron, rodeándolo y abriéndose en tijera, mientras sus labios se deslizaban sobre la espalda de Alec, mientras su voz resoplaba con pequeños murmullos en el oído de Alec.

Cuando apartó los dedos, Alec gimió en señal de protesta. Con manos gentiles, Magnus lo instó a ponerse de espaldas. Después de colocar un poco de lubricante en su erección, Magnus se alineó con la entrada de Alec y lentamente, cuidadosamente entró en él.

Magnus retrocedió un poco y luego volvió a entrar. Alec se arqueó contra él con un sollozo de placer.

En ese momento, Magnus perdió el control. Habiendo desaparecido su finura habitual, Magnus tomó a Alec en un ritmo brutal y no dejó de complacerlos.

Alec sabía que no iba a durar mucho más tiempo, pero quería esperar a Magnus, quien sostuvo sus caderas mientras empujaba contra él. El miembro de Magnus conectaba con su próstata una y otra vez. Alec jadeaba, gemía, gritaba y suplicaba.

Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de agarrar su erección antes de que su orgasmo lo golpeara. Con la cabeza hacia atrás, se arqueó y gritó el nombre de Magnus.

Sintiendo a Alec tensarse a su alrededor, Magnus presionó sus labios con fuerza contra los de Alec mientras empujaba dos veces más, antes de inundar su pasaje.

Alec lo sostuvo con fuerza, sin permitir que se quitara de encima, incluso mientras se ablandaba en su interior y se deslizaba fuera- "Sólo dame un segundo"- dijo.

-"Todo el tiempo que necesites, amor"

Magnus besó la columna de su cuello, deleitándose con el suspiro que soltó Alec. Cuando sintió que comenzaba a quedarse dormido, Magnus lo despertó y le dijo- "Ven, cariño. Vamos a bañarnos, luego puedes dormir"

Alec, agotado y satisfecho, se dejó guiar al baño y le dio a Magnus toda su confianza. Todo su amor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras Magnus le hacía el amor a su esposo, el sudes, conocido sólo como HE, salía con un nuevo hombre de Tryst, un nuevo club en Manhattan orientado hacia la gente joven. Era la primera vez que se iba con uno de ellos. Este era... bueno, él era brillante como Magnus. No tan encantador, ni inteligente, pero era hermoso y vibrante.

Serviría por ahora.

-"¿Por qué no me has dicho tu nombre?"- preguntó el hombre.

-"Sin nombres"- le respondió- "Lo prefiero de esa manera"

El hombre se encogió de hombros- "Como quieras"- dijo.

HE no tomó un taxi. Bowling Green no estaba muy lejos. Terminaría allí rápidamente. Él no tenía mucho interés en acostarse con este hombre. Iba a hacerlo, pero _en realidad_ no quería.

El hombre que lo acompañaba se detuvo de repente, frunciendo las cejas mientras miraba a HE- "Me resultas un poco familiar"

-"¿En serio? No creo que nos hayamos conocido"

-"No"- respondió el hombre- "No nos conocemos. Es otra cosa. Algo molesto"

HE lo miró y vio el momento en que lo descubrió.

-"Sabes que"- comenzó el hombre que había elegido- "Tal vez deberíamos hacer esto en otro momento. De hecho, estoy muy cansado y tengo que trabajar mañana. Gracias por pensar en mí, pero me voy a casa"

-"No lo harás"- respondió HE- "Vas a quedarte aquí"

-"Yo–"

HE negó con la cabeza.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron de par en par- "No te quiero"

-"Eso es bueno. Porque tampoco eres a quien quiero"


	9. Chapter 9

Un sonido despertó a Alec, quien rodó y tomó su teléfono por instinto. Con un gemido, respondió- "Lightwood"

-"Centralita, Detective Lightwood-Bane. Repórtese al parque Bowling Green. Homicidio confirmado"

-"Enterado"- respondió Alec- "ETA: treinta minutos"

-"De acuerdo, señor"

Alec no se despidió, simplemente colgó.

-"¿Otro?"- preguntó Magnus a su lado- "¿Es lo mismo de antes?"

-"La centralita no lo dijo, pero supongo que sí. Está en Bowling Green. Es un parque pequeño, por lo que... Quédate aquí. No salgas de la casa hoy"

-"Debo llevar a Rafa a la escuela. Madzie y Max tienen preescolar a los ocho. Luego tendré que ir por ellos al mediodía"

-"Hablaré con Andrew. Magnus, por favor. _Por favor _no salgas de la casa. Estoy tan asustado. Apenas puedo respirar. Estoy... Nunca he sentido tanto miedo. Ni siquiera cuando te esposaron a ese jodido poste. Eso fue por odio. Esta vez... creo que se trata de amor. Pienso que este tipo está enamorado de ti"

-"¿Qué evidencia tienes de eso?"

-"Es una corazonada. Veré a Jem hoy y creo que él me dirá lo mismo. Mags, amor, no quiero vivir sin ti. No puedo vivir sin ti"

Magnus acunó su mandíbula- "Nunca tendrás que vivir sin mí. Siempre estaré aquí. Te asegurarás de eso"

-"¿Qué pasa si no soy lo suficientemente bueno? ¿Qué pasa si no trabajo lo suficientemente rápido o con suficiente inteligencia?"

-"Eres el mejor, querido. No hay nadie en quien confíe más que en ti. Nadie"

-"Pero no estoy contigo todo el tiempo"

-"Sin embargo, dejas a Gwyn conmigo y él se asegura de que esté a salvo. Tú te aseguraste de que pueda estar a salvo"

-"Mags"- comenzó Alec.

Magnus se inclinó y lo besó- "Ni siquiera lo pienses, cariño. Eres perfecto. Eres inteligente, hermoso. Te amo y confío en ti. Cuidarás de todos, aunque me gustaría que te tomes más descansos. No tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie"

-"Necesito demostrártelo"

-"Lo has hecho una y otra vez, mi amor. No tienes que probarme nada más. Ahora, ve a tu escena del crimen. No saldré de la casa. Le pediré a Andrew que lleve a los niños a la escuela y luego los traiga aquí. Haré que Ragnor cancele mis reuniones y venga aquí para ayudarme con el trabajo que necesito terminar hoy. No te preocupes, cariño. Vamos a estar bien. Encontrarás a este asesino. Vas a detenerlo"

Alec se puso de pie- "Espero que tengas razón"

-"La tengo. Ahora, sal y encuentra a este imbécil"

Inclinándose, Alec obtuvo un beso de despedida- "Lo prometo, amor. Nada te pasará. No mientras haya aliento en mi cuerpo"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec estaba de pie junto al cuerpo de Hayato Pierce, observando con el ceño fruncido. Se encontraba desnudo, los muslos cortados como los demás, pero su rostro estaba magullado y su cabeza sangraba.

Mirando a Jace, Alec preguntó- "¿Por qué con este fue diferente?"

Jace miró al joven- "No lo sé. ¿Quizás hizo enojar al hijo de puta?"

Alec no estaba seguro. Esta era la primera vez que el asesinato parecía remotamente emocional. Este hombre no estaba limpio como los otros. Había sido un acto cruel y feo.

-"¿Crees que tal vez él no estaba _dispuesto_?"- preguntó Julian- "¿Crees que el sospechoso tuvo que obligarlo?"

-"Julian, Emma, un favor investiguen sus movimientos de la noche anterior. Descubramos si lo agarraron en alguna parte"

Emma asintió- "Nos pondremos a eso"

Cuando Emma y Julian se marcharon, Alec se volvió hacia Jace- "Investígalo. Obtén todo lo que puedas"

Jace respondió- "De acuerdo"

Alec suspiró y miró al chico muerto en el suelo. Él había sufrido más que los otros dos. Le habían lastimado más que a los otros dos.

Cuando Catarina Loss, médico forense, se acercó a él, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro- "Este no es como los demás"

Catarina había estado trabajando casi sin parar desde que esto comenzó. Apenas había terminado con un cuerpo, antes de tener otro en su mesa de operaciones.

-"No. ¿Puedes decirme qué le ha hecho? ¿Me das la causa de muerte?"

-"Parece que la causa es la herida en el muslo, pero esa herida en la cabeza lo habría matado en algún momento"- Catarina se agachó junto a él, inclinándose hacia la víctima- "De una mirada superficial, puedo decirte que su cráneo se ha roto. Esto es muy irregular"

Asintiendo, Alec dijo- "Sólo consígueme lo que puedas cuando puedas. Por favor, que sea rápido, Cat. Tenemos... No creo que vaya a esperar mucho más antes de que haga un movimiento contra Magnus"

Catarina se volvió hacia él- "Seré rápida"

-"Gracias"- dijo Alec, alejándose de ella. Mandó un mensaje a Magnus mientras cruzaba la hierba hacia el primero en la escena.

.

_'Por favor, dime que todavía estás en la cama'_ – AL 0439

_'No, cariño. Estoy sentado a la mesa bebiendo mi primera taza de café. Estoy terminando algunas cosas antes de que llegue Ragnor y debo hacer que los niños vayan a la escuela'_ – MB 0441

_'Al menos estás en casa. Te amo'_ \- AL 0442

_'Yo también te amo'_ – MB 0443

.

Alec guardó su teléfono cuando llegó con el primer oficial en la escena- "Oficial"- dijo Alec a modo de saludo.

-"Detective"- dijo ella.

-"Descríbeme todo"

-"Si señor"- respondió ella- "Mi compañero y yo estábamos persiguiendo a un ladrón a través del parque y... bueno, señor, literalmente tropecé con la víctima. Mi compañero había dado un giro para intentar interceptar al asaltante, no sé si lo atrapó"

-"¿Así que tropezaste con el cuerpo?"

-"Sí, señor"- dijo, con vergüenza.

-"Tranquila, no tienes ningún problema. Has hecho un buen trabajo. ¿Le informaste a la centralita que este era mi caso?"

"Sí, señor"

-"¿Cómo lo supiste?"- preguntó Alec.

-"Porque"- dijo la joven oficial- "Veo las noticias, señor. Vi su conferencia de prensa. Están buscando a alguien que asesina hombres asiáticos y los abandona en parques. Este es un hombre asiático que fue dejado en un parque. Le dije a la centralita que se trataba de su caso"

Alec observó a la oficial por cualquier asomo de mentira que pudiera distinguirse en su voz o en su rostro. Ella fue franca y honesta Fue lindo verlo.

-"¿Me equivoqué?"- preguntó ella- "¿No era así?"

-"No, tenías razón. Es de los míos. Buen trabajo. Me gustaría obtener una copia de su informe sobre este incidente tan pronto como haya terminado"

-"Lo tendrá, señor"

Mientras Alec observaba al joven oficial alejarse, Jace se acercó a él- "Tengo la información"

Alec asintió- "De acuerdo, dime"

-"Hayato Pierce, 21 años. Era su cumpleaños"

-"Carajo"- gimió Alec- "Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Este chico fue atacado en su cumpleaños?"

-"Vigésimo primer cumpleaños"- confirmó Jace- "El pariente más cercano es un hermano en Sacramento. No hay más familia Los padres murieron en un accidente aéreo hace unos seis años. Él y su hermano estaban bajo la tutela del estado, permanecieron en el mismo hogar adoptivo hasta que fueron mayores para el sistema. La madre de Hayato, Rei Pierce, vino de Japón. Conoció y se casó con su padre, Thomas Pierce, cuando estuvo destinado allí por el ejército. Se mudaron aquí cuando Hayato tenía dos años.

-"Actualmente es estudiante de Literatura en NYU. Se graduaría en mayo. Ningún registro criminal Archivos juveniles sellados, pero eso es de esperarse en un chico del sistema. Es un buen chico, Alec. Inteligente. Tal vez se dio cuenta de quién era el sospechoso y trató de escapar"

-"¿Tienes el número del hermano?"- preguntó Alec, sin querer especular por el momento.

-"Sí"- le dijo Jace.

-"Lo llamaré cuando lleguemos a la estación. Él necesita saber que su hermano se ha ido. ¿Es mayor o menor?"

-"Más joven. Tiene dieciocho años, es estudiante de primer año en la Universidad de California"

Alec asintió- "Pobre chico"

Jace no responde, pero estaba de acuerdo. El muchacho había perdido a sus padres y ahora a su hermano, era un duro golpe después del otro.

-"Llamaré al chico cuando salga el sol. De nada sirve despertarlo"

Alec miró el cuerpo que Catarina estaba ayudando a colocar en una bolsa negra. Ella lo miró y le hizo un gesto sutil para hacerle saber que ella conseguiría la máxima información tan rápido como pudiera. Alec necesitaba saber todo tan rápido como pudiera obtenerlo. Tenía que conseguir justicia para las víctimas.

Debía proteger a Magnus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fuera de la oficina de Jem, Alec miraba fijamente la pared. _Necesitaba_ hablar con él, _necesitaba_ obtener el perfil de este asesino. Cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió, Alec saltó, casi con miedo de ver al psicólogo. Jem salió de la oficina y le sonrió- "Alec"- dijo a modo de saludo- "Por favor entra"

Alec pasó junto a él y Jem preguntó- "¿Todo bien?"

-"No"- respondió Alec- "En realidad, no"

-"Dime lo que pasa"- dijo Jem, cerrando la puerta de la oficina.

Caminando de un lado a otro, Alec le dijo- "Acabamos de encontrar una tercera víctima y él es igual que los demás"

-"Supongo que te refieres a que cae en el mismo tipo de víctima que los dos anteriores"

-"Sí"

-"¿Qué te tiene tan angustiado, Alec?"- preguntó Jem, su tono tan reconfortante como siempre.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Alec respondió- "Este asesinato no fue igual a los demás"

-"¿A qué te refieres?"

-"El sospechoso no solo lo cortó, no solo lo mató. Él _golpeó_ al hombre primero. Él... _Algo_ lo desequilibró. Algo hizo que se enojara lo suficiente como para arremeter contra la víctima con los puños. Tengo miedo de lo que haya sido. Tengo miedo de lo que significa esta escalada"

-"Crees que se está preparando para hacer un movimiento contra Magnus"

No fue una pregunta. Jem vio directo en el corazón de las cosas. _Vio_ la razón del terror profundo de Alec. Y no lo juzgó por ello.

-"Creo que tienes razón en tener miedo, Alec. Creo que su sospechoso planea llegar a Magnus, y que las precauciones que estás tomando para mantenerlo a salvo son correctas. Lo pensará dos veces antes de moverse hacia él con un guardaespaldas como Gwyn cerca. Tenga la certeza de que Magnus está a salvo"

-"Por ahora. ¿Qué pasará cuando Gwyn se vaya? ¿Esperará si nosotros no lo atrapamos?"

Con un suspiro, Jem asintió- "Sí, creo que lo haría. Si este caso se enfría, este sospechoso _esperará_ la oportunidad de tener a Magnus"

-"Dímelo todo, Jem. Necesito saberlo"

De mala gana, Jem dijo- "Esperará. Basándome en lo poco que sabemos de los primeros dos cuerpos, es una persona paciente. Él puede esperar mucho tiempo. Su última víctima, sin embargo, cambio las cosas. La causa de muerte es la misma que las otras dos, pero la violencia escalada me preocupa"

Suspirando, Alec siguió paseando- "¿Le haría daño a Magnus?"

Jem tocó el hombro de Alec- "Si este asesino persigue a Magnus, y estoy convencido de que es así, él mantendrá a Magnus por un tiempo. No _quiere_ lastimarlo, al menos todavía. Cuando, y si consiguiera ponerle las manos encima (algo que dudo estando tú a cargo de la situación), se daría cuenta de que Magnus no va a estar a la altura de sus expectativas. Sería entonces cuando lo lastimaría"

Alec asintió. Él ya se había dado cuenta de eso.

-"Vas a mantener a tu esposo a salvo, Alec. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte"

-"Pero me preocupa. Mi esposo está en peligro. Él podría... Yo podría..."

-"Alec"- dijo Jem más bruscamente de lo que solía hacer- "Magnus está en buenas manos. Lo vas a cuidar. Siempre lo haces. Por ahora debes mantenerte positivo"

-"¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?"

-"Simplemente amando a tu familia. Anhela un futuro. Trabaja para llevar a este hombre ante la justicia. Diviértete. Como en tu cena de mañana por la noche"

Alec no había pensado en eso. A él realmente no le importaba una estúpida fiesta. En este momento no.

Con un suspiro, Alec se volvió hacia la puerta- "Si piensas en otra cosa, ¿me lo dirías?"

-"Por supuesto. Te enviaré una copia de mi informe"

-"Gracias, Jem. Por todo"

-"Cuando quieras, Alec. Si me necesitas, estoy aquí"

Alec salió de la oficina, no sintiéndose mejor que cuando ingresó.


	10. Chapter 10

Alec se despertó antes que Magnus y mucho antes de que se activara la alarma. Girando, extendió la mano y tocó el pecho desnudo de Magnus, deslizó la mano por su cuerpo y agarró su erección. Magnus inspiró profundamente y lentamente abrió sus ojos.

-"Estás juguetón esta mañana"- dijo Magnus.

-"No soy el que se despertó con la erección del siglo"

-"¿Del siglo? ¿Esta es la mejor que he tenido?"

Alec besó un lado de su cuello- "Todas son de lo mejor. Adoro todo sobre ti, amor"

Magnus volvió su rostro hacia Alec y lo besó- "Te amo, Alexander"

Alec se deslizó sobre el cuerpo de Magnus, alineando sus erecciones- "Yo también te amo, Magnus"

Magnus gimió cuando Alec agarró el lubricante de la mesita de noche y vertió un poco en su mano. Moviendo la mano hacia abajo, sujeto ambos miembros y comenzó a acariciarlos. Arqueándose, Magnus gimió su nombre.

Con una sonrisa, Alec aceleró el ritmo, masturbándolos a ambos.

Las reacciones de Magnus, sus jadeos y gemidos guiaron a Alec al orgasmo mientras que también hacía llegar a Magnus. Él movía sus caderas al mismo ritmo que Alec deslizaba su mano sobre ellos.

-"Alexander. Por favor. Estoy tan cerca..."

-"Córrete, amor. Adelante. Quiero ver cómo te corres"

Magnus se arqueó y contuvo la respiración cuando su orgasmo lo golpeó. Ver el rostro de Magnus retorcerse con un placer tan intenso que parecía doler llevó a Alec al límite. Su clímax lo alcanzó, extendiendo su placer sobre su estómago y el de Magnus.

Cuando bajaron de su clímax, Alec dijo- "Vamos, tomemos una ducha. Estamos asquerosos"

-"Mmmm. Valió la pena"- dijo Magnus con una sonrisa.

Alec le besó la mejilla- "Siempre"

Mientras salía de la cama, Alec entró satisfecho en el baño. Comenzaba la ducha cuando Magnus entró al baño.

-"¿Estás bien, amor?"- preguntó Alec.

Con un bostezo, Magnus respondió- "Estoy genial. ¿Recuerdas la cena de esta noche, verdad?"

-"Sí"- dijo Alec, abriendo la puerta de la ducha y extendiendo una mano para ayudar a Magnus a entrar en ella.

-"Eres todo un caballero esta mañana"- dijo Magnus, pensando en lo considerado que Alec había sido, asegurándose de que terminara antes de buscar su propio placer.

-"Tengo que asegurarme de que te sientas bien, amor"- dijo Alec.

Tan pronto como Alec se metió en la ducha, Magnus envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y presionó su cuerpo con el del suyo- "¿Siempre lo haces, cariño?"

Se lavaron el uno al otro lánguidamente, explorando el cuerpo del otro. Las manos de Magnus se tocaban y se deslizaban sobre Alec, razón por la cual salió de la casa más tarde de lo que había planeado.

Pero después de dos orgasmos en una mañana, Alec se sentía bastante bien.

Magnus lo besó suavemente en la puerta y lo vio caminar hacia la entrada del metro a una cuadra de su casa.

-"Él puede cuidarse solo"- le dijo Gwyn a Magnus desde el sofá.

Con su bata de seda azul y dorado, Magnus se volvió con un chillido muy poco masculino- "¿Cómo puedes ser _tan_ sigiloso con tu tamaño?"

-"Es una habilidad adquirida"- dijo Gwyn.

Con una sonrisa, Magnus pasó a su lado y se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse.

Saciado y satisfecho con la forma en que había ido la mañana, hasta el momento, Magnus sacó un par de pantalones negros para usar con una camisa de seda azul con cuello alto y el broche de zafiro que Alec le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Se decidió por sus zapatos negros de silla de montar. Antes de vestirse, Magnus se dirigió al baño.

Después de estilizar su cabello y aplicarse maquillaje, delineador con brillo y ojos ahumados. La franja azul en su flequillo se vería bien en la cena.

Vestido, Magnus salió de la habitación e hizo una taza de café. Puso gofres congelados en la tostadora y sirvió leche en tazas para los niños.

-"¿Te gustaría una taza de café, Gwyn?"

-"Si, gracias"- respondió Gwyn, sentado en el bar- "¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le tomará a tu esposo encontrar a tu acosador?"

-"No debería llevarle mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera ha tenido este caso por una semana"

-"Me malinterpretas"- dijo Gwyn- "Me gusta Nueva York y me gustaría quedarme más tiempo"

-"¿En serio?"- preguntó Magnus.

-"Sí"

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro- "¿Qué tan convencido estas de seguir trabajando para Will?"

-"Me agrada Will. Es buen hombre y un buen jefe, así que no tengo nada en contra de él. Honestamente, depende de la oferta que me hicieran"

-"Bueno, necesito un jefe de seguridad..."

-"¿Eso es una oferta?"

-"Cuando esto termine, me gustaría ofrecerte un contrato"

-"¿De verdad?"

-"Si, de verdad"- respondió Magnus.

-"Lo pensaré"- respondió Gwyn.

-"Mientras no escuche un 'no', mi oferta será generosa"

-"Estoy seguro de que así será. Sólo necesito pensar en ello"

-"¿Tienes familia en Londres?"

-"No"- respondió Gwyn- "Ya no me queda familia"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Magnus respondió- "Yo no tenía familia antes de Alec y los niños. Mi madre se suicidó cuando apenas tenía ocho años y no quiero tener nada que ver con mi padre, que la abandonó cuando ella estaba embarazada. Cuando vine a Estados Unidos, me pusieron en el sistema de acogida. Tuve un hermano adoptivo a quien idealicé. Rafa lleva su nombre. Fue asesinado en una pelea de pandillas cuando yo tenía doce años. Me mudé mucho después de eso, a un montón de casas temporales. Nadie _realmente_ me quería, no realmente... hasta Alec"

Inseguro de por qué le había dicho a Gwyn todo eso, Magnus sirvió dos tazas de café y puso los gofres en los platos- "No soy muy buen cocinero; no estoy seguro de si te has dado cuenta"

-"Me di cuenta"- respondió Gwyn- "Deberías tomar alguna clase"

-"Probablemente tengas razón"- dijo Magnus, poniendo los platos y tazas para los niños sobre la mesa- "Eso sorprendería a Alec"

-"Estoy seguro de que lo sorprendes a menudo"

-"Me gusta pensar que es así"- dijo Magnus, saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose al piso de arriba.

Despertó a Rafael y Madzie antes de entrar en la habitación de Max. Él chico era por mucho el más difícil de despertar. Max odiaba las mañanas. Suavemente, Magnus abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró. Encendiendo la lámpara en el escritorio de Max.

Estaba tendido en la cama, boca abajo, con una mano debajo de la almohada y la otra estirada, abierto y confiado. Mientras Magnus miraba a su hijo dormir, no pudo evitar pensar en la nota con la que lo habían encontrado cuando era un bebé.

'_¿Quién podría amarlo?'_

Magnus suspiró y se sentó al lado de Max, acariciando el cabello del niño. Él amaba a Max. Alec amaba a Max. La mujer que lo había abandonado, que lo había dejado en el umbral de una estación de policía, había sido el problema, no este dulce pequeño.

-"Max"- dijo Magnus- "Es hora de levantarse"

Max gimió cuando Magnus frotó su espalda. Se estiró y abrió un ojo medio centímetro.

-"Todavía no es hora"- gimió Max.

-"Lo es, amiguito. Tu desayuno está listo"

-"Cinco minutos más"- suplicó Max.

-"No puedo, pequeño. Tienes preescolar esta mañana. Debes levantarte y vestirte"

-"Aww, hombre"

-"Lo sé, es un asco, pero tenemos que hacer cosas que no queremos. Vamos"- dijo Magnus, obligando a Max a sentarse- "Muévete, Maxie"

Max gimió de nuevo.

-"Tienes que levantarte, chico"

-"Ya me levanté"- se quejó Max.

Eventualmente, Magnus sacó a Max de la cama y se vistió. Cuando Max bajó las escaleras, estaba adormilado y con los ojos somnolientos.

-"¿Por qué tenemos que levantarnos tan temprano?"

-"Es sólo la forma en que funciona el mundo. Come tu desayuno"

Refunfuñando, Max se sentó en su asiento y apoyó la cabeza en la mesa.

-"Vamos, Max"- dijo Rafael- "Come tu desayuno. Dormirás la siesta después del almuerzo"

-"Falta mucho para eso"

-"En realidad no"- dijo Rafael- "Puedes hacerlo"

Max se sentó y agarró su waffle- "No puedo esperar a la hora de la siesta"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de que Magnus dejó a los niños en sus escuelas, Magnus y Gwyn se dirigieron a la clase de defensa personal de Diana.

Cuando cayó sobre la colchoneta, _otra vez_, Magnus vio a Diana ponerse de pie y pasarse una mano por la frente- "Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Magnus"

-"¿Así? Siento que no estoy haciendo nada bien. Siento que mi espalda está lastimada por la frecuencia con la que aterrizó en el suelo"

-"De verdad lo estás haciendo muy bien. Tardas más que antes, y dudo que algún acosador que encuentres tenga mis habilidades"

-"Dudo que alguien tenga sus habilidades, señorita"- dijo Gwyn.

Diana se sonrojó... _en serio_ se sonrojó.

Viendo una oportunidad, Magnus dijo- "Diana, mi esposo y yo tendremos una cena esta noche y me encantaría que pudieras unirte a nosotros"

-"¿En serio?"

\- "Diana, he estado viniendo aquí por seis meses. Me gusta pensar que somos amigos. Además, tengo una oferta de trabajo de la que me gustaría hablar contigo"

-"¿Trabajo? No voy a renunciar a mi estudio"

-"Y no tendrás que hacerlo. Podemos hablar de ello esta noche si decides venir a la fiesta en mi casa de Brooklyn"

Diana miró a Gwyn- "De acuerdo, iré. ¿Es formal?"

-"Semi formal, en realidad. Estoy seguro de que lucirás encantadora. Ahora, si ustedes dos me disculpan, iré a ducharme y cambiarme"- se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Diana, susurrando- "No dejes que éste se escape"

Cuando se alejaba, escuchó a Diana preguntar- "Entonces, Gwyn, ¿vas a estar allí esta noche?"

Con una sonrisa, Magnus entró al vestuario, satisfecho con su progreso del día.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec casi gime cuando el teléfono de su escritorio sonó mientras estaba leyendo el informe del médico forense.

-"¿Y ahora qué?"- se preguntó.

Al levantar el teléfono, Alec respondió- "Lightwood, Homicidios"

-"¿Detective Lightwood-Bane?"- preguntó la persona al otro lado.

-"¿Sí?"- preguntó, sin prestar total atención. Estaba ocupado leyendo sobre todas las heridas que recibió su última víctima. Docenas de hematomas por puños. Aparentemente había hecho algo para molestar mucho al sospechoso.

-"Lo conozco"- dijo el hombre en la línea.

-"Disculpa, ¿quién habla?"- preguntó Alec, en realidad no debía disculparse porque la persona que llamaba había interrumpido su trabajo.

-"Soy Winston Talman"

-"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Sr. Talman?"

-"Me dieron su número en la recepción. Yo... Conozco al hombre que está buscando"

-"¿Qué hombre?"

-"El hombre matando a los hombres asiáticos. Lo conozco"

Alec se enderezó- "Dígame todo"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Averigüemos a quién buscamos!

-"Fui a la escuela con él. Nuestros padres son amigos"- dijo Winston.

-"Empieza con su nombre"- pidió Alec, respirando profundamente. Sacando un bolígrafo y una nota adhesiva para darle el nombre a Jace y que revisara los antecedentes.

-"¿Su nombre? ¡Ah! Si, lo siento, Hadley Eimer. Lo conocí cuando éramos niños, y luego en la escuela secundaria, en Connecticut"

Alec escribió el nombre- "¿Qué parte de Connecticut?"

-"New Haven"

Alec escribió eso y la palabra 'antecedentes' en la nota adhesiva. Chasqueando los dedos, Alec le tendió el papel a Jace. Poniéndose de pie, tomó la nota de Alec. Después de leerlo, Jace se volvió hacia su escritorio.

-"De acuerdo, bien. ¿Qué más puedes decirme?"

-"Él era raro. Me refiero a _más_ que en decir cosas extrañas o sexo extraño. Asustaba a la gente. Él... solía hablar de cómo se sentiría matar a alguien"

-"¿Eran amigos?"- preguntó Alec.

-"No. Lo veía cuando nuestros padres se reunían. Él... siempre me asustaba. Incluso cuando éramos niños"

-"¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde está?"

-"Difícilmente. No lo he visto desde las vacaciones de Navidad en nuestro último año. Se fue a vivir con su... ¿tío? Realmente no puedo recordar; pero él se fue y nunca volvió"

-"¿Cómo lo reconociste?"- preguntó Alec.

-"_Recuerdo _el rostro que me asustó durante tanto tiempo. Nunca lo olvidaría"

Mirando a Jace, quien asintió, Alec preguntó- "Si tengo más preguntas, ¿puedo llamarte?"

Después de tomar el número de teléfono de Wilson, Alec le dio las gracias y colgó.

-"¿Qué tienes?"- le preguntó a Jace.

-"Hadley Eimer III"- respondió Jace- "Treinta y cuatro, blanco. Ojos y cabello castaño. Hijo de Hadley Eimer II y su esposa Miranda. Ningún trabajo registrado"

-"¿Lo encontraste?"- preguntó Emma.

-"¿Alguna fotografía?"- preguntó Alec a Jace, ignorando a Emma.

Jace tomó una hoja de papel con una identificación de Hadley Eimer III- "Emma, envíale esto por fax a Magnus"

Alec escribió el número en una nota y se lo entregó. Emma tomó ambas cosas y se trasladó a la impresora/fax en la esquina del piso de oficinas.

Levantando su teléfono, Alec le envió un mensaje de texto a Magnus.

.

_'Enviándote un fax. Dime si reconoces a ese hombre'_ — AL 1328

_'Por supuesto cariño. Te avisaré en el momento que lo reciba'_ — MB 1329

.

Magnus tardó varios minutos en llamar a Alec.

-"¿Mags?"- dijo Alec al contestar su teléfono celular.

-"Hola cariño. Estoy mirando la foto que enviaste"

-"¿Y?"- preguntó Alec.

-"Con lentes de contacto y el cabello decolorado, lo cual estaba, este es el hombre que me coqueteó en Pandemonium"

-"Jace, dame una dirección"- ordenó Alec- "Gracias, amor"

-"De nada, cariño. Intenta no perderte mi cena"

-"No prometo nada, mi amor. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, pero no puedo decirte con seguridad que estaré allí"

-"Haz tu mejor esfuerzo, amor. Creo en ti"

Con una pequeña sonrisa privada, Alec dijo- "Cuídate, amor. No puedo vivir sin ti"

-"Nunca tendrás que hacerlo, Alexander"

-"Te amo"- dijo Alec.

-"Yo también te amo"- respondió Magnus- "Cuídate"

-"Siempre"

Alec colgó y miró a Jace.

-"Alquiló un departamento bajo su propio nombre. En Brooklyn"

-"¿Dónde?"- preguntó Alec.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec salió del lado del pasajero del vehículo policial de Jace. Al otro lado de la calle, podía ver el edificio de oficinas de Magnus.

-"Podía ver a Magnus"- susurró Alec- "Podía vigilar todos sus movimientos"

Jace miró el edificio- "Sabremos más cuando entremos"

Con un suspiro, Alec se apoyó en el auto de Jace para esperar la orden.

Al final resultó que, no tuvieron que esperar tanto tiempo.

Sean Nightraven y Livia Blackthorn llegaron en un coche patrulla y se estacionaron detrás de Jace. Estaban en una zona de no estacionar, pero como vehículos oficiales, no recibirían multas. Jace nunca se estacionaría en una zona roja. Amarilla... eso era un poco más indulgente para Jace.

-"Vengo con regalos, detectives"

-"¿Ese es el edificio de Magnus?"- preguntó Livia.

-"Hmm. No me extraña que tengas tanta prisa"- dijo Sean, siguiendo a Alec y Jace al edificio de apartamentos.

En el séptimo piso, Alec llegó a la puerta y, sin preámbulos, tocó. Después de unos minutos de silencio, Alec volvió a llamar- "¿Hadley Eimer?"

Cuando no respondió, Alec llamó- "Señor Eimer, soy el detective Lightwood-Bane de la policía de Nueva York. Tenemos una orden para ingresar a este local y catear el mismo con la intención de incautar todas y cada una de las pruebas encontradas en relación con una investigación activa de homicidios"- Al desenfundar su arma, Alec dijo- "Entraremos ahora, Sr. Eimer"

Alec estiro la mano para intentar abrir la puerta. No tenía seguro. Miró a Jace y asintió. Jace tomó su lugar al lado de Alec mientras empujaba la puerta para abrirla. Alec se movió a la izquierda mientras Jace giraba a la derecha, sacando las armas mientras revisaban el pequeño apartamento.

-"Despejado"- exclamó Jace.

-"Despejado"- respondió Alec.

Al regresar a la sala de estar, Alec encontró a Jace junto a una ventana donde estaba instalado un telescopio. Jace miró a través del ocular, observando hacia donde estaba dirigido. Cuando Jace se enderezó, sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los de Alec- "Vas a querer ver esto"- le dijo Jace.

Aprehensivamente, Alec se movió hacia el telescopio y, sabiendo que (o a quién) vería, presionaba su ojo contra el ocular.

Aunque lo esperaba, ver a Magnus de brazos cruzados, apoyando una cadera en su escritorio mientras hablaba con Ragnor y Tessa, enviaron un escalofrió por su columna vertebral. Magnus se veía increíble (como siempre) en su camisa de seda azul con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos mientras planeaba algo con la pareja sentada en las sillas rojas frente a su escritorio.

Enderezándose, Alec miró a Jace, Livia y Sean- "Vamos a buscar algo para encontrar a este cabrón"

No encontraron nada que indicara dónde se escondía Hadley Eimer, y dejaron una unidad para vigilarlo en caso de que regresara, sin embargo, encontraron muchas pruebas para acusarlo de varios cargos de asesinato, incluido un cuchillo con algo de sangre en la hoja, toallas manchadas de sangre en un cesto, sábanas manchadas de semen y fotografías de los difuntos... _Post_ mortem.

Pero el golpe de gracia fue lo que Sean encontró en un escondite en el dormitorio.

-"Tengo diarios"- dijo, sacando tres cuadernos de colores de la habitación.

-"¿Diarios?"- preguntó Alec, agarrando uno.

Lo abrió y leyó:

.

_8 de marzo_

_Hoy conocí al amor de mi vida._

_Nos conocimos en un evento, algo para niños en el sistema, uno al que mis padres me obligaron a ir, aunque yo no quería._

_Estoy muy contento de haberlo hecho._

_Nos encontramos en la mesa del buffet. No quería conversar con nadie, pero cuando lo vi sentí mariposas desgarrándome el estómago. Tenía tantos deseos de hablarle. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos sobre la mesa y casi me atraganté con mi propia lengua. Dios, son hermosos. Verde con motas de oro._

_Le dije hola._

_Él me respondió hola._

_Su voz es como melaza. Dulce, espesa. Sexy._

_Le pregunté su nombre y le di el mío._

_Magnus._

_Magnus Lightwood-Bane._

_Hace poco descubrí que Lightwood es el apellido de su esposo. Noté el anillo en su dedo cuando nos conocimos, pero lo descarté. ¿Por qué alguien que amaba a este increíble hombre le daría una banda tan simple? Quiero decir, me gusta la plata y el zafiro se adapta a Magnus, pero él merece diamantes. Él necesita brillar._

_Creo que su matrimonio puede ser pasado por alto._

_Si puedo lograr que me tome como amante, puedo hacer que se enamore de mí. Sólo necesito investigar más._

.

Alec dejo ese y recogió lo que supuso que era el último diario, encontrando la fecha del primer asesinato.

.

_6 de octubre_

_Lo vi esta noche. Hablé con él esta vez._

_No me reconoció como el hombre que vio en la mesa del buffet, o el que le entregó flores que pensó le enviaba su mediocre esposo. Él se emocionó tanto por ellas. Fue tan adorable_

_Es una pena que su esposo no lo entienda, que no le importe lo suficiente como para que Magnus se sienta especial. Él es tan especial, y quiero ser el que le muestre eso._

_Yo lo merezco, no Alec._

_Magnus está demasiado involucrado con ese estúpido hijo de puta como para notarme._

_¿Qué tiene Alec Lightwood que yo no tenga?_

_¿Cuál es su atractivo para Magnus?_

_Honestamente no entiendo, pero quiero hacerlo. Necesito resolver esto. Puedo ser cualquier cosa que Magnus quiera y necesite. CUALQUIER COSA. Solo necesito alejarlo de ese policía._

_Necesitaba dejar de pensar en Magnus después de verlo y ser rechazado por él (suave y dulcemente, por cierto), y este tipo simplemente cayó en mi regazo. En la superficie, se parecía a Magnus, solo por su origen asiático, pero no era mi amor._

_Creo que son los ojos._

_Los ojos de Magnus son impresionantes, fascinantes. Los amo tanto. Pero los de este hombre... eran simplemente normales._

_No pregunté por su nombre. Él no importaba_

_Dejamos el club por separado y nos encontramos más tarde en una esquina. Caminamos a mi apartamento y dormimos juntos. Estuvo bien, NO tan increíble como lo será cuando tenga a Magnus, pero fue satisfactorio._

_Después de eso, sentí como si mi corazón explotara. Le fui infiel a mi amor._

_Por eso se tuvo que ir._

_Le sugerí que nos bañáramos juntos, mientras él estaba contra mí, con la pierna en alto, el agua ondeando a nuestro alrededor, usé un cuchillo que mi padre me dio cuando comenzamos a cazar, cuando trató de quitarme lo gay. Le corté el muslo. Fue rápido, como sabía que sería._

_Cuando estuvo muerto, salí de la bañera. Dejé salir el agua ensangrentada y esperé diez minutos hasta que terminó de sangrar. Me lavé el cuerpo y lo envolví. No vivo en un gran vecindario. Lo llevé a Central Park y lo dejé allí._

_Terminé con él, así que era desechable._

_Fue fácil, y no siento... nada sobre lo que he hecho. Pensé que me enloquecería o me molestaría. Pero fue tan fácil como matar a un gato o un cerdo. Él no importaba nada._

_Siento que necesito más práctica antes de llegar a Magnus._

.

Con el corazón en la garganta, Alec cerró el libro de golpe.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó Jace.

-"Es nuestro sujeto. Tendré que llevarme esto como evidencia y luego verificarlo. Escribió todo sobre el primer asesinato. Ver a Magnus. Irse con Ru. Dormir con él. Luego lo mato en la tina. Habla de limpiar el cuerpo y llevarlo al parque. Dijo que fue tan fácil como matar a un gato o un cerdo. Dios, Jace"

Jace miró a Sean y Livia, ambos comprendieron que necesitaban salir de la habitación, así que se marcharon juntos, sin decir nada.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"

-"Es... Él habla de lo increíble que es Magnus. Él... conoció a Magnus en una fiesta en marzo. Recuerdo esa fiesta que me perdí. Fue un evento para recaudar fondos para los niños en el programa de adopciones y hogares de acogida. Fue para el equipo deportivo, los útiles escolares, ese tipo de cosas para los niños cuyos padres no los quieren. Se fue sin mí mientras tú y yo trabajamos en un suicida en la calle cuarenta y dos. Me dijo cuando volví a casa sobre el chico que le dio escalofríos en la mesa del buffet. Termino rechazándolo"

-"Alec–"

-"No, Jace. Mi esposo me habló de un tipo que lo hizo sentir incómodo, y todo lo que dije fue que no volvería a verlo. Pero _no_ fue así. El tipo le llevó flores. Magnus pensó que eran de mí parte. Y–"

-"Alec"- dijo Jace bruscamente- "No tienes la culpa. Estás haciendo todo lo que puedes para encontrar a este estúpido hijo de puta antes de que lastime a tu marido. _Tú_ vas a salvarlo. Vas a cerrar este caso y ponerlo en una maldita celda de mierda. Dejemos entrar a la unidad de criminalística y salgamos de aquí. Tienes que escribir el informe. Tienes que registrar las pruebas que tenemos y tienes que ir a tu cena esta noche"

Con un suspiro, Alec asintió y lo siguió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al pasar por la puerta principal, Alec vio a Magnus. Sin decir palabra, avanzó, lo agarró de las solapas y lo besó profundamente. Magnus dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa seguido de un gemido y se derritió contra él. Alec lo besó profundamente, abrazándolo con fuerza, como si pudiera escapar.

Tirándose hacia atrás, Magnus preguntó- "Querido, ¿qué pasa?"

Alec deslizó una mano sobre el cabello de Magnus- "Sé quién es él"

-"Ya me había imaginado eso"

Lamiendo sus labios, Alec dijo- "Te ha estado acechando, amor"

Magnus parpadeó, luego apretó los labios. "Y lo vas a encontrar. Me mantendrás a salvo de él. Tú me cuidaras Pero esta noche, tienes que ir a tomar una ducha. Necesitas ponerte el atuendo que te escogí. Créeme, cariño. Necesitas divertirte un poco esta noche, entonces, mañana, puedes volver a tu asesino"

-"Te amo, Mags"

-"Yo también te amo, querido. Ahora vete a desnudar y mojarte"


	12. Chapter 12

De pie frente al espejo, Alec anudó la corbata dorada que Magnus había escogido para él.

-"Yo tenía razón. Te ves muy bien"- dijo Magnus.

Tirando de la corbata, Alec se dio la vuelta- "¿En serio?"

-"Te ves bien con todo. Podrías usar un saco de papas y seguir viéndote sexy"- Magnus se acercó a él y le tendió el chaleco gris paloma que hacía juego con los pantalones que Magnus le había dado. Alec deslizó sus brazos en él y observó a Magnus abotonarlo.

-"Estamos muy cerca de conseguirlo, amor. Estoy tan cerca. Voy a atraparlo. Voy a mantenerte a salvo"

Acunando la mejilla de Alec, Magnus dijo- "Sé que lo harás, cariño. Eres el mejor hombre que he conocido. Te vas a encargar de todo"

-"Lo estoy intentando, amor. No puedo dejarte ir. No puedo dejar que nadie te tenga"- respondió Alec, apoyando su frente contra la de Magnus.

-"Nunca nadie más me tendrá. Eres la única persona que quiero. Incluso si este tipo se pone en contacto conmigo, no lo querría. No quisiera a nadie más que a ti. Nadie podría amarme de la misma manera que tú"

-"Todo el mundo te quiere, Magnus. Es imposible no amarte"

-"Nadie me ama como tú. Eres el único hombre que podría cuidarme como me _merezco_. Todos me tratan bien, pero eso es por lo que te tengo. Tú me amas, me tratas como si solo por existir te complementara"

-"Magnus, tú me complementas. Nunca podría vivir sin ti. Eres todo para mí"

-"Lo sé, cariño. No permitirías a tanta gente en la casa si no lo hicieras"

-"Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti"

-"Lo sé, Alexander. Casi mueres por mí"

Alec envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Magnus y dijo- "No pienses en eso ahora"

-"¿Cómo no hacerlo? Casi te pierdo y ahora..."

-"Ahora estás en peligro. Y haré todo lo posible para cuidarte"

-"Oh, Alexander. Siempre estás en peligro. Me preocupo cada día que te cuelgas tu placa y vas al trabajo. Es por eso que tenerte aquí conmigo es una delicia. Te amo tanto querida. No puedo imaginar cómo sería mi vida sin ti"

Alec besó sus labios mientras sonaba el timbre- "Nunca lo sabrás, amor. Llegaron tus invitados"

-"Vayamos a recibirlos"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La conversación bailaba a su alrededor mientras se abría paso entre la multitud.

William Herondale generalmente se sentía cómodo en una fiesta, pero por alguna razón, sentía que no pertenecía allí. Era como si algo estuviera bajo su piel, pidiendo ser liberado, suplicando que saliera y jugara.

Había sentido esta necesidad desconocida, un deseo desesperado, antes.

Era por... amor.

Will nunca había estado enamorado, asumió después de tanto tiempo que no era algo para él, y por alguna razón, lo deseaba ahora. Tal vez fue ver a su primo enamorado de Clary, o ver a sus mejores amigos, Isabelle y Alec, tan felices, enamorados de sus esposos e hijos.

No se sentía celoso, más bien era envidia.

Él quería eso en su vida.

Simplemente no sabía cómo reconocerlo o cómo encontrarlo.

-"¿Estás bien, tío Will?"- preguntó Max Lightwood-Bane.

Con una sonrisa, Will se agachó junto al niño- "Estoy bien. ¿Tú cómo estás?"

-"Aburrido"- dijo Max- "No hay niños aquí, excepto Madzie y Rafa, y están siendo aburridos. Ojalá hubiera algo genial que hacer"

-"¿Cómo qué?"

-"Como nadar. Papi me enseñó a nadar este verano, e hicieron una piscina en la parte de atrás, pero es octubre, y dice que hace demasiado frío. Pero él puso un calentador, así que sé que sólo es una excusa. No soy tonto"

Will se rió. ¿Cómo podría alguien pensar que este chico era tonto? Con Magnus y Alec como padres, estaba destinado a ser inteligente _y_ el alma de todas las fiestas.

Esa mierda es genética. (Sí, estaba consciente de que Max fue adoptado).

Al ver algo en el estudio, Max se dirigió a Will y dijo- "¡Tengo que irme! ¡Adiós!"

Con una risita, Will se puso de pie y miró al chico correr.

Fue entonces cuando _los_ vio.

Para Will, la sexualidad siempre había sido fluida, algo que cambiaba y se transformaba, y no debería tomarse en serio, pero nunca había esperado esto.

La pareja estaba cerca, ella con un brillante vestido de cóctel azul, su cabello castaño recogido en un moño rizado, él con un traje negro y corbata azul, su pelo negro brillando en las luces, sus ojos almendrados riendo.

Deseaba a los _dos_.

No uno a la vez. Juntos. Serían hermosos juntos. El simple hecho de mirarlos le provocó algo que nunca había esperado.

Deseo.

Necesitad.

Ansias de proteger

La mujer se volvió como si lo sintiera mirándolos. Sus ojos se abrieron y se suavizaron mientras lo observaba. Sus labios se entreabrieron y sus pechos se alzaron y cayeron con cada inhalación y exhalación. Levantando una mano se tocó la mejilla, los labios, el costado del cuello, como si quisiera controlarse, pero se negó a romper contacto visual con él.

El hombre, notando la distracción de su compañera, siguió su mirada hacia Will.

Sus ojos oscuros recorrieron el cuerpo de Will, tocando cada pequeño rincón y grieta en él, bebiéndolo, analizándolo. Una pequeña y secreta dulce sonrisa agraciaba sus labios carnosos. El hombre tomó el codo de la mujer y caminaron a través de la multitud hacia él.

Incapaz de moverse, Will esperó a que lo alcanzaran.

El hombre se acercó a él y le tendió una mano- "Hola"- dijo- "Soy Jem Carstairs, y ella es Tessa Gray"

Will tomó su mano ofrecida y la estrechó, diciendo- "Will Herondale"

-"¿El primo de Jace?"

Will asintió.

Tessa y Jem intercambiaron una mirada. Tessa asintió a Jem, quien le sonrió a Will.

-"Si tenemos razón"- comenzó Jem- "Creo que deberíamos tener una conversación"

-"Créeme"- dijo Will, ajustando sus pantalones- "Están en lo correcto"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sonriendo al barman, tomó el vaso de vino.

Nunca había estado cómoda en lugares como este. No era de fiestas, ni siquiera intentaba mezclarse con la multitud.

_'¿Por qué acepté venir aquí? Odio las fiestas'_

Diana evitó a las personas que se mezclaban y se arremolinaban a su alrededor.

Ella no solía asistir a fiestas y otros eventos. Antes de su cirugía, era porque no estaba cómoda en su cuerpo. Ahora era porque no quería que nadie se diera cuenta del hecho de que no era 'nacida' mujer.

Aunque sabía que realmente no le importaría a nadie en esta fiesta, todavía no estaba segura de querer compartir su historia.

Bebiendo su vino, ella levantó la vista. Y lo vio...

Era tan grande, tan fácil de ver entre la multitud.

Si fuera honesta consigo misma, sabría que en realidad era porque se sentía atraída por él. Cuando la vio, se abrió paso entre la gente hacia ella, ignorando a todos los que lo rodeaban, como si llegar a ella fuera lo más importante en la habitación.

-"Buenas noches, señorita Wrayburn"

Con una respiración profunda, Diana dijo- "Por favor, llámame Diana"

-"Diana"- dijo con una sonrisa reservada- "¿Cómo estás?"

-"¿Honestamente? Me preguntaba por qué me estás poniendo atención"

Gwyn enarcó una ceja- "¿Quieres que te lo diga?"

_¿Quería?_

Incapaz de decir nada, Diana asintió.

-"Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Tu amabilidad e inteligencia brillan a través de ti, convirtiéndote en la única persona que puedo ver"

Diana sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco. Fue increíble. Nadie le había hablado así nunca. Gwyn era... especial.

-"No sé si quieres perder el tiempo conmigo"

-"No lo veo como perder el tiempo. Cada minuto que paso contigo es un tiempo bien empleado"

Diana cerró los ojos y miró a su alrededor. "Confía en mí", comenzó ella. "Si supieras la verdad sobre mí, no te sentirías de esta manera".

Gwyn pasó una gran mano por su mejilla- "Nada de lo que puedas decirme me haría cambiar de opinión"

Respirando profundamente, Diana tomó su mano y lo sacó de la habitación principal, llevándolo hasta la cocina, que estaba vacía en ese momento.

Las cejas oscuras de Gwyn se fruncieron mientras la observaba- "¿Está todo bien?"

Negando con la cabeza, Diana dijo- "No quiero que salgas lastimado, por lo que no quiero que pongas ninguna esperanza en una relación conmigo"

-"No voy a escuchar esto. Tengo muchas esperanzas en una relación contigo. No me importa lo que has hecho. Mantendré esa esperanza hasta que me digas que no me quieres"

Los hombros de Diana cayeron- "Por supuesto que quiero. Nunca he sentido nada como lo que me haces sentir. Te conozco desde hace menos de una semana, pero algo sobre ti resuena conmigo mí y me hace... sentir una calidez. Me haces sentir cálida y feliz. Quiero estar contigo, pero... No quiero que sientas asco por mí"

-"Eso nunca sucedería"

-"Lo haras"- dijo Diana.

Increíblemente, Gwyn negó con la cabeza.

-"No soy quien pretendo ser"- dijo Diana, desplomándose en una de las sillas en la mesa de la cocina.

Gwyn se sentó en la silla junto a ella y tomó su mano- "Me gusta quien eres"

Los ojos oscuros de Diana se alzaron para encontrarse con los suyos. Ella no tenía idea de cómo empezar esto, así que... decidió hacerlo desde el principio.

-"Mi padre siempre quiso un hijo. Era dueño de una tienda de armas, y quería que un niño se encargara de esta cuando muriera. Mi hermana nació antes que yo, así que lo intentaron de nuevo. Y me tuvieron a mi"

-"Gracias a Dios que te tuvieron"

Las lágrimas le quemaron los ojos. Deseaba que él todavía pensara lo mismo después de que terminara de hablar.

-"Fui lo que siempre quiso"

Gwyn la observó, aparentemente confundido por sus palabras.

-"Nací como David Wrayburn"

Gwyn no perdió el ritmo. Su enorme mano se deslizó por el brazo de Diana, frotándole el hombro, enviando ondas de escalofríos sobre su carne oscura.

-"¿Cuándo cambiaste eso?"

_Era así de simple_. Eso es lo que dijo, su voz comprensiva, amable, dulce. Como el hombre mismo.

Aunque ella no querría ser el acosador de Magnus si alguna vez se acercaba al hombre.

Él acunó su mejilla- "No voy a marcharme. Quiero saberlo todo sobre ti. Si naciste niño o no, eres la mujer más increíble, hermosa y maravillosa que he tenido el placer de conocer"

Incapaz de mantener a raya las lágrimas, Diana dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo.

Sin embargo, Gwyn no iba a permitirlo. Levantó a Diana de su silla como si no pesara nada y la colocó suavemente en su regazo. Sosteniéndola contra su gran pecho, Gwyn la calmó, pasando su mano sobre su pelo trenzado, sobre su espalda. No dijo nada, solo hizo sonidos tranquilizadores mientras la consolaba.

Sentada en el regazo del hombre más grande que había visto, Diana se sintió cómoda. El calor estaba de vuelta, pero fue seguido por... algo más. Era un hambre en el vientre que no podía ser saciado por la comida.

No había sentido esta necesidad desde su cirugía, pero no podía detener la necesidad, el deseo por el hombre debajo de ella. Sin embargo, se negó a apresurarse. Ella quería más que un jugueteo rápido con Gwyn. Ella quería... _todo_.

-"Estoy aquí"- dijo Gwyn- "Estaré aquí cuando me necesites. Me quedaré aquí"

Diana se incorporó y miró sus ojos bicolores- "Soy una mala apuesta, Gwyn. Pero realmente espero que estés dispuesto a arriesgarte"

-"Nunca he tenido miedo de los grandes riesgos"- dijo Gwyn con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sus ojos nunca dejaron los de ella cuando se inclinó hacia para presionar sus labios contra los de ella.

Con el vientre dando un vuelco, Diana deslizó sus brazos alrededor de sus enormes hombros y le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo. Ella lo probó, lo sintió suspirar debajo de ella, sintió que su cuerpo se endurecía contra ella. Con un gemido, Diana profundizó el beso, perdiéndose en la sensación del hombre más dulce que había conocido.

Uno de los empleados del servicio de comida se aclaró la garganta desde la puerta.

Gwyn y Diana se separaron y se giraron hacia él. Con una risita, Diana se deslizó fuera del regazo de Gwyn y tiró de su mano, sacándolo de la cocina.

No podía recordar un momento en el que se había sentido tan feliz, así de ligera. Pero ella quería que Gwyn siguiera haciéndola sentir. Sabía que lo haría. Posiblemente para siempre.

Mantendría los dedos cruzados.


	13. Chapter 13

Despertando, Magnus se dio la vuelta y se deslizó más profundamente en los brazos de Alec. No se despertaba a menudo con su esposo, pero cuando lo hacía, le gustaba aprovecharlo al máximo. Al instante, Alec lo acercó más, saboreando el calor del cuerpo contra el suyo.

-"¿Qué hora es?"- preguntó Alec, su voz aún adormilada.

-"Ocho. Los niños se levantarán pronto"

-"Supongo que tendremos que ser rápidos"- respondió Alec, rodando sobre Magnus.

Magnus separó sus piernas para que Alec pudiera deslizarse entre ellas. Sus bocas se encontraron y se mezclaron lentamente en un beso arrollador. Sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente. Magnus dijo que era porque estaban hechos para el otro, era el destino. Alec no sabía si era el destino o la necesidad biológica, pero _sabía_ que amaba a Magnus y _nunca_ dejaría que nadie lo lastimara.

Alec le hizo el amor con la boca hasta que Magnus se arqueó y se retorció debajo de él.

Con una risita, Alec le besó el cuello y mordisqueó el contorno de su oreja. Cuando chupó el lóbulo en su boca, Magnus jadeó.

-"Alexander"- sonaba desesperado, necesitado. A Alec le _encantó_.

Estirándose hacia la mesita de noche, Alec sacó el lubricante del cajón. Colocó un poco en sus dedos y fácilmente deslizó dos en la entrada de su esposo. Tenía la intención de únicamente humedecer y prepararlo para luego entrar en Magnus, pero cuando sus dedos se deslizaron hacia dentro y empujaron contra la próstata de Magnus, él lanzó un grito y sus elegantes dedos se clavaron en la espalda de Alec.

_No podía parar allí._

Alec llevó a Magnus a su límite. Él rogó, juró, negoció.

-"Por favor, Alexander. Por favor. Te necesito"

Alec no podía ignorar eso- "Soy tuyo, amor"

Retirando sus dedos del cuerpo de Magnus y pasando un poco de lubricante en su erección. Alec se guio hasta la temblorosa entrada de Magnus y se deslizó dentro del estrecho y cálido canal. Entró gentilmente, viendo desaparecer su carne en su interior.

Alec levantó la mano y, agarrando las de Magnus, lo inmovilizó en la cama. Magnus lo retuvo, apretándolo con fuerza.

Balanceándose hacia adelante, Alec se enterró dentro y fuera de su esposo.

La respiración de Magnus salió en bocanadas mientras Alec se enterraba una y otra vez. Sus ojos se miraban fijamente mientras Alec llevaba lentamente el cuerpo de Magnus a alturas que sólo había experimentado con él. Alec sintió como si no pudiera acercarse lo suficiente a Magnus, a pesar de que cada parte de su cuerpo estaba tocándolo.

Magnus levantó las caderas alterando el ángulo de penetración de Alec, quien observó cómo los ojos verde-dorado de Magnus se ponían vidriosos mientras rozaba su próstata. Magnus estaba cerca, si los temblores y el estrechamiento de su canal fueran una indicación.

-"Cariño..."- dijo Magnus- "Estoy tan cerca"

Alec concentró cada empuje en el haz de nervios que se encontraban en su interior mientras sus abdominales se frotaban contra la erección de Magnus. Los ojos de Magnus se encontraron con los suyos y Alec vio el aumento de la lujuria dentro de ellos.

Rodando, Alec tiró de Magnus hacia que lo tuvo a horcajadas sobre él, todavía enterrado dentro de su cuerpo.

Magnus colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Alec para usarlo como palanca y equilibrio, y comenzó a mecerse hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Alec vio a Magnus montarlo, deteniendo activamente su orgasmo.

Cuando Magnus se inclinó hacia atrás y agarró los muslos de Alec para usarlos de apoyo mientras lo montaba con fuerza. Alec arqueó su espalda, extendiendo sus muslos para que Alec pudiera verse deslizándose dentro y fuera de su ágil cuerpo.

-"Alexander"- jadeó Magnus, rogando por correrse.

Alec envolvió su mano alrededor de la erección de Magnus y la acarició, igualando su ritmo.

-"Mírame amor. Quiero ver tus ojos cuando te corras"

Magnus abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los de Alec- "Eres tan hermoso, amor"

El cuerpo de Magnus se inclinó y las yemas de los dedos se clavaron en los muslos de Alec- "Cariño... Dios..."- exclamó Magnus, casi gritando el nombre de Alec. Sus ojos perdieron el foco cuando su orgasmo golpeó.

Alec lo masturbo con fuerza hasta que Magnus estuvo vacío.

Agotado, Magnus se deslizó hacia abajo y besó a Alec.

Alec ignoró su palpitante y dolorosa necesidad de hacerle amor a la boca de Magnus. Incapaz de resistir demasiado tiempo, Alec sujetó las caderas de Magnus, empujándose en el cuerpo de Magnus. Él besó a Alec apasionadamente mientras Alec se complacía con su cuerpo hasta que con un grito, lo llenó.

Alec sostuvo a Magnus contra su pecho mientras se recuperaba de su clímax. Deslizando su mano en el cabello de Magnus, ladeando su rostro para encontrar sus ojos- "Te amo tanto"- dijo Alec con un suave beso.

-"Yo también te amo"- respondió Magnus- "Y, por más que quiera quedarme aquí contigo, somos un desastre, por lo que deberíamos meternos a la ducha"

-"Hmm... Tú. Yo. Mojados. Desnudos. Cuenta con ello"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los niños durmieron hasta casi hasta las diez. Dándole tiempo a Alec y Magnus para pedir un gran desayuno.

-"¿Tienes trabajo hoy?"- preguntó Magnus.

-"Solo necesito llamar a los padres de Eimer esta tarde. A menos que algo surja, seré tuyo todo el día"

Poniendo un tazón de moras en la mesa- "Mmm. ¿Estarás conmigo todo el día? Ha pasado un tiempo desde que te he tenido tanto tiempo"

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Magnus desde atrás, Alec susurró- "Lamento que hayas estado solo durante tanto tiempo... todo el tiempo"

Magnus besó la mejilla de Alec- "Tu trabajo es importante, querido. Encuentras justicia. Te amo, incluso cuando debes irte. Nunca te culpo y nunca te pediría que renuncies"

-"Me gustaría poder ser más para ti"

Al volverse en los brazos de Alec- "Tú eres todo para mí"- dijo Magnus.

Alec le dio un suave beso a Magnus mientras Madzie bajaba las escaleras.

-"¿Por qué ustedes dos siempre se están besando?"

Magnus y Alec se separaron- "Nos besamos porque nos amamos"- le dijo Magnus.

-"¿Es por eso que siempre nos besas y abrazas?"- preguntó Madzie.

-"Eso es exactamente por lo que los besamos sin parar a ti y a tus hermanos"- le dijo Alec- "Ahora, ve por tus hermanos para que puedas desayunar"

Asintiendo, Madzie corrió escaleras arriba.

Magnus le sonrió a Alec- "Eres el mejor hombre que he conocido. Te adoro"

Con un rápido beso, Alec puso los platos en la mesa, justo a tiempo para que los niños bajaran las escaleras.

-"Hora del desayuno"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En la oficina que Magnus había reservado para compartir, Alec se sentó en la silla ergonómica, marcando el número de teléfono que había escrito en una nota adhesiva.

Queriendo terminar con este asunto de la llamada telefónica, Alec presionó 'enviar' y llevó el teléfono a su oído. Con un suspiro, escuchó el tono.

-"¿Hola?"- respondió la voz de una mujer.

-"¿Señora Eimer?"- preguntó Alec.

-"¿Sí?"

-"Señora Eimer, este es el detective Alexander Lightwood-Bane de la policía de Nueva York. Tengo algunas preguntas"

-"¿Nueva York?"

-"Sí, señora. Estoy buscando a su hijo en relación con tres asesinatos"

-"¿Asesinatos?"- preguntó la señora Eimer.

-"Sí, señora. ¿Sabes dónde está su hijo?"

-"No"- respondió la señora Eimer- "¿No estaba en su apartamento?"

-"¿En Brooklyn?"

-"¿Brooklyn?"- preguntó la señora Eimer con disgusto- "No pondría un pie en Brooklyn. Pagamos un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad"

Alec sabía sobre ese apartamento, que daba al edificio de oficinas de Magnus. Parece que Eimer había estado observando a Magnus más de lo que había pensado. Él ya había despejado el edificio y tenía un grupo de oficiales vigilando el lugar.

-"¿Hay algún otro lugar en el que él pueda estar? ¿Alguien a donde iría si hubiera problemas?"

-"Creo que me gustaría tener presente a mi abogado en esta conversación"

-"Es su derecho, Sra. Eimer. Puede traer a su abogado a Nueva York mañana por la mañana a las nueve. Su esposo también debería venir"

-"_No_ iré a Nueva York"

-"Señora, usted insiste en que esta entrevista sea formal. Si voy contra usted, será una situación extremadamente difícil. Lo más fácil que puede hacer es responder mis preguntas por teléfono. Elija"

-"Detective–"

-"Señora Eimer"- interrumpió Alec- "Realmente no tenemos tiempo. Su hijo es peligroso y necesito información que me ayude a encontrarlo, y puede que usted tenga la información que podría ayudarme a llegar a él antes de que lastime a alguien más"

-"¿Hadley lastimó a alguien?"

-"La evidencia apunta en esa dirección. Creemos que pretende lastimar a otros. Necesito encontrarlo"

Escuchó el momento en que la mujer se dio por vencida. Lanzó un profundo suspiro antes de continuar- "Sabía que esto sucedería algún día. Hadley fue un niño tan infeliz. Nunca _nada_ fue suficiente. Si hubiera trabajado más duro, podría haberse deshecho de sus perversiones"

-"¿Perversiones?"- preguntó Alec, dejando que la mujer despotricara y delirase.

-"Sólo tuve un hijo"- continuó la señora Eimer- "No sé qué hice mal mientras estaba embarazada o mientras lo crie. Él simplemente no _paraba_"

-"¿No paraba de qué?"- preguntó Alec.

-"Sentirse atraído por los hombres"

_Claro, porque esa es una elección._

-"¿Cómo trató de controlarlo?"- preguntó Alec.

-"Lo enviamos a un campamento que se suponía iba a curarlo. Pagamos una fortuna, y regresó peor que nunca. Las cosas que nos contaba... eran vulgares"

-"¿Cómo vulgares?"

-"Nos dijo a su padre y a mí todas las cosas repugnantes que había hecho con otros hombres"

_Tú pensarías eso_, _vieja perra._

-"¿Cuándo enviaron a su hijo?"- preguntó Alec.

-"Su último año en la escuela secundaria. Nos dijo que era gay y que estaba durmiendo con uno de los chicos que vivía en el vecindario"

-"¿Qué chico?"- preguntó Alec.

-"Oh... Olvidé su nombre, era el chico asiático a tres puertas de la nuestra. Los padres eran dentistas, creo"

_Chico asiático_

-"¿Sabes dónde están?"- preguntó Alec, preparándose para obtener protección para el novio.

-"El chico se suicidó después de que descubrimos su relación e internamos a Hadley. Ese chico volvió gay a mi hijo. No podía tenerlo cerca de nosotros. Tenía que proteger a Hadley"

-"¿Cuándo se suicidó el muchacho?"

-"Oh... Justo antes de la Navidad de 2001. Le dejó una nota a Hadley "

"¿Lo tienes?"

-"Claro que no"- se burló la señora Eimer- "La quemamos. Cuando Hadley llegó a casa, le dije que se habían mudado"

-"¿Alguna vez se enteró de lo contrario?"- preguntó Alec.

-"No"- dijo la señora Eimer- "Al menos, yo nunca se lo dije"

Una simple búsqueda en internet le daría a Eimer la información.

-"Señora Eimer, puede que tenga que contactarle de nuevo"

-"Oh"- dijo la señora Eimer- "Bueno, esto no fue tan malo como esperaba. Siéntase libre de llamar en cualquier momento"

-"Gracias, señora"- dijo Alec, colgando.

Maldiciendo, se puso de pie.

-"¿Tienes que irte?"- preguntó Magnus desde la puerta.

-"No, amor. Sólo necesito escribir esto"

-"¿Quieres contármelo?"

Con un suspiro, Alec lo hizo todo por él.

-"¿Así que lo enviaron a un campamento de 'exorcizar la homosexualidad'?"- preguntó Magnus mientras se sentaba, con los brazos cruzados en la esquina del escritorio.

Alec, viendo su angustia, se sentó en la silla y lo acomodó en su regazo.

Acariciando su espalda le dijo- "No merecía ser enviado allí, pero algunas personas se enfrentan con cosas peores"

Enterrando su rostro contra el de Alec, Magnus susurró- "Lo tuviste peor"

_¿Si?_

Alec no pensaba que preferiría haber ido un campamento para 'exorcizar la homosexualidad' a estar en las calles. Había sobrevivido. Había encontrado un lugar para él, un trabajo que lo satisfacía, un hombre y unos niños que lo habían complementado. Alec podría haberla pasado peor.

Podía ser Hadley Eimer III, observando al hombre que amaba desde lejos, el mismo hombre que Alec adoraba, incapaz de tocar o besar.

_Eso_ sería lo peor que Alec podría imaginar.

-"Puede que lo haya tenido peor entonces, pero tengo lo mejor del mundo ahora. Te tengo a ti, tengo a nuestros hijos. Tú, nuestra familia, lo es todo para mí"

Magnus ahuecó la mejilla de Alec- "Oh, cariño. Sé que está preocupado de que algo me suceda, pero está haciendo un gran trabajo para mantenerme a salvo y resolver el caso. Mira hasta qué punto has llegado hasta ahora. Sabes a quién buscas y cómo me conoce. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es encontrarlo. Eso debería ser fácil"

-"Encontrarlo no va a ser tan fácil como crees que será"

-"Puedes hacer cualquier cosa, mi amor. Lo encontrarás"

Sosteniendo a Magnus contra su pecho, Alec dijo- "Desearía tener tu confianza, amor. Yo sólo... No puedo recordar una vez en la que haya estado tan asustado. Este tipo te está acosando. No sé si es por ti o porque le recuerdas a su novio de la escuela. No importa, pero..."

-"Lo sé. Soy cuidadoso y Gwyn nunca me deja fuera de su vista. Estoy cubierto, amor. Me preocupo por ti, cariño"

-"Estaré mejor si pudiera conseguir encerrar a ese maldito"

Girándose en su regazo, Magnus se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Alec- "Puedes"- dijo, besando una mejilla- "Y lo harás", continuó con un beso en la otra mejilla. "Porque eso es lo que haces"

Magnus presionó un dulce y largo beso en los labios de Alec- "Ahora, termínalo para que podamos volver a encarrilar nuestras vidas"

Envolviendo una mano alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Magnus, Alec lo jaló más cerca para que pudiera devorar su boca. Magnus le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo, frotándose contra Alec a través de su beso.

Con un gemido, Magnus se echó hacia atrás y miró a Alec.

-"Te amo, cariño, pero si no nos detenemos, terminaré contigo dentro de mí otra vez"

Provocando a Magnus con su erección, Alec dijo- "No diría que no"

-"Termina tu trabajo y luego soy todo tuyo"

-"¿Lo prometes?"- preguntó Alec.

-"Cualquier cosa por ti, cariño"

-"Te retendré a eso"- dijo Alec, liberando a Magnus.

Magnus se alejó, volviéndose cuando estaba en el umbral- "Creo en ti, Alexander. Confío en que cuides de mí y de mis hijos. Eres lo mejor que llegó a mi vida"

Con eso, salió de la habitación, dejando a Alec aturdido y excitado detrás de él.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conferencia de prensa y un ataque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de capítulo por Hobbit69: Muchas gracias por todo el amor y apoyo.

Alec suspiró mientras avanzaba hacia el podio, con Jace a su lado. Miró a su compañero y cuando Jace le guiñó un ojo, Alec trató de no reírse.

-"Buenos días"- dijo Alec en el micrófono, saludando a la prensa. "Soy el detective Lightwood-Bane y este es mi compañero, el detective Herondale. Somos los jefes del equipo de investigación en una serie de homicidios que han tenido lugar en la ciudad durante los últimos días.

-"El detective Herondale y yo hemos avanzado mucho y tenemos una persona de interés que estamos buscando"

Al saber que cada estación presente estaba centrada en él, Alec dijo- "Estamos buscando a un hombre llamado Hadley Eimer III"- Jace reveló una imagen tamaño cartel de Eimer- "Si usted o algún conocido tiene alguna idea de su paradero, llame al número de la línea directa en la pantalla"- continuó Alec, sabiendo que las estaciones sobrepondrían el número de la línea directa en algún lugar de la pantalla.

-"No se acerquen a este hombre. Hadley Eimer III es considerado extremadamente peligroso. Si lo ven, llamen al 911 inmediatamente"

Respirando hondo, Alec dijo- "¿Hay alguna pregunta?"

Como de costumbre, la prensa gritaba sus preguntas. Además, como de costumbre, Alec se quedó en silencio, esperando que terminara la cacofonía.

-"¡Detective!"

-"¿Usted ha–?"

-"¿Haría–?"

-"¿Tiene–?"

-"¿Tuvieron–?"

-"¿Hay–?"

-"¿Qué evidencia–?"

Finalmente, un reportero gritó una pregunta que silenció a todos los demás.

-"¿Detective? ¿Es cierto que este asesino, Hadley Eimer III, señaló y ahora está acosando a su esposo, Magnus Lightwood-Bane?"

Jace dio un paso adelante, como para interceptar la pregunta, pero Alec levantó una mano, deteniendo el impulso de su compañero. Sabiendo que Alec podía manejar esto, que _quería _hacerlo, Jace asintió ligeramente y dio un paso atrás.

-"Hadley Eimer III ha apuntado y asesinado a tres personas. Nuestros esfuerzos se centran en obtener justicia para los hombres que ya no siguen viviendo gracias a él. Se acercó a Magnus Lightwood-Bane en su club, Pandemonium. Elmer fue rechazado y se marchó. Se han tomado precauciones. Si se muestra a sí mismo, aunque sea por un momento, lo derribaré"

Los gritos comenzaron de nuevo.

-"Eso fue súper violento"- murmuró Jace cerca de la oreja de Alec- "Ellos lo adoran. Va a hacer un gran escándalo"

-"Mierda"- gimió Alec.

-"Eso fue audaz"- dijo Luke Garroway desde su otro lado- "¿Estás tratando de hacer que se vuelva contra ti?"

Si lo hacía.

-"No sé de qué estás hablando, Cap"

Negando con la cabeza, Luke dijo- "Sólo ten cuidado, Alec. Eres uno de mis mejores detectives. Más allá de eso, eres mi amigo. No quiero que te pase nada"

-"Estaré bien"

-"Vuelve al trabajo. Yo terminaré aquí"- respondió Luke con un suspiro.

Sin creer su suerte, Alec salió de allí, con Jace pisándole los talones.

-"Vayamos a ver a Jem. Tal vez él pueda decirnos algo nuevo"- dijo Alec.

Asintiendo, Jace subió al ascensor- "Entonces, ¿vas a decirme por qué estás pintando un blanco en tu espalda?"

Alec se encogió de hombros- "Si se enfoca en mí, no estará mirando a Magnus y a los niños"

-"Eso es estúpido, Alec"- dijo Jace.

-"No te preocupes, Jace. Lo _sé_. También sé que Magnus va a estar enojado. Probablemente me castigará"

-"Eso es realmente asqueroso. No quiero oír hablar de tus juegos sexuales"

-"Tú empezaste"

-"Eso no significa que merezca me cuentes sobre tus _desagradables_ juegos"

-"Te encanta"

Alec no se perdió la sonrisa en el rostro de Jace.

Salieron del ascensor a la oficina de Jem.

Jem estaba en la recepción con Tessa Gray, quien trabajaba para el área de investigación y desarrollo en la compañía de Magnus y estaba saliendo con Jem; y Will Herondale, primo de Jace y dueño de la compañía de seguridad que se encargaba de los guardaespaldas de Alec y Magnus.

Mientras se encontraban en la puerta, Jace y Alec observaron a Jem echar la cabeza hacia atrás y reír. Dejando un suave beso en los labios de Tessa, para luego presionar sus labios contra los de Will también.

-"¿Alguna vez me acostumbraré a eso?"- preguntó Jace.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Alec respondió- "Mira lo felices que son. No importa si te acostumbras"

Y estaban felices. Alec podía verlo en los ojos azules de Will mientras miraba a Jem, su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Tessa.

Su relación era nueva, pero Alec podía ver lo bien que encajaban. Jem y Tessa habían sido felices, pero ambos dijeron que algo faltaba en sus vidas. Desde que conocieron a Will, fue como si algo hubiera hecho clic.

Jem dijo que _Will_ era la pieza que faltaba.

Entonces, lo entendiera o no, Alec lo aceptaba. Sus amigos eran felices. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba entender.

Alec se acercó más- "Hola chicos. No queremos interrumpir, pero..."

-"No hay problema, Alec"- dijo Jem- "Estos dos están por irse a una cita"

"Que divertido"- dijo Alec- "¿Magnus te dio el día libre para tu cita?"

Tessa se rió- "Sin reservas. Él dice que el amor requiere trabajo y que necesito dedicarle tiempo"

Con una sonrisa, Jem dijo- "Will lo vale"

Incapaz evitarlo, Alec le devolvió la sonrisa- "Eso es realmente bueno"

-"No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por presentárnoslo"- dijo Jem, mirando a Will.

-"En realidad, yo no hice nada. Se encontraron en una fiesta en nuestra casa"

-"_Era_ tu casa"- dijo Tessa- "Es tu culpa que nos hayamos encontrado"- dijo Tessa.

-"Eso sonó como una acusación"- dijo Will, riendo.

-"Tal vez algún día en el futuro"- respondió Tessa- "Pero... eso será después de que hayamos estado juntos por algunos años. Y no estaríamos enojados contigo por mucho tiempo"

Por la forma en que Jem y Tessa observaban a Will, estaban bien encaminados para enamorarse de él.

Era una cosa hermosa y privada para ver.

-"Debería volver al trabajo"- dijo Jem con un suave beso para cada uno de ellos.

Después de que Tessa y Will se despidieron, la pareja salió de la recepción tomada de la mano. Jem les indicó que lo siguieran a la oficina. Cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, preguntó- "¿Está todo bien?"

-"Necesitamos una consulta"- dijo Alec.

-"¿Tus asesinatos más recientes?"- preguntó Jem.

Ante la afirmación de Alec, Jem indicó las sillas frente a su escritorio, y luego se sentó en su silla.

-"Tengo su informe listo para empezar, pero estoy dispuesto a responder cualquier pregunta que tengan"

-"Dámelo sin tus palabras de diez dólares"

-"He examinado los registros médicos de Hadley Eimer III, incluidas sus evaluaciones psicológicas. Sus padres comenzaron a enviarlo a un psicólogo infantil cuando tenía ocho años. El médico descubrió que Eimer tenía tendencias violentas y obsesivas. Cuando sus padres descubrieron que era gay, encontrándolo con otro chico cuando tenía quince años, lo enviaron a un campamento para curar la homosexualidad en el estado de Nueva York. Allí, vio a un psicólogo, quien observó que Eimer mostraba posibles rasgos sociopáticos. Debido a que era menor de edad, no pudo ser diagnosticado. Una vez que lo arresten, me gustaría hablar con él"

-"Confía en mí, Jem. Lo harás"

-"Entonces, ¿estamos buscando un sociópata?"- preguntó Jace.

-"Sí. Él no simpatiza con los demás. A él no le _importan_ los demás. Si lo juntas con sus comportamientos obsesivos, lo convierte en alguien muy peligroso"- respondió Jem

-"Sobre Magnus"

Sin sorprenderse, Jem asintió- "Si, Magnus está en grave peligro. Pero, Alec, tú también. Estás interponiéndote entre él y el objeto de su obsesión. Podría ver mucho más conveniente deshacerse de ti primero"

-"Puede intentarlo"- gruñó Alec.

-"Sólo ten cuidado, Alec. Eres importante para mucha gente"

-"No te preocupes por mí. Si está enfocado en mí, no estará mirando a Magnus... o los niños"

Alec vio que Jem no había pensado en los niños. Ahora que lo hacía, Jem pareció entender su razonamiento.

-"Tengo que proteger a mi familia. Usaré cualquier medio para darles una oportunidad"

-"Lo sé, Alec. No me gusta, pero lo entiendo. Lo has hecho bien. Si surge la oportunidad, cuestiona su masculinidad. _Así_ es como realmente llegarás a él"- respondió Jem con un suspiro

Con un asentimiento, Alec se puso de pie- "No te preocupes, Jem. Puedo cuidarme"

-"Eso espero"- susurró Jem- "_Realmente_ eso espero"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al final del turno, Alec apagó su computadora y le envió un mensaje de texto a Magnus, avisándole que pronto estaría en casa. Empacando sus cosas, Alec se despidió de Jace y salió de las oficinas.

Cuando salió del ascensor en el vestíbulo, Alec recibió una respuesta de Magnus.

.

_No puedo esperar para verte, cariño. Te tengo un regalo —MB 1728_

_¿Ah? —AL 1729_

_Te va a encantar —MB 1730_

_Tal vez puedas darme una probadita... —AL 1730_

_Créeme, cariño. Obtendrás todas las probaditas que quieras. Sólo vuelve a casa en una pieza. - MB 1731_

_Por supuesto, amor. —AL 1732_

_._

Alec dejó la estación y giró a la derecha para dirigirse al túnel del metro.

Acababa de poner su teléfono en el bolsillo cuando sucedió.

Un minuto, estaba sonriendo ante la idea de momentos sexis con su esposo y cualquier regalo que tuviera para él; y al siguiente, el dolor se disparó por su nuca.

Su último pensamiento antes de que la oscuridad se hiciera cargo fue: _Magnus va a estar encabronado_.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace le da la noticia a Magnus.

Jace estaba en su escritorio cuando su teléfono celular sonó, echando un vistazo a la identificación, respondió- "Hey, Sean"

-"Jace, necesitas venir a la entrada del metro una cuadra al oeste de la Central. Eimer acaba de noquear a Alec y lo arrastró a una furgoneta de reparto"

Sin pensarlo, Jace se levantó y salió de las oficinas- "¿Hace cuánto tiempo?"

-"Minutos. Yo lo vi. Traté de llegar a él, pero no pude. Yo era demasiado tarde Jace... Había gente tomando fotos y videos. Nadie intervino. Nadie intentó detenerlo"

-"Estaré allí en unos minutos"- le dijo Jace, un escalofrío deslizándose a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

Un _asesino_ tenía a Alec. _El a_sesino (que quería a Magnus) tenía a Alec.

Jace prácticamente corrió para encontrar la escena que Sean había asegurado.

-"Dime todo"- le exigió a Sean.

-"Estaba en el ascensor con Alec al final del turno. Estaba segundos detrás de él. Pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido. Eimer tenía a Alec en la camioneta antes de que yo llegara allí. Lo intenté. Yo..."

-"Lo hiciste bien, Sean. ¿Tienes un número de placa?"

Con un asentimiento, Sean extendió su libreta. En ella había el número de una placa de Nueva York. Una matrícula completa.

Jace sacó su teléfono y llamó a Emma.

-"Hey"- dijo ella, respondiendo.

-"Eimer tiene a Alec, pero Sean estaba allí y tiene una placa para la furgoneta utilizada en el secuestro"

Para su crédito, Emma no perdió un minuto- "Dámelo"

Jace lo hizo.

-"Dos minutos"- dijo Emma. Jace podía oírla escribir algo. Le tomó menos de un minuto regresar con él- "Furgoneta de panel blanco. Propiedad de alquileres, Barton"

-"Lleva a Julian. Consigue tanto como puedas"

-"¿Qué vas a hacer?"- preguntó Emma.

Suspirando, Jace respondió- "Tengo que decirle a Magnus"

-"Mierda"- susurró Emma.

-"Va a estar enojado"- estuvo de acuerdo Jace.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enojado era una subestimación.

Magnus estaba _encabronado_.

Magnus escuchó a su hija reír cuando uno de los niños, probablemente Rafael, gruñó como un monstruo. Normalmente, el sonido feliz lo haría sonreír, pero no podía sentir nada más que la preocupación. Alec le había enviado un mensaje de texto hace casi dos horas y media para avisarle que iba camino a casa.

_¿Dónde diablos está?_

Alec no estaba contestando su teléfono.

Magnus estaba perdiendo los nervios.

Su piel se erizó con un escalofrío que no estaba allí, su estómago daba un vuelco con cada sonido, su respiración se disparó a bocanadas largas y aterrorizadas.

Cuando sonó el timbre, Magnus saltó y cerró los ojos. El miedo lo recorrió mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta. Si él abría la puerta, _cuando_ la abriera... Magnus _sabría_ que algo horrible estaba sucediendo. Algo andaba _mal_.

Con temor, Magnus abrió la puerta. En la entrada de la casa adosada en Brooklyn – la casa que Magnus había elegido con Alec, la casa donde Magnus había creado y mantenido una familia con Alec, la casa en la que Magnus había hecho el amor con Alec – estaban Jace, Luke y... Jem.

Agarrando el pomo de la puerta, Magnus respiró, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Jem entró y tomó el hombro de Magnus.

-"Vamos, Magnus"- dijo con suavidad- "Vamos a sentarnos. Te haré un poco de té"

Magnus se aferró a Jem, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, haciéndole posible ver alrededor de la humedad. Jace ayudó a Magnus a sentarse en el sofá bordado de rojo y oro. Tomando asiento a su lado, Jace asintió con la cabeza a Jem, quien se dirigió en la cocina.

-"Dímelo rápido"- pidió Magnus, mirando a Luke, que estaba sentado en el otro sofá cerca de Magnus- "¿Dónde está? ¿Está herido? ¿Mu–?"

No podía decirlo. No podía decir esa palabra.

-"Por lo que sabemos, él sigue vivo"- dijo Jace.

-"¿Lo que saben?"

-"Está desaparecido"- dijo Luke.

-"¿Desaparecido?"- preguntó Magnus, tratando de concentrarse en lo que estaban tratando de decirle.

-"Los testigos dicen que Hadley Eimer III lo dejó inconsciente y luego lo arrojó a una camioneta"

-"¿Secuestrado?"- exigió Magnus- "Estás diciendo que Alec fue secuestrado"

-"Sí"- dijo Jace simplemente.

De pie, Magnus comenzó a pasearse- "¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?"- exigió.

-"Nadie vio venir esto. Todas las señales apuntaban a que iba por ti, no por Alec"

-"Y sin embargo, se ha llevado a Alec"- Magnus prácticamente gruñó.

-"Sé que estás enojado, Magnus-"

-"¿Cómo puedes?"- le interrumpió Magnus- "El hombre que amo ha sido secuestrado por un _asesino_. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque él _me_ quiere. Ese _hijo de puta_ se llevó a mi marido por _mi culpa_"

-"¿Papi?"- dijo una pequeña voz desde la puerta.

Deteniendo su diatriba, Magnus apartó la mirada de Jace para encontrar a Rafael en la puerta.

-"¿Qué pasa Rafa? ¿Estás bien?"

-"Estas gritando. ¿Qué sucede?"

Magnus maldijo por lo bajo.

Al ver a Jace, Luke y Jem en los sillones, los ojos de Rafael se agrandaron- "¿Papá?"- Exigió él- "¿Dónde está papá?"

Magnus se acercó a él y se agachó, sus ojos verde-dorado se encontraron con los oscuros de su hijo.

-"Hey, amiguito"- dijo Magnus con voz suave.

-"¿Dónde está papá?"- preguntó Rafael.

Con un suspiro, Magnus respondió- "El hombre, el hombre malo que tu papá está buscando, lo tiene. Él se llevó a papá"

Los ojos de Rafael se dirigieron a Jace- "¿Está vivo?"

-"Creemos que sí"- respondió Jace, sabiendo que Alec y Magnus nunca les mentían a sus hijos. Se acercó al niño y se agachó junto a Magnus- "No estamos seguros, pero esperamos que sí. Vamos a hacer todo lo posible para encontrarlo. Vamos a intentar traerlo a casa contigo"

-"¿Lo prometes?"- preguntó Rafael, extendiendo su meñique.

-"Lo prometo"- dijo Jace, tomando el dedo que se le ofrecía con el suyo.

Rafael asintió y miró a Magnus- "Todo va estará bien, papi. Él no nos dejará"

Manteniendo los brazos abiertos, Magnus tomó a su hijo en sus brazos.

-"Él estará de vuelta, papi. Tío Jace lo encontrará. No dejará que nada le pase"

-"No lo hará"- estuvo de acuerdo Magnus.

Rafael asintió y luego miró a Jace- "Encuentra a mi papá"- ordenó el niño- "Sin importar lo que cueste"

Jace asintió y se puso de pie.

Magnus también se levantó y miró a Jace- "Quiero saber lo que está pasando, Jace. _Todo_. No te contengas por mí"

Mirando a Gwyn, que estaba en silencio junto a la barra, Jace dijo- "De acuerdo. Llama a Will. Podría necesitar su ayuda, él es un investigador experto. Puede firmar como un consultor, realmente podría necesitarlo"

-"Pagaré lo que sea necesario"- dijo Magnus- "Cualquier cosa que necesites, Jace _lo que sea_"

Jace asintió- "Lo sé, Magnus. Lo sé. Me iré ahora mismo. Lo encontraremos"

-"Sé que lo haremos. Él tiene que pagar por esto"

-"Arrestaremos a Eimer, Magnus. Será castigado por todo lo que ha hecho"

-"Lo sé"- dijo Magnus- "Pero no estaba hablando de Eimer"

Le tomó un momento a Jace, pero finalmente entendió lo que Magnus estaba diciendo- "Asqueroso, amigo"

-"Contrólate, Jace. No delante del niño"

-"Tú... Tú sólo... ugh"

-"Te haré saber cómo van las cosas"

-"Estaré en cada reunión del equipo, así que será mejor que me mantengas informado"

-"Mañana a las nueve"

Magnus asintió- "Estaré allí"

Una vez que todos se fueron, Magnus se sentó en el sofá que Luke y Jem habían ocupado cuando vinieron a decirle que Alec había sido secuestrado. Los tres de sus hijos se acurrucaron contra él, Max y Madzie sollozando mientras Rafael los consolaba.

Magnus enterró su rostro contra el cabello de Madzie mientras sostenía a Rafael y Max más cerca.

Incapaz de pensar en un momento en que hubiera estado tan asustado, Magnus cerró los ojos.

_Por favor, Alexander, que estés bien... Por favor sigue con vida. Te traeré a casa._

_Y te castigaré por preocuparme así._

_Eso no significa que no te ame con todo lo que soy._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

Con un gemido, Alec abrió los ojos, el dolor corría desde la parte posterior de su cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor, ni siquiera cuando lo habían apuñalado antes de que él y Magnus estuvieran juntos (oficialmente, después de que Magnus había jodido las cosas).

Nada le era familiar. Una mesa de trabajo llena de herramientas estaba delante de él. Las partículas de polvo bailaban dentro y fuera de la luz que brillaba a través de una ventana sucia a su derecha. A su izquierda, una puerta cerrada se interponía entre él y lo que fuera. Quien lo retenía.

Fue solo cuando trató de ponerse de pie que Alec se dio cuenta de que estaba atado.

-"Mierda"- susurró Alec- "Magnus me va a matar"

Las cuerdas que lo ataban a la silla estaban apretadas, pero con el tiempo suficiente, Alec podría trabajar para salir de ellas. Eso era... si quien lo tenía le daba el tiempo.

_'Al carajo con eso'_

_Sabía_ quién lo tenía.

Hadley Eimer III.

Esa conferencia de prensa había funcionado _demasiado_ bien.

-"Ah"- dijo una voz desde la puerta- "Finalmente estás despierto. Bienvenido, Detective Lightwood"

-"Bane"- dijo Alec.

-"¿Qué?"- pregunto Eimer, frunciendo las cejas recién teñidas de negro.

-"Mi nombre es Detective Alexander Lightwood-_Bane_. Te olvidaste de eso"

-"Créeme. No lo olvidé"- gruñó Eimer.

Al recordar lo que Jem había dicho acerca de emascular a Eimer, Alec dijo- "Sólo me aseguraba de que sepas a quién eligió. Quiero decir... incluso tuviste que verte como yo. ¿Crees que se olvidaría de mí sólo porque parezcas una barata versión mía? Vamos hombre. Madura"

-"Soy todo lo que no eres. Soy todo lo que él podría desear"

-"Si tú lo dices"- se burló Alec- "Cuando llegue a casa, yo tendré a Magnus... como un hombre _de_ _verdad_"

El gruñido de Eimer efuera música para los oídos de Alec.

-"No hables así. Él no es _tuyo_"

-"Pido discrepar"- argumentó Alec- "Se _casó_ conmigo. El me _eligió_. No importa cuánto te parezcas a mí. Tú. No. Eres. Yo. Magnus _nunca_ te querría. El me ama"

-"Él podría amarme. Podría hacer que te olvide"

-"Tendrías que ser realmente un hombre para hacer eso. Seamos sinceros... No eres suficiente para un hombre como Magnus. _Nunca_ serías suficiente para satisfacerlo"

Tomando aliento, Eimer se apartó de Alec.

Alec pudo ver la ira en él. Mientras el hombre respiraba, calmándose, Alec evaluó los lazos en sus muñecas. Cintillos de plástico. Sus tobillos estaban atados con una cuerda gruesa. Si tenía suficiente impulso, podría romper los cintillos. El impulso en este ángulo sería un problema.

-"Iba a darte un descanso por ser el primer día, pero creo que es hora de que pruebes lo que tengo planeado para ti... mientras estés vivo"

Eimer se dirigió a la mesa de trabajo y tomó un soplete- "Te lo ganaste"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Para su crédito, Alec nunca gritó.

Pero él _quería_ hacerlo. Ángel, como quería.

Después de que terminó, Eimer dejó a Alec, quien gimió y miró su pecho quemado y ensangrentado.

_Magnus va a estar enojado._

Magnus odiaba cuando Alec se lastimaba. _Especialmente_ odiaba cuando Alec tenía una marca.

Y esta iba a ser extraordinaria.

Eimer entró en la habitación, su ropa... era familiar. Llevaba un par de pantalones negros y una camisa azul oscuro con botones... se parecía el atuendo que Magnus había elegido para él antes de salir de la casa.

Alec no dijo nada, sólo lo miró fijamente.

-"No te preocupes, Alec. Cuidaré bien de Magnus"

Antes de que Alec pudiera decir una sola palabra, Eimer salió de la habitación con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Alec vio que la puerta se cerraba detrás del hijo de puta.

Entonces comenzó a pelear.


	16. Chapter 16

Magnus estaba solo en la mesa esa noche, después de haber llevado a los niños a la cama. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas que les escocían detrás de los párpados.

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida.

_Alec estaba desaparecido_.

Ellos habían estado separados muchas veces durante los años que llevaban juntos, pero Magnus siempre había sabido dónde estaba Alec.

Ahora... _no tenía idea_

Eso era lo más horrible de todo esto. El _no saber_. Magnus necesitaba saber qué le estaba pasando a su esposo o dónde estaba.

Levantando la cabeza, Magnus miró la copa de vino que tenía junto a su codo.

Lo sirvió pensando que el vino le ayudaría a calmarse para que pudiera dormir, pero no pudo beberlo. Ni siquiera podía tragarlo. No sin ahogarse.

La necesidad de checar a sus hijos lo abrumó. Poniéndose de pie, llevó su copa a la cocina y vertió el vino por el desagüe. Hecho eso, Magnus subió las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de los niños.

Tanto Max como Madzie estaban durmiendo profundamente, por lo que Magnus pensó que estaba exagerando.

Cuando entró en la habitación de Rafael, Magnus se sorprendió al encontrar al pequeño sentado en el asiento junto a la ventana, mirando a través de los cristales la calle empapada por la lluvia.

-"¿Por qué estás despierto, compañero?"- preguntó Magnus, sentándose en el cojín con Rafael.

Rafael miró a su padre- "No podía dormir. Estoy demasiado preocupado por papá"

Magnus extendió la mano y tomó la de Rafael- "Tu papá es el hombre más fuerte y valiente que he conocido. Él va a salir de esto y volverá a casa con nosotros"

Rafael asintió y se volvió para mirar por la ventana mientras el agua se deslizaba por el cristal.

-"Lo crees, ¿verdad, Rafa? Crees que papá volverá a casa con nosotros, ¿verdad?"

-"Sé que lo hará, papá"- dijo Rafa, comenzando a crecer lo suficiente como para dejar de llamar a Magnus 'Papi'. Sólo lo hacía cuando tenía miedo o quería algo. El hecho de que no lo dijera ahora decía mucho.

-"Apuesto a que estará en casa mañana a esta hora"- dijo Magnus, tranquilizando a Rafael.

-"Él estará herido cuando lo haga. Espero que no estés muy enojado con él"

-"Estoy furioso, Rafa. Tu papá está en peligro y quiero que vuelva a casa para saber que está a salvo. Tu papá es muy importante para nosotros. Sabes lo fácil que es amarlo"

Rafael asintió- "¿Y si... y si él...?"

-"Volverá a casa. Él va a estar con nosotros pronto, no nos abandonaría de ese modo. Hará lo que pueda para mantenernos a salvo"

Rafael se volvió para mirar a Magnus- "Lo sé, papá. Ese es el tipo de persona que es. Nos ha salvado a todos al menos una vez. Creo que es nuestro turno de salvarlo. _Tenemos_ que salvarlo, papá. Lo _necesitamos_"

Magnus acunó la mejilla de su hijo- "Lo haremos, mi dulce niño. Voy a recuperarlo. Lo traeré a casa. Confía en mí"

-"Lo hago, papá"

Como si Rafael no pudiera evitarlo, se arrojó a los brazos de Magnus y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo. Magnus frotó su espalda, reconfortando al niño, besándole el costado de su cabeza y acallando sus sollozos- "Él vendrá a casa. Me aseguraré de vuelva con nosotros"

Cuando Rafael se apartó, Magnus le revolvió el pelo. Él le sonrío y luego miró por la ventana. Magnus estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, dejando a su hijo con sus pensamientos, pero Rafael se puso rígido. Su postura hizo que el vello en su nuca se pusiera de punta.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó Magnus.

Rafael estaba mirando algo por la ventana- "Es un hombre. Se... se parece a papá, pero... no lo es"

Magnus siguió la mirada de Rafael y vio a un hombre a través del agua que goteaba. Estaba debajo de un paraguas negro, vestido con una camisa azul sobre pantalones negros. Era un atuendo como el que Alec había llevado esa mañana. No era _exactamente_ el mismo. La camisa era demasiado oscura, los pantalones mal ajustados. Magnus tenía cada par de pantalones en el armario adaptados al cuerpo de Alec. Este hombre era una pobre imitación de Alec. Quería parecerse a él, pero no lo lograba.

-"Quédate aquí"- ordenó Magnus a Rafael y se puso de pie.

-"Papi"- comenzó Rafael.

-"No te preocupes, amiguito. Gwyn se encargará"

-"No salgas, por favor"

-"No voy a salir, enviaré a Gwyn. Lo prometo. Quédate aquí. No bajes, quédate aquí"

Rafael asintió, sus ojos oscuros llenos de miedo. Magnus le pasó una mano por el cabello- "Todo va a estar bien"

Magnus salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras.

Gwyn estaba sentado en el sofá, leyendo un libro en su tableta.

-"Gwyn"- dijo Magnus en voz baja- "Hay un hombre al otro lado de la calle mirando la casa. Rafa lo vio"

Con calma, Gwyn dejó su tableta a un lado y se puso de pie- "Quédate aquí"

Magnus no dijo nada. Siguió a Gwyn a la puerta y miró hacia la lluvia torrencial. Gwyn no dudó, salió y se internó en la lluvia. Magnus observó al hombre moverse por la escalera con la gracia de un gato. Para un hombre tan grande, Gwyn era elegante y silencioso. Era casi aterrador.

Aunque sabía que no debería haber estado parado en la puerta, donde estaba al descubierto y vulnerable a un hombre que vigilaba su casa – probablemente el hombre que se había llevado a Alec – Magnus se quedó allí mientras Gwyn se abría paso con gracia a través de la lluvia, con dirección a la calle

Tomó unos minutos, pero Gwyn regresó sin nadie bajo custodia.

-"Deberías volver a entrar"- dijo Gwyn, subiendo la escalinata- "Él no estaba allí"

-"Estaba ahí. Rafa lo vio"

Los ojos bicolores de Gwen se encontraron con los de Magnus- "Le creo, Magnus. Si uno de los niños lo dijo, yo les creo. Llamaré a Will y Jace"

Magnus asintió y entró, sosteniendo la puerta abierta para Gwyn- "Cierra eso"-ordenó.

Magnus obedeció y colocó llave a la puerta después de que se cerró.

Se alegró de que el hombre se hubiera ido, pero deseaba que Gwyn hubiera atrapado a Hadley Eimer III para que pudieran averiguar dónde estaba Alec. Aunque no había ninguna garantía de que Eimer les dijera algo.

Rafael estaba de pie en las escaleras, mirando a Magnus cerrar la puerta- "Hey, amiguito. Todo está bien. El tío Jace está en camino"

Rafael asintió.

Magnus lo abrazó con fuerza y susurró- "Ve a la cama. Iré a verte cuando todos se vayan"

Rafael le devolvió el abrazo a Magnus, luego se dio la vuelta y avanzó lentamente por las escaleras, volviendo a su habitación.

Magnus encontró a Gwyn en la cocina, con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, murmurando a quien estaba en el otro extremo. Caminando hacia el refrigerador, sacó un poco de jugo y se sirvió un vaso.

Después de colgar, Gwyn se volvió hacia él.

-"Jace y Will están en camino. Jace reportó al avistamiento y decidió que un carro patrullara esta zona con más frecuencia en caso de que vuelva. Sin embargo, no creo que lo haga"

-"No se atrevería. No después de verte salir"

-"Salió corriendo como conejo"

Magnus se rió, pero eso terminó rápidamente- "¿Crees que se desquite con Alec? Por no haber logrado llegar hasta nosotros"

Gwyn suspiró. Magnus pudo ver el hilo de pensamientos que atravesaba el rostro del hombre. Vio el momento en que decidió decir la verdad- "Creo que lo hará"

Magnus cerró los ojos, sus fosas nasales se ensancharon con cada respiración- "Tenemos que encontrarlo, Gwyn. Yo... lo _necesito_."

Gwyn se acercó y tomó la mano de Magnus- "Vamos a recuperarlo. Jace hará todo lo que pueda para sacar a Alec de esto. Sabes que piensa en él como un hermano. Sabes que moriría antes de que le pase algo a Alec"

Magnus lo _sabía_. Jace y Alec eran más unidos que los hermanos. Se amaban y tenían una relación que no se parecía a ninguna que Magnus hubiera visto. Jace moriría por Alec. Alec moriría por Jace. _Literalmente_, confiaban todo al otro: sus familias, sus amantes, sus vidas.

Magnus podía hacerle bromas a Jace en ocasiones, podían burlarse el uno del otro de vez en cuando, pero Magnus nunca cuestionó la decisión de Jace por encontrar a Alec, por traerlo a casa a salvo.

Esto era tan importante para él como para Magnus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó el compañero de su esposo, Jace le envió un mensaje de texto para avisar que él estaba en la puerta. Sabía que no debía llamar, ni tocar el timbre porque los niños estaban dormidos. Magnus lo dejó entrar y miró a su amigo empapado.

-"¿Rafa está bien?"- preguntó Jace.

Magnus asintió- "Él está bien. Un poco asustado por todo esto. Lo siento, Jace. Siento que no pudiéramos atraparlo"

-"No te preocupes, Magnus. Lo conseguiremos. Lo encontraremos, te lo prometo"

-"Lo sé, Jace... es sólo que..."

-"Lo sé"- dijo Jace, agarrando el hombro de Magnus.

Cerrando los ojos, Magnus presionó su frente contra Jace, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas- "Va a hacerle daño"- susurró Magnus- "Él lastimará a mi esposo porque no pudo llegar a mi"

Jace envolvió una mano alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Magnus- "Alec es fuerte. Superará esto"

-"Es el hombre más fuerte que conozco, Jace, pero crees – por un minuto – que soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para... No puedo..."

-"Lo _harás_ Magnus, Alec es tan fuerte porque te tiene a ti para que lo sostengas. Él sabe que puede apoyarse en ti. Él sabe qué harías cualquier cosa por él y sus hijos. En este momento, él está dependiendo de ti. Él necesita que protejas a los niños. Necesita que te cuides. Él puede superar cualquier cosa que Eimer le lance, siempre y cuando sepa que estás a salvo"

-"¿Y si Eimer lo mata?"

Soltando a Magnus, Jace se encontró con su mirada verde dorada con brillantes ojos ámbar- "Él no matará a Alec porque sabe que él es la única manera de acercarse a ti. Si está obsesionado contigo, como Jem cree, Alec es el enlace. Jem cree que intentará usarle para que vayas a él. Piensa que Eimer va a contactarte. Él cree que va a tratar de hacer que lo sigas"

-"Entonces él sabe mucho sobre mí"- dijo Magnus.

-"Estamos tomando esto muy en serio, Magnus"- le aseguró Jace- "Voy a pasar mucho tiempo aquí en el futuro. Alec me patearía el trasero si te dejara manejar las cosas aquí por tu cuenta. Quiero decir _literalmente_ habría sangre si no me quedara contigo si existiera la posibilidad de peligro"

Magnus suspiró y los guio hacia la cocina- "Si lo haría. Pero... aún me debe un castigo que no olvidará pronto"

-"Sigue siendo asqueroso"- gimió Jace mientras seguía a Magnus a la cocina.

La pareja se sentó a la mesa con Gwyn mientras esperaban a que Will, quien había estado en una cita con Jem y Tessa, comiendo pastel en Hoboken, llegara.

Nadie habló mientras esperaban. Nadie sabía qué decir.

Magnus estaba agotado. N  
o sabía lo que estaba pasando. No sabía lo que le estaba pasando a Alec, no sabía qué le pasaría a él. No sabía qué les depararía el futuro.

En este punto, lo único que le importaba era su esposo.

Lo único que importaba era _Alec_.

Y Magnus lo recuperaría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec no recordaba haberse desmayado.

Sin embargo, recordó haberse despertado.

Una puerta en algún lugar del almacén se cerró de golpe, haciendo eco en la habitación en la que estaba, todavía atado a la silla. Alec había hecho un plan para escapar de la silla, pero necesitaba descubrir cómo poner ese plan en acción.

Por ahora tenía que esperar.

Eimer estaba de vuelta.

Alec esperaba que hubiera un infierno que pagar, ya que sonaba enojado cuando irrumpió y se abrió paso a través del almacén hacia la pequeña sala de trabajo. Eso significaba que las cosas no salieron según su plan.

No se había acercado a Magnus.

_Eso_ le agradó.

Eimer estrelló la puerta de la habitación.

-"¿Por qué es tan difícil tu familia?"- exigió.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"- preguntó Alec inocentemente- "Somos una familia genial. Muy dulce. Muy amable."

Eimer le dio una bofetada.

Alec se volvió hacia Eimer- "No pudiste llegar a él, ¿verdad?"

-"Te mataré"- gruñó Eimer.

-"Ambos sabemos que no lo harás"- dijo Alec- "Me necesitas vivo"

-"No te necesito"

Dolorosamente, Alec se encogió de hombros- "Entonces mátame"

Eimer se enderezó- "Quizás no lo haga. Pero creo que me divertiré un poco"

Cuando Eimer se volvió hacia la mesa de trabajo, Alec cerró los ojos.

Mientras Magnus estuviera a salvo, Alec estaría contento, incluso si estaba a punto de sentir dolor. _Mucho dolor._


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una llamada y un operativo

El sol entraba por la ventana sucia la siguiente vez que Alec se despertó. La noche anterior, Hadley Eimer III había vuelto al almacén lleno de rabia. Alec había sufrido por lo que sucedió durante su salida. Aún sufría por ello. Su rostro estaba golpeado y adolorido. Alec podía sentir el latido en su mejilla y ojo una promesa de que se hincharía espectacularmente.

Al escuchar con atención, Alec se dio cuenta de que Eimer no estaba en el almacén. Con un suspiro, se puso a trabajar.

Era hora de largarse de allí y volver con su familia.

Estaba seguro de que Magnus tenía un castigo planeado para él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Magnus no mandó a los niños a la escuela porque no podía estar seguro de que Eimer se mantuviera alejado de ellos. La maestra de Rafa le había enviado toda la tarea con Andrew. Magnus había querido estar en la reunión del equipo de las nueve de la mañana, pero tampoco quiso dejar a los niños solos en casa, por lo que Jace lo había puesto en una videoconferencia para poder participar.

Rafa se sentó a la mesa junto a Magnus, trabajando en sus restas de dos dígitos.

Mientras Magnus ponía una tetera para el té, su teléfono sonó. El identificador de llamadas indicaba que se trataba de una persona desconocida. Levantando la mirada, Magnus se encontró con los ojos bicolores de Gwyn. Con un asentimiento, Gwyn se dio la vuelta y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

-"Rafa, ve arriba con tu hermanos, por favor"

Rafael ni siquiera lo cuestionó. Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación en silencio.

Magnus respondió- "¿Hola?"

Una respiración en su oído fue la única respuesta.

-"¿Hola?"- repitió Magnus.

Todavía nada.

-"¿Hadley?"- preguntó Magnus.

Una fuerte jadeó para tomar aliento- "¿Sabes quién soy?"

Magnus miró a Gwyn y asintió. Gwyn le devolvió el asentimiento y contestó al teléfono.

-"Sí, Hadley"- respondió Magnus, encendiendo su aplicación para grabar la conversación con el psicópata- "Sé quién eres"

-"Porque tu esposo te llenó la cabeza con mentiras"

Magnus tuvo que respirar profundamente para calmarse antes de destruir verbalmente a Hadley Eimer.

-"Entonces, ¿por qué no me dices la verdad?"- preguntó Magnus, haciendo tiempo para que Jace pudiera llegar. Observó a Gwyn mientras hablaba en voz baja, diciéndole a Jace lo que ocurría en la casa.

-"¿La verdad?"- preguntó Eimer como si nadie le hubiera preguntado eso antes.

-"Sí. Crees que Alexander ha estado mintiendo acerca de ti. Entonces tú dime la verdad"

Eimer suspiró. Fue un rasposo sonido que envió un escalofrío por la columna vertebral de Magnus- "Tenía razón en enamorarme de ti. Eres un buen hombre, Magnus"

Magnus no sabía qué decir a eso. Estaba más incómodo de lo que nunca se había sentido, y eso que _constantemente_ le contaba a Jace Herondale sobre su vida sexual. Tal vez estaba más incómodo de lo que _Jace_ había estado nunca.

-"Gracias"- dijo Magnus, todavía sin saber qué decirle a Eimer.

-"No sé qué hizo Alec Lightwood para conseguirte, pero él no se merece a alguien tan grandioso como tú"

Cerrando los ojos, Magnus peleó por mantener la boca cerrada, tratando de no gritarle al hombre. Tomó una gran cantidad de moderación por parte de Magnus. Alec era el hombre más increíble del planeta. Era inteligente, hermoso, fuerte y valiente. Alec lo era _todo_. Magnus no podía imaginar amar a nadie tanto como, o de la misma manera que, amaba a Alec.

Alec merecía tanto. Cualquier cosa que quisiera. Cualquier cosa que Magnus pudiera darle.

-"No deberías estar atado a alguien que no es lo bastante bueno para ti. Deberías estar con alguien que te entienda"

Magnus tenía a alguien que lo entendía, pero sabía que no podía decir eso. Dios sabía lo que le haría a Alec si lo hiciera.

"¿Y tú me entiendes?"- preguntó Magnus cuando Jace entró en la casa.

Magnus se sintió tranquilizarse, sus hombros se relajaron, su piel recupero su calor, y cerró los ojos.

Jace entró en la cocina en silencio y frotó la espalda de Magnus.

-"Te entiendo"- dijo Eimer- "Te he estado observando, _deseándote_ por tanto tiempo, Magnus. Tú te _conformaste_ con Alec Lightwood. Probablemente es un policía corrupto. _Apenas_ se graduó del bachillerato. ¿Cómo puede siquiera merecerte?"

Magnus tuvo que respirar _profundamente_ para mantener la compostura y darle a este imbécil una jodida paliza verbal. La mano de Jace en su hombro lo mantuvo lo suficientemente firme como para calmar la necesidad inmediata de _destruir_ a este hombre por hablar así de Alec.

-"Todo el mundo tiene defectos, Hadley"

-"Y ves lo mejor en todos"

-"Lo hago"- estuvo de acuerdo Magnus- "No quiero que nadie más salga herido por mi culpa. No quiero que lastimes a nadie más. No por mí"

-"No lo he hecho, no en realidad"

-"¿A qué te refieres con 'no en realidad'?"

-"Yo... puede haberme desquitado un poco con Alec"

Alejando el teléfono de su oreja, Magnus soltó un sollozo estrangulado.

_Le hizo daño a Alec. Oh, Dios, Alec._

Los ojos dorados de Jace lo miraron, una profunda preocupación escrita claramente en su rostro.

Con un suspiro tembloroso, Magnus devolvió el teléfono a su oído- "¿Sigue vivo?"

Con los ojos cerrados y el estómago en la garganta, Magnus escuchó, rezando que Alec estuviera vivo.

_Por favor. Por favor, que siga con vida._

-"Está vivo, solo un poco desgastado"

¿_Desgastado_?

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

-"Tendrá un par de cicatrices nuevas"

Tragando, Magnus preguntó- "¿Por qué estabas enojado?"

Sabía que tenía que mantener la atención de Eimer lejos de Alec, mantenerlo concentrado en Magnus, en sí mismo.

-"Ese gorila que Alec Lightwood contrató me ahuyentó anoche, como si alguna vez pudiera hacerte daño"- dijo Eimer, con voz baja y enojada.

-"Lo sé, Hadley"- dijo Magnus- "Lo sé. Gwyn estaba haciendo su trabajo. Él está aquí para protegernos, en caso de que alguien quiera lastimarnos. No sabía quién eras, no sabía si estabas aquí para lastimar a uno de nosotros"

-"No te haría daño, Magnus. No lastimaría a ninguno de tus hijos. Ninguno de ustedes ha hecho nada para merecerlo"

-"Lo sé, Hadley. Pero Gwyn sólo estaba tratando de protegerme, de proteger a mis hijos"

-"Me alegro de que él esté allí para protegerte. Hay tanta gente por ahí que podría lastimarte"

_¿Cómo tú?_

-"Sí, las hay"- estuvo de acuerdo Magnus, mirando a Jace escribir algo en una libreta.

.

_Pregúntale qué quiere._

.

Más diplomático que Jace, Magnus preguntó- "Hadley, ¿por qué me has contactado? ¿Por qué ahora?"

-"Quería escuchar tu voz"- dijo Eimer- "Alec se preocupa por ti, podría decirse"

-"¿Cómo?"- preguntó Magnus, sin querer realmente saber.

-"Él... Dijo tu nombre cuando lo dejé en el almacén"- soltó Eimer- "Él piensa que haré algo para lastimarte. Nunca lo haría, Magnus"

Arrebatando la pluma de Jace, Magnus escribió: _Almacén_, subrayándolo tres veces. Le empujó la libreta a Jace.

-"Lo sé"- respondió Magnus, mirando a Jace sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo y alejándose.

-"Estoy tan contento de que habláramos Magnus"

-"Gracias por llamarme, Hadley"- dijo Magnus, a pesar de que quería gruñir y escupir al hijo de puta que había secuestrado a su esposo.

-"Cuando quieras"- dijo Eimer, colgando.

Volviéndose, Magnus exigió- "¿Dónde está?"

Jace levantó un dedo mientras escuchaba a quienquiera que estuviera hablando por teléfono.

Magnus quería prenderle fuego.

Después de que Jace colgó, dijo- "Tengo una dirección. Te avisaré cuándo hayamos terminado"

-"Mamadas"- gruñó Magnus- "Te dije que no me sacarías de esto. Voy contigo"

-"Magnus–"

-"No, Jace"- interrumpió Magnus- "Voy a ir"

-"Alec me _mataría_ si te pasara algo"

-"Alexander se dejó secuestrar por un psicópata. Él realmente no tiene nada que decir en el asunto. Lo voy a rescatar. Y luego lo voy a castigar"

Suspirando, Jace respondió- "Bien. Pero no te metas en mi camino"

Poniéndose su chaqueta, Magnus dijo- "No prometo nada"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Con un tirón monumental, Alec rompió la cinta de plástico en su muñeca derecha, que estaba ensangrentada por sus múltiples intentos de fuga durante la última hora. Suspirando con alivio, desenvolvió la cuerda que rodeaba sus tobillos.

En lugar de intentar romper la cintilla, Alec arrastró la silla hasta la mesa de trabajo, donde sabía que la noche anterior Eimer había tirado un cuchillo después de terminar. Todavía estaba cubierto con la sangre seca de Alec.

Sólo cuando cortó cinta de su muñeca izquierda, Alec se dobló de dolor, sólo entonces permitió que el dolor que le infligieron se derramara sobre él.

Con una arcada, Alec se inclinó, pero su estómago estaba vacío y nada salió.

Tenía que encontrar una manera de salir del almacén, y luego llamar a Magnus. Necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba bien. Magnus era todo lo que importaba en esta situación.

Se acercó a la puerta de la sala de trabajo y la abrió, saliendo al área principal del almacén. Cuando, después de un momento, Alec no oyó nada, dejó el taller con el pecho y los pies desnudos.

Casi lo logra.

Un metro. _Un metro_ separaba a Alec de la puerta al exterior cuando se abrió y entró Hadley Eimer III silbando.

Alec sonrió ante su suerte.

No había pensado que tendría la oportunidad de derrotar al acosador de su esposo.

Estirando el cuello, tronándose los dedos, Alec dijo- "Bienvenido de nuevo, Hadley"

Sin perder tiempo, Alec le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Eimer cayó sobre un estante con repuestos de vehículo con un gruñido.

-"¿_Realmente_ pensaste que te dejaría cerca de él? ¿Qué te dejaría lastimarlo? _Nunca_ tocarás lo que es mío"

Jadeando, Eimer dijo- "¿Crees que él _de verdad_ te quiere? Tú no eres _nada_"

Haciendo estallar sus nudillos, Alec respondió-"No lo creo. Él me ama"

Es posible que Alec no haya estado seguro de los sentimientos de Magnus en el pasado, pero habían estado casados durante cinco años. Alec estaba seguro de su relación y sabía que Magnus lo quería y lo amaba. Eimer no podría romper eso.

Aunque... Probablemente había jugado con la mente de Magnus.

-"Eso no es cierto"- dijo Eimer, enderezándose- "Él habló conmigo"

-"Estoy seguro de sí. Y fue muy amable contigo, ¿verdad?"

Eimer frunció el ceño- "Sí"

-"Te tranquilizo, ¿verdad? ¿Te hizo sentir como si pudieras decirle todo?"

Apretando la mandíbula, Eimer respondió- "Sí"

-"¿Le diste alguna información sobre dónde me tienes?"

Alec vio el momento en que se dio cuneta. Le _había_ dado algo a Magnus.

-"Estarán aquí pronto. Déjame patearte el culo muy rápido. Y luego necesito irme a casa con mi esposo"

Cerrando las manos en puños, Eimer dio un paso adelante- "No te dejaré ir. Él no te necesita, no hizo nada para lastimarme. No trató de lastimarme"

-"Por supuesto que no. Hacerte daño es sólo un beneficio secundario. Te estaba trabajando para llegar a mí. Al parecer es realmente bueno. Debería pensar seriamente en dejarle participar en los interrogatorios. Si él es tan bueno como un policía, finalmente puedo jugar a ser el policía malo"

-"Te mataré"- gruñó Eimer.

Alec se encogió de hombros, su adrenalina bombeaba tanto que el movimiento apenas causó una punzada de dolor- "Lo intentarás. Te concedo eso"

Eimer atacó entonces. Fue descuidado y no planeado. Alec lo recibió felizmente, lanzando un puñetazo, conectando con el estómago de Eimer. Cuando Eimer se dobló, Alec lo dejó tambaleándose con un gancho al mentón, Eimer aterrizó directamente sobre su culo.

-"Hadley Eimer III"- dijo Alec- "Estas bajo arresto"

Alec recogió una de las cintillas, mientras enumeraba los cargos tres por asesinato en primer grado, secuestro, tortura, asalto, asalto con intención contra un oficial de policía, y otros más que se le darían a conocer.

-"Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio. Todo lo que diga puede y será utilizado en su contra en la corte de justicia..."

Él no llegó más lejos.

Eimer aparentemente tenía un arma.

Arremetió con un cuchillo de aspecto feroz en una estocada larga, casi cortando el vientre de Alec, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido para saltar a tiempo y salvar su vida.

Eimer se puso de pie sin gracia- "Te mataré. No tienes derecho a él. No me puedes arrestar. No si estás muerto"

Levantando las manos, Alec apretó los puños, preparado para defenderse de un hombre enloquecido con un cuchillo.

Alguien irrumpió en la puerta gritando, '¡Policía de Nueva York!', '¡No se mueva!' y ¡Tira el cuchillo!'

Alec dio un paso atrás, aliviado, sabiendo que había al menos una docena de armas apuntando a Eimer. Cuando sintió una mano suave en su espalda desnuda, se volvió para encontrar los ojos verde-dorados de Magnus.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"-Alec exigió- "Sal de aquí"

-"Cállate"- gruñó Magnus por lo bajo- "Te secuestraron y estabas peleando con un hombre armado. No puedes decirme que me vaya"

Sus ojos se posaron en el pecho de Alec, viendo las quemaduras y la sangre allí- "Estás en un gran problema"- dijo Magnus- "No tienes idea"

Con un encogimiento de hombros dolorido, Alec respondió- "Tengo una leve idea"

-"¿Magnus?"- le llamó Eimer mientras estaba esposado- "¿Estás aquí?"

Magnus se volvió para mirar a Eimer- "Aquí estoy"

Alec tocó el hombro de Magnus, sólo un toqu de consuelo, mientras Magnus se enfrentaba a su acosador.

-"Sabía que vendrías por mí"

-"No vine por ti"- dijo con el ceño fruncido- "Te llevaste al hombre que amo. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que podrías tomar su lugar, que _merecías_ tocarlo? Tú no eres _nada_. Eres un psicópata y no puedo esperar a ver que te pudras en prisión. Alexander"- dijo, volviéndose hacia él- "Hay una ambulancia afuera. Vas a ir a ella. Te van a retirar y si los paramédicos deciden que necesita ir al hospital, irás sin quejarte"

-"Si, cariño"- dijo Alec con una mueca.

Magnus envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Alec y lo guio hacia la puerta- "Jace"- llamó- "Lleva a ese cabrón a una celda!

-"¡Sí, cariño!"- respondió Jace.

-"No hagas que te envíe fotos"- ordenó Magnus, sacando a Alec del almacén.

Alec apenas escuchó la carcajada de Jace en respuesta.

Al parecer, Jace y Magnus se habían unido más.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec por fin está libre. Recuperándose..

Magnus guio a Alec hasta la ambulancia estacionada fuera del almacén. Consciente de las heridas de Alec, tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no jalar a Alec bruscamente contra él y abrazarlo con fuerza para nunca dejarlo ir.

-"No estoy bien con que estés aquí"- dijo Alec con frialdad.

-"Tampoco estoy bien con que _tú _estés aquí"- respondió Magnus- "Sube a la ambulancia. Sin quejas"

Con un suspiro, Alec se acercó cojeando a los paramédicos. Magnus lo ayudó a subir a la parte trasera del vehículo. Los paramédicos se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato en la serie de cortes en su cuerpo, prestando especial atención a las quemaduras en su pecho.

-"Oh, cariño. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"- preguntó Magnus, con sus ojos verde-dorados en la herida de un día sin tratamiento.

-"Conservarme, espero"- respondió Alec con una sonrisa juguetona.

-"Eso es un hecho, Alexander. ¿Cómo planeas evitar que contrate a un pelotón de guardaespaldas para que esté contigo todo el tiempo?"

-"Um"- comenzó Alec- "¿Mamadas ilimitadas?"

La paramédico resopló- "No te dejes engañar por eso"- dijo- "Por lo que veo, puedes pedir más"

-"Estoy bien, Magnus. Salí por mi cuenta"

-"Tenía un cuchillo"- argumentó Magnus.

-"Y yo estaba a punto de limpiar el piso con él"- respondió Alec.

-"Supongo que nunca lo sabremos, ¿verdad?"- dijo Magnus- "Porque _yo _te rescaté"

Haciendo una mueca de dolor, Alec respondió- "Supongo que no. Entonces, dime que quieres"

-"Tendrás que esperar hasta que llegues a casa. Tengo la sensación de que pasarás uno o dos días en el hospital"

La paramédico miró a Alec- "Tiene razón, vas a permanecer al menos una noche en el hospital para observación. De mi inspección superficial, estás deshidratado y puedes tener una infección debido a estas quemaduras. Le _debes_ a tu hombre algo por lo que hiciste"

-"Se dejó secuestrar porque es un engreído"

-"Soy más alto que tú"- argumentó Alec.

-"Mi declaración se mantiene"- dijo Magnus.

Con un suspiro, Alec se rindió- "Fui un arrogante engreído"- dijo.

-"Y _por eso_ te secuestraron"- continuó Magnus.

-"Sí"- estuvo de acuerdo Alec- "Por eso me secuestraron. No leí muy bien a Eimer. No pensé que haría un movimiento tan rápido _o_ en público. La cagué y lo estoy pagando"

-"No has terminado de pagar por ello"- respondió Magnus.

Los ojos azules de Alec se encontraron con los verde-dorados de Magnus- "Al menos espera hasta que me sienta un poco mejor, amor"

-"No te preocupes, cariño. Estás seguro por ahora. Una vez que te hayas curado un poco, pagarás más"

Riéndose, la paramédico dijo- "Lo llevaremos al hospital, esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora. Esperemos que las cosas no estén tan mal. Estás ambulatorio, alerta y, al parecer, pudiste salir de ese almacén, así que no espero que te quedes allí por mucho tiempo. De hecho, probablemente estarás en casa mañana"

Alec asintió- "Quiero que mi esposo vaya conmigo"

-"Pensé que eso era un hecho"- le dijo ayudando a Alec a acostarse en una camilla.

Indicando un banco cercano, donde Magnus podía sentarse durante el viaje, salió de la parte trasera de la ambulancia, cerró ambas puertas y se dirigió al lado del pasajero del vehículo. Cuando ella se colocó el cinturón, asintió con la cabeza a su compañero, quien puso en marcha la ambulancia, saliendo del estacionamiento del almacén.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-"¿Cómo me encontraste?"- preguntó Alec en voz baja, extendiendo la mano y tomando la de Magnus.

-"Eimer me llamó. Quería hablar y nos dio el almacén, me dijo que estabas en un _almacén_. Jace hizo que Emma lo encontrara. Encontró uno propiedad del abuelo materno de Eimer, que nurió hace doce años. Jace llamó a tu papá y consiguió una orden. Se supone que debo avisarles que estás bien"

Cerrando los ojos, Alec dijo- "Adelante"

Cuando Alec hizo una mueca de nuevo, Magnus besó los nudillos de Alec- "Llegaremos pronto, cariño. Te conseguiremos algunas buenas drogas para que no te duela más"

Alec solo asintió.

La voz de Magnus tranquilizó a Alec durante el viaje al hospital.

Magnus estaba enojado con él por haber sido secuestrado y lastimado, pero era amable y cariñoso. Él siempre consolaría a Alec, sin importar lo que hiciera.

Cuando estacionaron la ambulancia, Magnus le susurró algo a Alec. No escuchó las palabras, pero el sonido de la voz de Magnus era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Los paramédicos retiraron la camilla del vehículo y Magnus los siguió.

-"Puedes registrarlo en el frente"- dijo la chica que se había ocupado de Alec. Las enfermeras lo arreglarán y te traerán de vuelta. Está en buenas manos"

Besando la mejilla de Alec, Magnus dijo- "Te veré pronto, cariño"

Alec asintió- "Te amo"

-"Sé que lo haces, Alexander. Yo también te amo"

Incapaz de evitarlo, Magnus observó a los paramédicos alejando a Alec, su corazón latía de alivio.

_Alec está vivo. Alec está bien._

Nada más importaba. Alec estaba bien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sentado en la silla del visitante, Magnus observó a Alec dormir, la intravenosa pasando líquidos al cuerpo de Alec. Jace entró silenciosamente y le hizo un gesto a Magnus.

-"¿Cómo está?"- susurró Jace.

-"Está bien"- respondió Magnus, en el mismo tono de voz- "Deshidratado. Agotado. Herido. Eimer lo _torturó_, Jace. ¿Dónde está Eimer?"

Los ojos dorados de Jace se encontraron con los de Magnus- "Está en las tumbas, en la central. Voy a entrevistarlo por la mañana"

-"Quiero estar allí", dijo Magnus de inmediato.

-"Yo no... No lo hagas, Mags"- gruñó Alec desde la cama.

-"Alexander"- dijo Magnus, moviéndose hacia él y tomando su mano- "¿Cómo te sientes?"

-"Como mierda"- respondió Alec, apretando la mano de Magnus débilmente- "No quiero que interactúes con Eimer más de lo que ya lo has hecho. No lo quiero cerca de ti, ni ahora, ni _nunca_"

-"Necesito enfrentarlo, Alexander"- dijo Magnus- "Necesito mirarlo a los ojos para que sepa que no le tengo miedo"

-"Amor, él sabe que no tienes miedo"- dijo Alec con suavidad.

Magnus lo miró a los ojos- "_Necesito_ saber que no tengo miedo"

-"Magnus–"

De pie, Magnus dijo- "Él... él te _tenia_. Te _hirió_. Yo... estaba aterrorizado, Alexander. Si vuelves a hacer algo como esto otra vez, el infierno caerá sobre ti y nunca terminará"

-"Por supuesto, amor"- dijo Alec- "Sólo no te quiero en la caja con él. No tienes que demostrar nada a nadie. Sabemos que eres valiente, que eres increíble"

-"Alexander, me lo demuestro a mí mismo. Ese hombre intentó quitarme un pedazo de mí, trató de alejarte de mí. Tengo que estar ahí. _Quiero_ estar ahí"

Con un suspiro, Alec dijo- "Bien. Jace, no entrevistes a Eimer hasta que salga de aquí. No puedo dejar que esté allí solo"

Jace asintió- "No te preocupes. Me encargaré de él"- dijo Jace.

-"Voy a estar allí"

-"No creo que sea una buena idea, Alec"- dijo Jace- "Te ha _torturado_, _traumatizado_. Es una mala idea que estés allí"

Alec soltó un suspiro- "Voy a ir. Me quedaré fuera de la sala de entrevistas siempre que las cosas vayan bien; mientras Magnus no esté incómodo"

-"Estaré bien, cariño"- dijo Magnus, acariciando la mano de Alec- "Te has asegurado de que pueda cuidarme solo. Diana es una excelente profesora"

-"No estoy preocupado por ti físicamente"- dijo Alec- "Estoy preocupado por tus emociones. No quiero que te lastime. De ningún modo"

-"Te he recuperado, cariño. Nada me puede tocar ahora"

-"¿Entonces, todo arreglado?"- preguntó Jace.

Con un suspiro, Alec dijo- "Sí... Él puede enfrentar a Eimer"

Jace asintió.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la cama de Alec- "No te preocupes por esto ahora. Enfócate en mejorar. Eso es lo más importante en este momento, Alec"

Con una inclinación de cabeza, Alec giró su mano, tomando la de Magnus en la suya- "No te vayas"- susurró cuando las drogas comenzaron a arrastrarlo nuevamente a su sueño.

Besando la frente de Alec, Magnus dijo- "Nunca, cariño. Siempre estaré a tu lado. Siempre"

Cuando Alec hizo una pausa, Magnus miró a Jace- "¿Lo tienes en custodia por suicidio?"

Jace asintió- "Hay un oficial uniformado fuera de su celda en todo momento. No se saldrá de esto tan fácilmente"

Tomando la mano de Alec, Magnus asintió.

-"¿Han estado los niños aquí?"

-"Aún no. Andrew y Gwyn los traerán después del almuerzo"- respondió Magnus.

-"¿Están bien?"

-"Están asustados. Saben que Alec está vivo y bien, pero hasta que lo vean, tendrán miedo"- con un suspiro, Magnus continuó- "Probablemente todavía tengan miedo, viéndolo así"

-"Son fuertes"- dijo Jace- "Seguirán siendo fuertes. **Tú** hiciste eso, Magnus. Tú y Alec les enseñaron a enfrentar los problemas. Todos son tan afortunados de tenerlos. Son unos padres increíbles. Aman tanto a tus hijos y eso se nota"

Suspirando, Magnus dijo- "Creo que es debido a nuestra falta de familias. Los padres de Alec lo echaron; mi madre se suicidó, el hombre que pensé que era mi padre intentó matarme. Nos excedemos en nuestros hijos. Tal vez demasiado"

-"Nah. Ustedes dos la tuvieron difícil, pero también sus hijos. Los tres se encontraron solos y ustedes los recibieron. Los aman, los protegieron. Ambos son perfectos"

-"Tienes que decir eso porque eres su tío"- dijo Magnus con una sonrisa.

-"No. Lo digo porque es verdad, Magnus. Perdí a mis padres cuando tenía diez años. Daría cualquier cosa por haber tenido padres tan asombrosos como ustedes dos. Ya sabes... Alec nunca pensó que sería un padre. Siempre pensó que estaría solo"

Magnus miró a su esposo dormido- "Nunca estará solo. No de nuevo. Nunca más"

-"Han estado casado por cinco años, Magnus. Todos sabemos que no irás a ningún lado"

Pasando una mano sobre el cabello oscuro y rebelde de Alec, Magnus susurró- "A veces me pregunto si él siempre lo cree. Siempre se siente como el segundo mejor, nunca se espera que sea la primera opción de nadie. Él era mío. Es el mejor amigo que he tenido. Cuando no tenía a nadie, tenía a Alec. Alec era mi familia. Él es todo para mí".

Jace asintió- "Lo entiendo. Nos ha tocado a todos, a pesar de que siempre ha tratado de dejar menos huella. Los dejo solos. Vendré más tarde. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?"

-"Comida. No quiero comer la bazofia que sirven aquí"

-"No hay problema"- dijo Jace con una sonrisa- "¿Quieres algo para tu esposo herido?"

-"No. Necesita comer lo que los médicos le den. Él no merece nada bueno"

Sonriendo, dijo Jace- "Eres malo"

-"No lo olvides"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Alec despertó de nuevo, lo saludó un peso a su izquierda, un peso a su derecha y un peso en su pecho.

Los diminutos cuerpos a su alrededor estaban en silencio y quietos, como si tuvieran miedo de lastimarlo.

-"Hola chicos"- dijo Alec, pasando las manos por el cabello de cada uno de sus hijos.

-"Hola papá"- dijo Rafael- "¿Cómo te sientes?"

-"Mejor ahora que ustedes están aquí"

-"Te extrañé, papá"- dijo Max- "Me alegra que no te hayas muerto"

Riéndose, Alec dijo- "Yo también, peque"

-"De acuerdo, chicos"- dijo Magnus, denle a papá un momento para respirar"

-"Están bien, Mags"- dijo Alec, apretando sus brazos alrededor de los niños- "Me agrada donde están"

Magnus tomó la mano de Alec- "Está bien, cariño. Lo que quieras"

Alec sostuvo la mano de Magnus mientras sostenía a sus hijos contra su cuerpo, sintiéndose completo, sintiéndose amado.

No había sitio donde prefiriera estar.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de todo el estrés un poco de domesticidad y amor familiar

Cuando Alec pasó por la puerta de su casa en Brooklyn, suspiró profundamente, inmensamente feliz de estar en casa que ni siquiera se quejó. Magnus lo guio hasta el sofá dorado con carmesí. Rafael fue a la cocina y le dio a Alec un vaso con agua. Madzie sacó una manta del baúl que estaba detrás del sofá y lo cubrió con ella mientras Max sostenía la mano de Alec, frotando un pulgar sobre sus nudillos.

Alec se sintió tan cuidado.

-"¿Cómo conseguimos niños tan maravillosos?"- dijo mirando a Magnus.

-"Pura suerte"- dijo Magnus, pasando su mano sobre el cabello medianoche de Alec- "Jace dice que es porque somos buenos padres"

-"Tú lo eres. Yo soy promedio en el mejor de los casos"

Magnus le besó la frente- "Eres un hombre increíble, Alexander. Un maravilloso esposo y padre. Cuidas de tanta gente, literalmente de todos en la ciudad. Cariño, conocerte fue lo mejor que me ha pasado. Todos somos tan afortunados. Te amamos tanto"

Los niños se subieron al sofá con ellos, apretujando a sus padres. Magnus se acurrucó contra Alec, sus labios contra la parte posterior de su cuello- "Te amo, Alexander"

Riéndose, Alec dijo- "Yo también te amo"

Alec sostuvo a Magnus y sus hijos contra él, su corazón se hinchó cuando todos se acurrucaron más contra él, felices de tenerlo vivo y bien.

El golpe en la puerta interrumpió su felicidad doméstica.

-"¿Estamos esperando a alguien?"- preguntó Alec.

-"Jace y algunos de tus amigos vendrán a verte"

-"Quería quedarme en casa sin demasiada distracción"- dijo Alec- "Pensé que todos podríamos abrazarnos aquí. _Solos"_

-"No mientras estés sanando"- dijo Magnus, de pie y moviéndose hacia la puerta- "Tu castigo ya ha comenzado, cariño"

Alec miró a los niños, con la boca abierta- "¿En serio?"

-"¿Estás castigado, papá?"- preguntó Rafael inocentemente.

-"Si lo está"- dijo Magnus, obviamente no lo decía como pensaba Rafael.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Magnus abrió la puerta principal a Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon, los Blackthorns y sus respectivas parejas.

Incapaz de detenerse, Isabelle corrió a través de la habitación, toda una hazaña considerando que estaba en tacones de siete pulgadas y sosteniendo a la bebé. Suavemente, Isabelle abrazó a Alec, Gloria entre ellos. Magnus se apresuró y le quitó al bebé de los brazos mientras ella se preocupaba por su hermano.

-"Por favor, dime que está muerto"- exigió, pasando sus manos por el rostro de Alec.

-"No"- dijo Alec.

Ella dirigió su mirada a Jace, que levantó las manos.

-"No nos dio razón para dispararle. Créeme, Iz. Quise dispararle justo en la cara cuando vi lo que le había hecho a Alec"

-"¿Lo maltrataste? ¿Brutalizaste? ¿Aunque sea un poco?"

Con un resoplido, Jace dijo- "La brutalidad policial no es algo para jugar, pero Alec le dio una paliza para salir de allí. Él está golpeado, tiene la nariz y un diente roto"

Eso era nuevo para Alec- "¿Le rompí un diente?"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Jace dijo- "Aparentemente con tu gancho al mentón"

Isabelle besó la mejilla de Alec- "Buen trabajo, hermano"

Alec se encogió de hombro- "Era eso o dejar que me mate"

-"Tal vez... no deberías decirle eso"- susurró Magnus- "Estaba desesperada cuando le dijimos que habías sido secuestrado. Fue peor cuando se enteró de que estabas en el hospital. Ella no necesita escuchar que casi te mataron"

-"Sabes que lo habría derrotado. No habría dejado que me matara. Tengo demasiado porque vivir"

Con la mayor delicadeza posible, Magnus besó a Alec- "Deja de intentar escaparte de tu castigo con palabras dulces"

-"Vale la pena intentar"- dijo Alec.

Los ojos oscuros de Isabelle brillaron- "¿Todavía estás en problemas?"

-"Y lo estará por un rato"- dijo Magnus.

Isabelle palmeó la mano de Alec ligeramente-"Supongo que no harás algo tan estúpido otra vez"

-"No _pedí_ que me secuestraran"

-"Sin embargo, casi lo hiciste"- dijo Jace.

-"Cállate la boca"- ordenó Alec a su compañero.

-"Tú desafiaste a Eimer durante una conferencia de prensa"- dijo Helen amablemente.

-"Y tu castigo será largo y duro"- dijo Magnus.

-"¿Están hablando sobre la cantidad de problemas que tiene Ty?"- preguntó Max inocentemente.

Todos los ojos de la habitación se volvieron hacia el niño.

"¿Por qué?"- preguntó Mark.

Con un pequeño y totalmente adorable encogimiento de hombros, Max dijo- "Por casarse sin que haya nadie allí"

Cada Blackthorn se volvió furioso hacia Tiberius Blackthorn-Rook, quien se había puesto de un matiz de rojo, que Alec estaba bastante seguro no existía en la naturaleza. A su lado, Kit se acercó y tomó su mano.

-"¿Hiciste qué?"- preguntó Helen.

-"Yo..."- comenzó, pero miró al suelo, incapaz de seguir hablando.

Poniendo a Ty a su lado, Kit dijo- "No queríamos hacer de ello un asunto muy importante"

-"¡Fue su boda! Por supuesto que era un asunto importante, deberíamos haber estado allí"

Kit no soltó a Ty- "Sabes que a Ty no le gusta ser el centro de atención. Quería que fuera algo discreto, nada grande, y eso es lo que tuvo"

-"Somos su familia"- dijo Livia.

-"Sí"- dijo Kit- "Lo sé, pero Ty no quería a nadie allí

-"¿Cómo supo Max sobre la boda?"- preguntó Emma.

-"Nos encontramos con ellos durante nuestras vacaciones"- aportó Magnus.

-"Gracias, hombre"- dijo Kit, sardónicamente.

Magnus se encogió de hombros, recogiendo a Madzie y sentándose junto a Alec. Acomodando a la niña para que se sentara en su regazo mientras se acurrucaba contra su esposo.

-"Estás disfrutando esto, ¿verdad?"- preguntó Alec.

-"Mucho"- dijo Magnus, presionando sus labios contra la sien de Alec- "Te amo, cariño, pero sabes lo mucho que disfruto el drama"

Tomando la mano de Magnus, Alec se rió, contento de que la atención ya no estuviera sobre él.

-"No puedo creer lo que hicieron ustedes dos"- dijo Helen.

Kit levantó una mano- "Alto ahí. Ty no quería hacer una gran cosa de esto"

-"Fue su boda"- repitió Helen mientras su novia le pasaba una mano por la espalda.

-"Sí"- respondió Kit- "Y deberíamos tener exactamente lo que queríamos. Ty quería que fuera privado, muy tranquilo, y le daría todo lo que quisiera, porque Ty es todo lo que podría desear. Él es todo mi mundo"

Helen se ablandó ante eso- "Magnífico bastardo"

Sonriéndole, Kit dijo- "No es más que la verdad"

Incapaz de detenerse, Helen cerró la distancia entre ella y Kit y lo abrazó. Los otros Blackthorns siguieron su ejemplo y Kit se vio envuelta en más de una docena de brazos. Ty se apartó del abrazo grupal, dejando solo a su nuevo esposo.

-"Aww, que tierno"- dijo Isabelle mientras Simon le traía a una Gloria quejumbrosa.

-"Tiene hambre"

Isabelle asintió- "¿Puedo usar tu habitación?"- les preguntó a Magnus y Alec.

-"Por supuesto"- dijo Magnus.

Poniéndose de pie, Isabelle llevó a Gloria al dormitorio principal.

Finalmente, los Blackthorns liberaron a Kit, terminando con el abrazo de 'Bienvenido a la familia'

Cuando Alec bostezó y se estremeció, Magnus dio una palmada y dijo- "Es hora de que Alexander se vaya a la cama. Madzie, cariño, ¿preparas la cama de papi y papá?"- ante el gesto de la niña, Magnus miró a Max- "Saca la pijama azul suave de papá del cajón superior de la cómoda pequeña. Rafa, necesito que lleves a papá a la cama mientras yo consigo sus pastillas.

-"Isabelle está allí"- dijo Alec- "_Amamantando_"

Magnus puso los ojos en blanco- "Probablemente esté en la mecedora, querido, así que no tienes que preocuparte por que ella se interponga en tu camino"

-"No, amor"- dijo Alec, de pie ante la insistencia de Rafael- "Amamantado"

Arqueando las cejas, Magnus preguntó- "¿Tiene algún problema con una mujer dando pecho?"

-"No por principio"- le dijo Alec- "Tengo un problema con mi _hermana_ dando pecho"

Riéndose, Clary se burló- "Crece, Alec. Tu hermana tuvo un bebé. Ella necesita alimentar a ese bebé"

-"Lo sé"- argumentó Alec- "Pero los senos de mi hermana son iugh"

-"No lo creo"- dijo Simon- "De hecho, se han vuelto _enormes_ desde que nació Gloria"

-"Podría haber pasado el resto de mi vida sin saberlo. No puedo _desoír_ eso"

-"¿Qué? Son increíbles"

-"¿Qué?"- preguntó Isabelle, llevando una Gloria dormida a la sala de estar.

-"Tus chicas"- contestó Magnus.

-"¿Están hablando de eso frente a Rafe?"- preguntó Isabelle.

-"¿Hablando de qué?"- preguntó Rafael.

-"Cosas de chicas"- dijo Isabelle fácilmente.

Arrugando la nariz, Rafael dijo conciso- "Las chicas son asquerosas"

Con una risa, Alec agitó el cabello oscuro del chico, haciendo una leve mueca de dolor- "Eso es cierto, amigo. Las chicas son asquerosas"

Dirigiéndose a Simon, Isabelle dijo-"Por cierto, gracias por llamarlas increíbles"

-"Cuando quieras, cariño"

-"Rafa, vámonos antes de que se besen o algo"

-"Eww. Sí. Vamos, papá"

Cuando Alec fue cojeando a su habitación, con su hijo a su lado, Isabelle le dio a su esposo un ruidoso beso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando todos se fueron a casa, Magnus hizo sopa enlatada para Alec. Después de que la colocó en una bandeja, Magnus lo llevó a su dormitorio. Lo que encontró le llenó los ojos de lágrimas. Alec estaba recostado de lado, Rafael tomando una siesta detrás de él, mientras que Madzie se recostó contra su pecho y Max apoyó la cabeza en sus piernas. Al ver a su esposo e hijos, Magnus agradeció a cada dios y ángel (incluso a cada demonio) por la vida que tenía con estas personas.

Poniendo la bandeja en la mesita de noche, Magnus besó la sien de Alec.

-"Te amo"- susurró, no queriendo despertarlo.

Alec suspiró mientras dormía, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.


	20. Chapter 20

En la sala de observación, Alec estaba de pie junto a Magnus.

-"¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?"- preguntó, pasando una mano por la espalda de Magnus.

Con un gesto de asentimiento, Magnus se volvió hacia él- "Estoy seguro, cariño"- dijo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Alec- "¿Vas a estar bien aquí?"

-"No me voy a quedar aquí si las cosas se complican"- respondió Alec- "Yo... No puedo sentarme y dejar que te enfrentes a él solo"

-"Jace está conmigo, Alexander. No estoy solo"

Alec asintió y colocó su frente contra la de Magnus- "Lo sé. Pero no es lo mismo a que yo esté contigo. Simplemente... quiero cuidarte"

-"Tal vez deberías dejar que alguien te cuide, Alexander"

-"Tú me cuidas muy bien, amor"

-"Y lo seguiré haciendo"- dijo Magnus.

-"¿Estás listo?" preguntó Jace desde la puerta, Helen y Mark Blackthorn detrás de él.

Magnus dejó un beso en la frente de Alec- "Te amo"

-"Yo también te amo"- respondió Alec, con una pequeña sonrisa

-"Cuidaremos de él"- le dijo Jace a Alec.

Asintiendo, Alec dijo- "Sé que lo harás"

Magnus siguió a Jace mientras salían de 'observación' y entraban a la sala de interrogación, donde Hadley Eimer III esperaba con un traje blanco y esposas.

Sentado frente a él, Jace puso su grabadora sobre la mesa. Después de haber comenzado la grabación, estableciendo el registro, Jace preguntó- "Sr. Eimer, le leyeron sus derechos cuando fue arrestado. ¿Entiendes esos derechos o necesitas que se los lea de nuevo?"

Eimer miró a Jace y luego miró a Magnus- "Tenía la esperanza de poder verte de nuevo"

Alec se puso rígido, pero al parecer Jace le había dicho cómo manejar la entrevista. Jace era un maestro estratega, y sabía exactamente cómo jugar con Eimer.

Así que, Magnus no reaccionó. De hecho, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y comenzó a enviar mensajes de texto. El propio teléfono de Alec vibró en su bolsillo.

-"¿A quién le estás enviando mensajes?"- preguntó Eimer, su cara se tornó roja- "Mírame cuando te hablo"

Magnus ni siquiera levantó la vista de su teléfono.

El teléfono de Alec volvió a vibrar y abrió los mensajes de texto de Magnus.

.

_'Jace no quiere que me involucre con él' — MB 1014_

_'Prepárate para ser acribillado a mensajes. Te amo' — MB 1014_

.

Alec escribió una respuesta.

.

_'Te ves muy sexy — AL 1015_

_'No trates de _ _adularme_ _' — MB 1015_

_'Aún vas a ser castigado' — MB 1016_

.

-"Señor Eimer"- dijo Jace, llamando su atención- "Por favor responda mi pregunta. ¿Entiende sus derechos? ¿O necesitas que se los lean de nuevo?"

Eimer dirigió su mirada a Jace- "Los entiendo"

-"¿Y desearía llamar a un abogado?"

-"No necesito un abogado. No me voy a quedar aquí"

Magnus continuó con los mensajes.

.

_'¿Me _ _arrestarían_ _ si le doy un puñetazo en la boca a este tipo?' —MB 1018_

_'No te _ _arrestaría_ _, amor. Pero podría haber problemas si hace un escándalo por ello. Lo cual, probablemente no hará porque le encanta todo sobre ti. Al carajo, _ _golpéalo_ _, amor. Yo me encargaré de todo lo demás' — AL 1019_

.

Magnus se rió cuando leyó el texto.

Eimer volvió sus ojos hacia Magnus.

Magnus lo ignoró, escribiendo su respuesta.

-"¿Realmente crees que vas a salir de aquí?"- preguntó Jace- "¿Por qué?"

-"Porque no he hecho nada malo"- dijo Eimer- "Mi familia vendrá a buscarme"

-"Sr. Eimer, estás acusado de tres cargos de asesinato, secuestro, asalto a un oficial de policía, intento de asesinato de un oficial de policía, tortura y acoso. Nunca vas a salir de aquí. Ningún juez te dejará ir a ninguna parte"

-"No pueden retenerme por nada de eso" dijo Eimer.

-"Lo encontramos, señor Eimer. Tenía un cuchillo y habría matado al Detective Lightwood-Bane si se le hubiera dado la oportunidad. Encontramos las armas homicidas, la ropa que llevaban sus víctimas y fotografías de Magnus con sus hijos; disculpa... con sus hijos y los de Alec"

Eimer gruñó.

-"¿Qué es lo que te gusta de Magnus? ¿Por qué lo acosaba?"

-"No lo acosaba. Tuve que mostrarle que soy la persona con la que debería estar. Alec Lightwood no se merece a alguien tan hermoso y asombroso como tú"- dijo Eimer, volviéndose hacia Magnus- "¿Siquiera puede leer?"- soltó con burla.

El teléfono de Alec vibró.

.

_'¿Cuál sería la pena si lo asesino?' — MB 1021_

_'El estándar es de 25 a perpetua por asesinato premeditado, pero le pediría a mi padre que te haga un excelente trato' —AL 1022_

.

Justo cuando Alec envió el mensaje, Robert Lightwood entró, abrazándolo fuerte pero con suavidad.

-"Estoy tan contento de que estés bien. Tu madre ya está en tu casa, esperando a que vuelvas. Lo siento, nos tomó mucho tiempo llegar a casa"

Alec le devolvió el abrazo a su padre- "Papá, estabas al otro lado del mundo"

Robert y Maryse Lightwood se habían ido de vacaciones a Europa. Tan pronto como Jace los llamó para informarles lo que había sucedido, empezaron a regresar a casa. Con retrasos en los vuelos y aduanas, habían aterrizado en Nueva York esa mañana, cuatro días después.

-"Nos necesitabas..."

-"Y viniste tan pronto como pudiste. Ahora ya estás aquí"- respondió Alec, apartándose para mirar a Robert- "Gracias por estar aquí, papá"

Hubo un tiempo en que Alec nunca hubiera esperado que Robert viniera cuando lo necesitaba, especialmente porque había echado a Alec cuando tenía diecisiete años, después de que Alec saliera del clóset ante su familia. No esperaba volver a tener una relación con su padre, pero desde que Robert había conocido a Magnus (ya que prácticamente lo había amenazado), comenzó a reconstruir su relación con Alec.

-"Te quiero, Alec"- dijo Robert. Era la primera vez en años que su padre le decía eso.

Abrazando a su padre de nuevo, Alec dijo- "Lo sé. Yo también te quiero, papá"

Cuando se apartó, Alec sonrió- "Por cierto, Magnus estaba preguntando qué obtendría por matar a Eimer"

Mirando a través del espejo bidireccional a Magnus, Jace, Eimer, Helen y Mark, Robert dijo- "Le ofrecería arresto domiciliario y libertad condicional. Tal vez una fuerte multa"

Con una risita, Alec miró de nuevo a través de la ventana- "Estoy seguro de que disfrutaría cada momento de ello"

-"¿Del asesinato o la pena?"

-"Ambos"- dijo Alec, y él compartió una risa con su padre.

Eimer le gruñó a Magnus- "¿Por qué no me miras?"

Alec escribió un mensaje a Jace y otro a Magnus.

.

_Voy a sacar a Magnus. Alterará a _ _Eimer_ _. Quiere la atención de Magnus y, si se marcha, será más fácil romper a _ _Eimer_ _ — A L 1025_

.

_Amor, dile a Jace que tienes mejores cosas que hacer y sal. Te explicaré por qué cuando vuelvas a observación — AL 1025_

Tanto Jace como Magnus miraron sus teléfonos. Jace asintió y Magnus se puso de pie.

-"Tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Esto es una gran pérdida de tiempo, Herondale"

Con eso, Magnus salió de la sala de entrevistas, Eimer gritó cuando se fue.

-"Magnus Lightwood-Bane, Consultor, saliendo de la sala de entrevistas"- dijo Jace para el registro.

Cuando entró en Observación, Magnus le sonrió a Robert.

-"¿Cómo estás, Robert?"

-"Agotado"- respondió Robert- "Fue un viaje largo y angustioso. Es bueno estar en casa. Gracias por cuidarlo, Magnus"

-"Siempre lo haré"- dijo Magnus, al estrechar la mano de Robert.

Magnus se movió hacia Alec y deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura

-"¿Quieres decirme por qué me sacaste de allí?"

-"Mira"- dijo Alec, frotando los omóplatos de Magnus.

-"Lo quiero de vuelta aquí"- exigió Eimer- "Tráele de regreso"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Jace dijo- "No. No quieres admitir lo que le hiciste a su esposo. ¿Por qué debería pasar tiempo contigo?"

-"¡Ese mono entrenado no es lo suficientemente bueno para él!"

Jace se encogió de hombros.

Eimer comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero Mark lo empujó de nuevo en su asiento.

-"Si te digo todo lo que hice, ¿lo traerás de vuelta?"

Jace se encogió de hombros otra vez, no aceptando nada.

Eimer comenzó a cantar como un pájaro, admitiendo _todo_.

Después de eso, Jace asintió con la cabeza a Helen, quien abandonó la habitación- "La agente Helen Blackthorn, FBI, saliendo de la sala de entrevistas"- dijo Jace.

Helen entró en la sala de observación y asintió- "Ya es hora"

Cuando Alec entró en la sala de entrevistas, Jace terminó la grabación y Eimer intentó pararse. Una vez más, Mark lo empujó hacia abajo. Alec puso sus manos sobre la mesa, inclinándose cerca de Eimer.

-"Tienes suerte de que los policías aparecieran cuando lo hicieron, porque habría hecho más que romperte la nariz. Sólo recuerda que un... ¿cómo me llamaste? Ah, sí. Un _mono entrenado_ te encerró. Nunca volverás a acercarte a lo que es mío. _Nunca_"

Enderezándose, Alec se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala de entrevistas con Jace pisándole los talones.

-"Entonces, ¿vas a ayudarme con el papeleo?"- preguntó Jace cuando se detuvieron en observación.

-"Aaaahm... Lo siento compañero Estoy de baja médica. No se puede hacer nada. Tengo que ir a casa, descansar... ya sabes... Todas las excusas"

Cruzando los brazos, Jace miró a Alec- "Ni siquiera _intentaste_ encontrar una buena excusa para eso"

-"Estoy demasiado cansado. También, empiezo a sentir dolor"

Jace entrecerró los ojos- "Bien. Te veré más tarde para hablar sobre lo que ofrece la oficina del fiscal. Robert, ¿has vuelto?"

-"No. Habla con Ada Jones. Ella hará lo que yo haría. Nada de tratos. Eso es todo lo que pido"

-"No los necesitará"- dijo Jace- "Tenemos una confesión completa"

Alec miró a Magnus- "Vamos, amor. Vayamos a casa"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una semana después, Magnus dejo que su enojo fuera conocido.

Todos los días, tocaba, acariciaba y besaba a Alec, haciéndolo _desear_, poniéndolo caliente y alterado, y para dejarlo a medias. El día anterior, Magnus había llegado tan lejos como para llevarse su miembro a la boca y chuparlo hasta que Alec pensó que estallaría. Entonces el bastardo se había alejado, dejando a Alec duro y _necesitado_.

Entonces todo llegó a un punto crítico.

Después de que los niños se fueron en la cama, Alec entró en el dormitorio que compartían. Magnus estaba acostado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera, y un libro en el regazo.

-"Cariño"- dijo cuando Alec entró, sin levantar la vista de su libro- "Hazme un favor y tráeme la caja en el mostrador del baño"

-"Claro"- dijo Alec, con un encogimiento de hombros.

Encontró la pequeña caja fácilmente. Magnus la había puesto en el mostrador de mármol del baño, cerca de la puerta. Recogiéndolo, Alec la llevó al dormitorio-"Aquí tienes, amor"

-"Gracias"- dijo Magnus, tomándolo- "Quítate la ropa y acuéstate sobre tu espalda"

_Así que esto era._

Sabiendo que era mejor obedecer, Alec se acostó en la cama después de desnudarse. Tragó, nervioso y emocionado al mismo tiempo.

Alec se quedó callado cuando Magnus abrió la caja- "No he decidido si voy a dejar que te corras esta noche o no. Probablemente no"

Alec gimió ante eso.

_Realmente_ quería correrse. Había pasado mucho tiempo y Magnus sólo lo había empeorado con su boca y sus caricias.

Magnus sacó un aparato metálico similar a una jaula que estaba curvado en forma de pene con un círculo de metal en la base.

-"Esto es una jaula para penes, Alexander. Te evitará tocarte a ti mismo. También actúa como un anillo para el pene, lo que te impide tener un orgasmo... Hasta que yo lo permita, claro#

Alec gimió de nuevo.

Usando una llave en una cadena alrededor de su cuello, Magnus abrió la pequeña cerradura que mantenía la jaula cerrada. Magnus se apoderó de la fláccda carne de Alec y colocó la jaula sobre él, la parte inferior asegurada alrededor de sus pelotas. Cuando estuvo cerrada, Magnus se echó hacia atrás y miró su obra.

-"Querido, creo que es la cosa más hermosa que he visto en mucho tiempo"

Magnus acarició el metal. Todo lo que Alec podía sentir era su calor. Alec necesitaba... _Más_.

-"Date la vuelta, Alexander. De rodillas. Hombros en la cama"

Sabiendo que era mejor hacer lo que le pedían, para terminar con esto, Alec obedeció.

-"Las manos detrás de la espalda"

Alec hizo lo que le dijeron. Magnus aseguró sus muñecas detrás de su espalda con un par de esposas.

-"Trata de no luchar contra estas. Son tu par oficial, no las de nuestros juegos"

-"Mags, no creo que sea una buena idea usar mi equipo para el sexo"

-"Demasiado tarde, está sucediendo"- dijo Magnus, besando la espalda de Alec- "Y te ves increíble"

Mordió una nalga dura y redondeada de Alec.

Alec dejó escapar un grito muy masculino que se derritió en un gemido.

Cuando escuchó el chasquido de una botella de lubricante abriéndose, Alec cerró los ojos. Sintió el dedo de Magnus rodear su entrada, y sabía que se lo había buscado.

El dedo de Magnus se empujó contra él y su aliento escapó en un silbido. De modo experto, Magnus rozó al conjunto de nervios en lo profundo de Alec, cuya erección estaba contenida en el dispositivo de castidad, haciéndolo sentir un poco incómodo. Alec sabía que no debía moverse, porque sólo empeoraría las cosas para él.

-"Oh, amor. Sí"- gimió Alec cuando Magnus agregó un segundo dedo.

-"Shh, cariño. Lo sé"- dijo Magnus, metiendo sus dedos una y otra vez, golpeando su próstata con cada pasada.

Cuando Magnus agregó un tercer dedo, Alec prácticamente gritó pidiendo más.

-"Por supuesto que te daré más"- dijo Magnus, inclinándose para besar el omóplato de Alec.

El líquido preseminal de Alec chorreaba en largos hilos mientras los dedos de Magnus presionaban una y otra vez el haz de nervios.

-"Por favor, Mags. Por favor, amor"

Lenta, muy lentamente, Magnus retiró sus dedos y se movió atrás de Alec. Agarrando las esposas, Magnus entró a Alec con un suave empuje, aparentemente se había lubricado. Alec gritó e hizo un gran esfuerzo para impedir empujarse contra él.

-"Si, amor. Sí. Necesito correrme. Por favor. Deja que me corra"

-"Todavía no, cariño"

Continuó empujando, persiguiendo su propio orgasmo, como si no le importara una mierda si Alec alcanzaba su clímax o no, lo que no ocurrió en ese momento.

-"Alexander, cariño. Voy... Voy a..."

-"Sí amor. Lo que necesites"

Magnus tomó lo que necesitaba, llenando a Alec.

Después de unos minutos, les preparó un baño y le quitó las esposas la jaula para penes a Alec.

En la bañera, lo acomodó contra su pecho.

-"No me vuelvas a hacer eso, Alexander. Necesito que estés a salvo. Es todo lo que siempre necesitaré"

-"Soy policía, amor. No siempre estaré a salvo"

-"Lo más a salvo posible"- dijo Magnus, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Alec- "No más ponerte en peligro a propósito. Prométemelo, cariño"

Acariciando la mano de Magnus, Alec dijo- "Te lo prometo, amor. Me estoy haciendo demasiado viejo para eso. Tengo demasiado por vivir. Trabajaré tranquilo en mis casos. Lo juro"

Magnus besó su mejilla y deslizó su mano sobre el estómago de Alec y debajo del agua, agarrando la dura carne- "Ahora, vamos a ocuparnos de esto"

La cabeza de Alec cayó hacia atrás contra el hombro de Magnus con un jadeo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esa noche, Magnus se acurrucó contra Alec, abrazándolo con fuerza, tan contento de tenerlo en casa, donde pertenecía, en los brazos de Magnus. _Por siempre_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Finales del Capítulo por Hobitt69:
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer esto! ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!


End file.
